To Serve Her Purpose
by Ptolomeia
Summary: Sarah comes back from university for Spring Break a year after her Father's death. But what she doesn't know is that the Labyrinth wants her for a Queen and isn't taking no for an answer. She now has to balance a Goblin King, two majors and a large group of friends. Luckily, they're very understanding-though Katara and Zuko are NOTHING like her and Jareth, thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some authors will talk about how they are the Goblin King's scribe. I, though, am not. If I were, I'm sure he would have it take WAY less long for her to end up intentionally in his arms. Nor am I Sarah's scribe. There are probably some things in this story that she'd want changed too. If anything, I'm the Labyrinth's scribe, and she is a harsh and demanding muse, but that's not quite right either. If it were her story she'd have a queen in far less time than it actually took. They say there are three sides to every story: yours, theirs and the truth. Well, this story has five sides: Sarah's, Jareth's, the Labyrinth's, the Truth's and Mine. This is my version of what happened seven years after that fateful night where a wish was spoken in haste and changed the life of everyone involved.

To Serve Her Purpose

The Labyrinth looked around Sarah's room. While it was hard to leave her body like this, to visit her Champion, it was possible. Sarah's room had changed over the past seven years. Gone were the teddy bears and dolls that had filled it when Sarah had been a child—she'd given them to Toby years ago, though she'd never given up the fantastical as most adult humans seemed to. There were a few posters of famous paintings but most of the space was taken up with book shelves. Books of all flavors filled those shelves, books on history, fantasy, politics, geography, agriculture, great works of fiction, hardcovers bound up very princely looking, and thin paperbacks that seemed to have had many owners: all sorts were represented on these shelves. Her Champion's pursuit of politics and the liberal arts led Sarah to have many books indeed, mused the Labyrinth, many of which were strange bedfellows. Next to Sarah's vanity was a small bookshelf with her favorite books: _T__he Odyssey_; Plato's _T__he __R__epublic_; Machiavelli's _The Prince_; the complete works of England's great Bard, William Shakespeare, with a small separate copy of _The Tempest_; a small volume of Yeats' poems; a small volume, a thoroughly thumbed and annotated copy of Rossetti's "Goblin Market;" and finally a small red book with the title printed in gold on the cover. The bed, vanity and dresser still belonged to the same set she'd had when the Labyrinth had first met her. The Labyrinth knew that when the stepmother had asked if Sarah wanted a new set she'd said she simply couldn't bear to leave them. The real reason, thought the Labyrinth smugly, was the friends she'd made one beautiful night when she was fifteen years old and had made a glorious wish. The mirror on her vanity was the only one through which her friends could cross into the Above, as it was owned by Sarah and Sarah alone.

Sarah opened the door and walked in. The Labyrinth observed her. She had changed much in the last seven years. Now she was clearly a woman and not a child on the cusp of womanhood. She had a groundedness about her that hadn't been there before. Even in the previous year, when the Labyrinth had caught a glimpse of her during that last wish, she had changed. Her hair was shorter now, her eyes a little duller.

The Labyrinth was done with waiting, though. It had been a full year since She-Who-Should-Be-Queen had called on her and the Champion had not shown any sign of calling on her again. Thousands upon thousands of years old she may have been, but she only had so much patience. So, the Labyrinth returned to the Underground leaving the merest hint of a suggestion of a wish.

* * *

Sarah looked around her room and shuddered. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her. But the mirror was empty. She brushed aside the feeling and sat down at her vanity and thought of what it was like to be home. Two years ago spring break was one of Sarah's favorite times of the year. She got to see her family without the big hullabaloo of getting everyone together for Christmas, just a quiet week of herself and her family. Well, not _that_ quiet, for Toby had the inherent energy that all 7-year-olds seemed to have, constantly wanting her to play with him or tell him stories. Normally Sarah was happy to oblige. She couldn't imagine something so different from her routine at school and the break was nice. As soon as Sarah would ring the doorbell Toby would come charging out, insisting on a hug—though normally it resembled more of a tackle—before trying to help bring in her bags. After the first year he'd done that she'd made sure to pack a few small bags suitable for a boy to carry, leaving her father and the taxi driver to deal with the large one.

This year it was different though. This year Sarah was not greeted by a smiling, screaming ball of energy. This time it was Sarah who helped the taxi driver get her bags up to the door, even the smaller ones she'd packed just in case. There she was met by a Toby who wasn't smiling, but who had tears in his eyes, who wrapped her in a hug, not a tackle, and who murmured into her stomach: "I miss him,"

Her brother's actions brought the tears to her eyes that she'd been trying so hard to repress.

"I know, Tobes," she whispered, voice hoarse. "Me too." Tomorrow was, after all, the anniversary.

She'd been called inside right after by Karen, who looked like she was holding it together by a thread.

"Come on in, supper's almost ready. Bring your bags up to your room and then come help set the table, please," she directed her stepdaughter. Sarah enveloped her stepmother in a quick hug before doing as she was bid. Her father's death had forced them closer together and both were happier for it.

Dinner passed quickly, most of it filled with Sarah talking about her classes, though not mentioning her Celtic Studies class to avoid conflict with Karen. They might have grown closer, but Sarah's tendencies to paint Karen as an evil step mother in the first few years of their relationship had caused lasting tension when Sarah would bring up her obssesion with the fantastical. Sarah couldn't blame Karen for her discomfort—it was Sarah's fault, after all. She would tell Toby all about that class and the stories they studied. It was his favorite part of her coming home. He got to hear all the new stories she learned.

When Sarah mentioned her roommate's budding relationship with a jerk named Jet—"and seriously, what kind of name is Jet"—she noticed her stepmother fingering a bracelet she hadn't seen before. It was something her father hadn't gotten for her and something a little too pricy for Karen to have bought on her own. It had obviously been a gift. After a little more conversation, and a few more questions about her classes and her trip, Sarah and Karen put Toby to bed. While they were cleaning the kitchen Sarah asked Karen about the bracelet she noticed earlier.

"That's a nice bracelet," she said "Where did you get it?"

"Oh," Karen replied, looking flustered for a moment. "A friend gave it to me."

Sarah knew that wasn't the truth, and while this topic made her kind of uncomfortable, she plowed on. Karen needed to know this before tomorrow.

"Karen, your birthday's in the fall, you didn't get it at Christmas and if you got it before that you would have worn it with your Christmas dress because it would have looked amazing. Karen," Sarah started after carefully taking the bowl out of her stepmother's hands, "are you seeing someone?"

Karen turned back to the sink to pick up another dish. "Nonsense, Sarah. Even after all these years I still don't know where your mind goes sometimes. Me? Seeing someone? Preposterous!" Though the comment on Sarah's flights of fancy stung, as it had been at the root of many of their arguments when she was younger, and especially as Karen was now the only one who didn't know the truth—she'd told Toby of the goblins countless times and even introduced him to her friends—she plowed on regardless. Karen needed this right now.

"He would want you to, you know," she said, putting the bowl away and taking another dish from her stepmother who now stood perfectly still. There was no need to specify which 'he' she meant. "He'd want you to see people, to move on, to be happy." She grabbed the last dish and dried it as she spoke. "He wouldn't want you to mourn forever. It's been long enough. If you're seeing someone, he'd be happy for you. I'd be happy for you." She put the last dish in its place. "And if Toby has a problem with it, I'll help you deal with him." She paused. "I should go unpack. Good night, Karen. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she slipped out of the kitchen, leaving the woman who'd helped raise her alone with her thoughts.

After unpacking for the break and changing into her pajamas, though, she had nothing left to distract her from the grief that she'd been keeping at bay all day. Tears crept into her eyes as she sat down at her vanity.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, I need you." They didn't always answer when she called—they had lives and duties of their own—but tonight, they would. They knew what day tomorrow was. In her mirror they appeared sitting on her bed, all looking concerned but understanding at the tears in her eyes. She turned around and threw herself at Ludo, who wrapped her up in a large hug. "Sawah sad," he crooned softly, holding her as she sobbed.

"There there, my lady," Sir Didymus said, patting her on the back.

"We're here for you," Hoggle muttered, wringing his hands. When the tears had slowed somewhat, she looked around at her friends. Hoggle handed her a slightly dirty handkerchief. "Thanks, Hoggle," she sniffed. "I just miss him so much."

"He was your dad," Hoggle offered, looking away at the praise. "Of course you miss him,"

"A most valiant man," added Sir Didymus.

"Wobet Good" was Ludo's contribution.

"He was." Sarah gave them all a watery smile. "The way he put up with me back when I was such a brat. I remember once…" and the rest of the night was spent with Sarah telling stories and crying, surrounded by her three oldest friends. Eventually she cried herself to sleep and the friends retreated through the mirror to their home, first Ludo, then Sir Didymus and finally Hoggle. But before he stepped though the mirror, he looked back at the first friend he'd ever had and muttered

"I wish there was more Jareth could do than just let us see her."

But what no one knew, (although by now they really should have) was that _everyone's _words have power, even those of a dwarf, especially when those words served a purpose. The Labyrinth smiled to herself. Really, Hoggle should have known better by then.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, because more is coming. I've already written the first 5 chapters and have started on the sixth. I have the entire plot planned out and plan to be posting weekly. This story is made possible by my wonderful Beta who I love dearly and shower hugs upon (B/N: Not enough hugs :( A/: SORRY *HUGS* the things I do to keep her happy B/N: I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE A/N: Oops. Can you tell we're sisters?). None of this would have happened without her. I'd also be eating more regularly and sleeping more if it weren't for her releasing surprise attack bunnies at me... grumble grumble grumble. Well, my loss is your gain. Enjoy and please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:What's this? What's this, you say? An early chapter update? Why yes, YES I say, for many reasons. The first, I have just acquired new Bowie (and Phantom of the Opera) sheet music. (If you don't know why these two sets of music go together, go check out Pika-la-Cynique's fancomic "Girls Next Door" on Deviantart. Although, if you managed to find this fic, before finding her, you're doing fandom wrong :P) This makes me happy, and what makes me happy, makes me update faster. You know what else makes me happy? REVIEWS, REVIEWS make me happy. What makes me sad, is that my beta is having a bad week. However, she loves Iroh (seriously, it's kinda scary) and what makes her happy, makes me happy, and gets this story beta'd quicker, so really, it's in your interest to send her Iroh fic (and possibly tea), through me, of course. (Seriously, please do this, it would make her very happy, and she's had a really crummy week.)

In other news, you know how I said in my first author's note, INTENTIONALLY in his arms? Well... Enjoy!

To Serve Her Purpose

When Sarah woke up the next morning she found herself wrapped around a warm, solid body. She snuggled closer, enjoying the smooth bare chest against her cheek and under her hand. Jake may have had his downsides, but this certainly wasn't one of them, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, relishing his smell. Funny, she thought, he smells different. I wonder if he started using a new soap. As her brain started to come more and more awake, more details started to trickle in, little things that didn't quite make sense. While Jake had been fit, he wasn't this well muscled. His chest had been hairier, his skin rougher, and while the smell was familiar it wasn't quite right.

That was when her brain decided to remind her that she and Jake had broken up months ago, just before he left on an exchange semester to England. Therefore the man she was curled up against could not be Jake. Finally, her nose placed that smell. It made her think of long dark hallways, dances in crystal rooms and insanely tight pants. It smelled like lightning, like cardamom and cinnamon, like magic. There was only one creature who smelled like that that Sarah had ever encountered and she was presently snuggled around him, feeling his very naked—very nice, some part of her added—chest, in a bed.

Sarah sat up and shrieked, struggling away from him. Jareth's eyes snapped open at the sound and he sat up, eyes searching his room for the noise. If his Goblins had come into his chambers again to wake him with _that_ kind of racket, bogging would only be the start of it. What met his eyes instead was a much more pleasant though far more confusing sight. A woman was struggling to get out of his bed, squawking the entire time. Odd, he couldn't recall inviting a woman to sleep with him and he hadn't been intoxicated enough to not remember inviting a woman. He groaned, realizing what this probably was, and threw himself back on his pillows. Closing his eyes, he spoke.

"While your dedication to your mistress is commendable, we already discussed this option and realized even me sleeping with another woman would not manage to get us out of this. Especially if it were only a servant. And you'd be better pressed to convince someone you actually spent the night with me if you were less clothed, yes? Besides, everyone knows I haven't—" which was when the pillow smacked him in the face.

"And why the _hell_, Goblin King,"—he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in a year but he _knew_ it, "would I want any one to think I slept with _you!_" Another pillow came and hit him again. He sat up sharply and turned to look into pools of liquid green fire. Many things had changed over the years—the length of her hair; the shape of her body, filling out a little more; the shape of her face as it lost all the baby fat—but not her eyes. They were still exactly as they had been all those years ago. Exactly as he remembered them. He breathed her name.

"Sarah." He shook his head and caught the next incoming pillow. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah paused as she armed her next weapon. It seemed she was moving up, it being a vase rather than a pillow. "I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, eyeing him warily.

He raise an eyebrow at her. "You mean to tell me you don't know? What, no carelessly said, 'I didn't mean it' wishes spoken this time?" His eyes narrowed as he watched her, feeling her with his magic for the first time in years. "No," he said, slipping out of the bed to move towards her. He noticed her eyes flick down as he slid from the covers, and some part of the back of his brain smiled in satisfaction, even if she did look relieved to see he was wearing loose silk sleeping pants. "It wasn't you who made the wish." He knew the feeling of the magic that had brought her here. "You've been wished away!" He threw back his head and laughed. The irony was just too much.

But some things weren't right. If she had been wished away then why hadn't he been summoned to offer the wisher their dreams? For that matter, how had she ended up in his bed? That was not the normal place a wished away appeared. Besides, he had no power over her. He wouldn't have been able to take her away even if the right words had been spoken, which they had not been. He heard them every time. So what could have… His gaze snapped to the window, eyes fierce. There was only one creature that had the power to bring someone to his kingdom without his knowledge.

"I've been wished away?" said a voice quiet with shock and horror. He turned back to look at Sarah. She was shaking her head, eyes wide with denial. "No, impossible. Who would know the right words? You did this, Goblin King!" she accused.

"Still so quick to paint me the villain?" he asked, voice hard. It was a role he did not want to play. "I had nothing to do with this, believe me."

"Then send me back!"

"I can't, don't you see that I can't?" he taunted, recalling her long ago words. She flinched to hear them. "I have no power over you Sarah." He turned to the window and strode towards it.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sarah called after him as he approached the window. He looked back at her, eyes blazing with anger, but not anger at her.

"To get some answers and find out which flea-brained idiot wished you here so I can get to them before your 13 hours are up." He smiled, but not entirely pleasantly. "And you become one of us, forever. Or don't you ever want to see your family again? I know how much they mean to you," and without another word he jumped from the window, transformed and flew off. Sarah crept to the window and followed the owl's flight until she noticed how high the sun was. It was, she realized, the day after she'd gotten home. His words made her remember what day it was, what had happened a year ago. The owl's flight was lost as her vision blurred with tears.

* * *

In a house in another world, a seven-year-old boy pushed open the door to his older sister's room only to find her bed empty, the smell of magic heavy in the air. He gulped. He had feared something like this might happen for a very long time. He knew what he had to do. He sat on the chair in front of the vanity and called out softly, "Hoggle, I need you." The bumpy face of the old gardener appeared in the mirror.

"Sarah's missing," he told the dwarf quietly, "and her room smells like magic."

Hoggle's eyes widened as he remembered some carelessly spoken words from the night before.

"It looks like you know something. I'll keep mom busy. You go find her," Toby said before slipping off the chair and running out of the room. Hoggle turned away from the pond he had used as the closest reflective surface before muttering something he never thought he'd have to say again after what had happened the previous year.

"Damn, you Jareth," he said, turning towards the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and starting to run. "And damn me too."

* * *

A/N:The opening scene was brought to you in part by Pika's fancomic. Seriously. Go read it. You'll thank me later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the follows. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! please review... I need my fix.

To Serve Her Purpose

Jareth flew straight to the center of the labyrinth where he landed smoothly in his human form, now fully clothed.

"Labyrinth!" he called, his voice commanding. "I need to speak with you!"

"What is it, my lord?" the reply filled the air. Her voice was rich and feminine, and filled with power.

"Labyrinth," Jareth replied. He addressed her properly; he needed answers from her and she could choose not to reply. He was, after all, only her lord. "Why was the Champion in my bed this morning?"

"We need a queen," came the reply. It sounded rather exasperated. Her lord knew of her needs and knew her preferences.

"And you're getting one," he said, trodding out his reply of the last nine months and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She is unwanted. We want the Champion. We need the Champion" Somehow the "we" this time was more inclusive.

"Well she doesn't want us," Jareth reminded her. "Either of us. And it's not like I can force her to stay here. I have no power over her, remember?"

"False," was the labyrinth's only reply. Jareth's head snapped up.

"False? What do you mean, 'False'?"

"A wish was made. You now have some power when it comes to the Champion. It is why we could bring her here."

"What wish? Was spoken by whom?" Jareth asked the not-so-empty air. Hoggle's voice filled the clearing: "I wish there was more Jareth could do than just let us see her."

"You have some power over the Champion now," the Labyrinth said. "You still cannot force her to do anything, but you may speak to her, see her, appear before her in order to comfort her."

"Why those restrictions?" Jareth asked, brows drawn down. "Don't you want her here?"

"That is the spirit in which the wish was made. And besides, we want a queen, Lord Jareth. She will do us no good if she is dead."

"You think I would _kill her?_" Jareth asked, fury rising in his tone.

"We know how you long for her, Goblin King. It is not inconceivable, not beyond imagining that you would force her to stay here. If she were forced to remain against her will, cut off from those she loves, the Champion would die, only the mortal remaining. We need the Champion, Goblin King. And with only the limited powers we gave you, you have already done harm." The Labyrinth sounded harsh as it bit out the last words. Jareth blinked in surprise, both at the news of the need not for Sarah, but for the Champion and at the idea that, in their less than five minutes of conversation, he had caused her harm.

"What do you mean, I caused her harm?" he asked indignantly. They'd spoken for all of five minutes.

"She weeps, Goblin King. She weeps." Jareth scoffed at the idea. Sarah was not one to cry. Scream, rage, tear down castles, destroy crystal dreams and break a man's heart without beating an eyelash, but not cry.

"And why, pray tell, would she be weeping?"

"It is exactly one year since she last called on us," the Labyrinth said. The 'you little twit' was only implied. After all, the Labyrinth did need Jareth to work with them if she was going to get what they wanted.

Jareth paled as he recalled the circumstances under which Sarah had last called on the Underground, the one and only time she had made a wish in the last seven years. He hadn't been able to do anything for the man. He cursed himself. He had reminded her of her love of her family just before he left. He turned, then paused, and called up a crystal. He looked into it at Sarah's shoulders, shaking as she cried, and spoke.

"I assume Hoggle is already on his way to the castle?" he asked quietly.

"He is."

"Give me some time with her."

"Of course, my lord," the Labyrinth replied softly as he vanished, a cloud of slowly descending glitter the only sign he had ever been there. The Labyrinth smiled softly to herself as she receded into the walls that formed her. Their plan was working.

Sarah had no idea that Jareth had returned until he bent down and scooped her up, bridal style. She was shocked at first. That lasted the time it took him to walk from the corner she had curled up in over to his bed, where he sat down, still holding her close. Her anger started and she started to hit him, beating her fists again his chest. He did nothing, just kept holding her close. Eventually the violence broke back into sobbing again and she buried her head in her shirt, weeping for her dead father. Jareth started to rub small circles on her back and rock her back and forth. He sang to her softly, not of mornings of gold or valentine evenings but the songs his mother had sang to him when he was a child in need of comfort. What he held in his arms now was exactly that. Right now she was not the Champion of the Labyrinth, or the woman who was skillfully balancing two majors and a large group of friends. Right now she was a child mourning the loss of a father she would never see again.

He held her and rocked her for more than an hour as she broke down in a way she hadn't been able to in front of her friends. Eventually the tears stopped and she just rested there, head against his chest as he continued to rock her and sing to her. Finally, when he paused between two songs, she looked up at him.

"Jareth?" she said quietly.

His breath hitched as he heard her say his name for the first time.

"Yes?" he replied softly, looking into puffy bloodshot red eyes that somehow still managed to be beautiful.

"Thank you," she said, looking at him with eyes filled with, not anger, not hate, not fear, but, for once, with gratitude. "For just now, and for last year." She tilted her head against him so her face was buried once more in his chest. "Maybe you can be generous," she said, almost too quiet to hear. Before he could reply his magic informed him of a commotion in the throne room. He watched as Sarah vanished from his lap. His arms tightened reflexively around the space she had just filled. He sighed and straightened, brushing himself down. He took a deep breath before going and dealing with the dwarf that was causing him such problems. Her smell still lingered in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi folks. I hope you are enjoying this story. I know I am enjoying writing it. Please review and tell me what you like, what you don't, if there should be more chickens, that is of thing. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Jareth appeared in his throne and took a moment to survey the scene. In the middle of the throne room, just before the sunken pillow pit, Hoggle was screaming, cursing and trying to fight off Jareth's brighter goblins who were trying to protect their king. And since it was not normal for any goblin to give up a good fight, the less bright ones had started fighting each other and, he looked again to double check, yes, one poor sod, WAS fighting a chicken. It seemed the chicken was winning, too.

"ENOUGH!" Jareth snapped out and suddenly the entire throne room became completely and utterly still as all eyes turned to the Goblin King, even if the look Hoggle gave him was murderous.

"Now, Higgle—"

"Oh! It's HOGGLE!" the Dwarf not named anything aside from Hoggle, despite what his king seemed to think, cried.

"Yes, now why, exactly, did you come into _my_ throne room, screaming threats at the top of your lungs, hm?" He threw his leg over the side of his throne and started tapping it with a riding crop that hadn't been there seconds before.

"You took her!" Hoggle accused, glaring at his monarch. Sarah always had brought out his bravery.

"You wished her away," the Goblin King snapped, accusing right back.

"You know I didn't mean _that_!"

Jareth threw back his head back and laughed.

"Come now Hilsbury—"

"Hoggle—"

"You should know that what's said is said. You spoke, the Labyrinth heard and brought a delightfully warm Sarah into my bed. I suppose I should thank you for that." He leered, and Hoggle shifted uncomfortably. The rest of the goblins had backed up, watching the two wrestle without a single blow being exchanged.

"You shouldn't have taken her! It's the anniversary of—" Jareth held up a finger and stopped Hoggle in his tracks.

"Hoggle, I expected better of you. You take things for granted." That gave Hoggle pause. The King had used his name. He only ever did that when things there was something truly important to pay attention to, like when he offered to make Hoggle the Prince of the Land of Stench. He thought back over their conversation. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"You didn't take her at all," he whispered. "The Labyrinth did." Jareth looked down at Hoggle, eyes dead serious.

"Yes, she did. It seems she has decided to take a direct hand in this affair."

"God and Goddess protect us," Hoggle said quietly.

All in all, Jareth could only agree.

Sarah appeared in the front hall of her house, feeling somewhat slightly dazed, eyes red from crying and still in her pajamas. They still smelled of him slightly. Sighing softly at the strangeness that had occurred in the last few hours, Sarah shuffled to the kitchen, determined to have some coffee. She opened the door to find a worried Karen questioning her son thoroughly. Toby's eyes flicked to where Sarah was standing in the door. Karen spun around to see Sarah standing there.

"Really, Sarah." Suddenly Sarah was 15 years old again, running in from the rain an hour late. "You leave early in the morning, no note, still in your pajamas, it seems, letting the rest of us worry! What were you thinking?" Sarah knew Karen was overly emotional because of the day it was, and normally, she probably would have snapped back, but she had a strange sense of stillness at her centre. As if she had cried the storm away and was left feeling slightly at peace. Behind Karen, Toby mouthed, 'Sorry.' "Well," Karen snapped in the face of Sarah's continued silence, "will you at least tell me where you've been?"

Sarah's mouth opened, then closed again. Then it repeated the motion a few times. What was she supposed to say? "I was wished away by someone, not sure who, to the Goblin King, but not directly. I woke up in his bed where we argued, then he flew off, I started crying, he flew back and comforted me for a while until I disappeared for apparently no reason at all." Somehow, she doubted Karen would find that a useful explanation. Sarah sighed. She hadn't had enough coffee yet to deal with this. She took a deep breath and looked Karen in the eye.

"You know," she ran a hand through her hair. "I really don't know."

Karen threw her hands in the air. "I wish _somebody _could give me some answers around here." she cried.

"You know what Karen?" Sarah said softly. "Me too."'

"Oh Sarah," Karen said, throwing her arms around her step-daughter who, after a moment, hugged her back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Don't worry, Karen," Sarah said, patting the woman who'd helped raise her on the back. "I'm fine. I'm really fine." 'Mostly' she added to herself privately.

Karen did not know yet the power of wishes. Sarah, on the other hand, should have known better. When, after coffee had restored some of her wits, she returned to her room to visit her father's grave, she found Jareth sprawled out on her bed, one eyebrow raised.

"Tell me, Sarah," he asked in his crisp English accent. "Just what did you wish for this time?"


	5. Chapter 5

B/N: SHE'S A VAMPIRE! A VAMPIRE I TELL YOU! AN ENERGY SUCKING VAMPIRE!

A/N: Hehehe... Yeah... Editing today may have left my poor sister slightly traumatized... I'm in extrovert who was sick an all alone for two days. She's a tired introvert... It was fun to see her again!

B/N: If by fun you mean traumatic...

A/N: You exagerate. I wasn't that bad.

B/N: Shudders

A/N: Ok, so it was, but only for you my dear sister. BUT ANYWAY! On to the stuff the readers actually care about. HAPPY EARLY UPDATE! WOO WOO! The reason for this weeks early update is the huge! (Huge being more than one, I'm really not that hard to impress) number of reviews I got over on . Since I had all the pretty reviews I decided to post there early. Yes, readers like you are responsible for getting you your HUGE update early this week! How can you contribute to the early update fund you ask? It's quite simple! Just leave a contribution in the little box! Enjoy the update!

* * *

Sarah closed her eyes. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'when I open them he'll be—'

"I'm still right here, precious," said a voice directly in front of her. Sarah slowly opened her eyes to stare into a set of mismatched blue eyes that were WAY too close to her face. She took a quick step back, establishing a safer distance between them. "If you would be so kind as to tell me _why_ I'm still here...?" he trailed off one eyebrow up.

"I don't know," Sarah stammered, pushing past him. She walked to her closet, where she had hung up a few of the clothes she'd brought back, including the black dress she was planning to wear to visit her father. "Now," she said, holding up the black dress, "can you please poof off to your castle so I can change and get on with my life?" It seemed the morning's tears and comfort were, temporarily at least, forgotten.

"No," he replied sharply, "I can not 'poof' as you so put it, off to my castle. You made a wish, and I have to grant it before I can go back to the Underground and get back to ruling my kingdom. If you would be so kind as to inform me of that wish?" Sarah paused and thought back, but for the life of her she could not remember wishing for anything.

"I didn't wish for anything! We went over this already, Goblin King, I don't make wishes anymore!"

"Well, obviously you did or I wouldn't be stuck here." They stood there, glaring at each other for a minute, until Karen's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Sarah, are you ready? It's time to leave." At the reminder, the anger that had filled her eyes was replaced by a deep sadness.

"Goblin King," she said. "Would you just—turn around, I have to get changed. We'll deal with this when I get back." He gave her one last glare before turning his back. It was, after all, the anniversary of her father's death. He listened to the rustle of clothing behind him and resisted the urge to turn around.

"So, Sarah," he asked in an attempt to distract himself from the mental images that the sounds created, "Just where are you and your family off to?" There was a pause in the sounds before they resumed. "My dad's grave."

"Ah." There was the sound of a zipper being done up.

"You can turn around now." Jareth turned to see Sarah in a conservative black dress, her eyes dulled with sorrow.

Knowing he'd rather have her mad at him then in tears again, Jareth summoned a crystal.

"I've a gift for you, Sarah," he said, holding it out just as he had in their first meeting.

"What is it?" Sarah asked warily. Jareth merely smirked and tossed it to her. Instinctively she caught it. It transformed into, not a snake, a scarf or a roofied peach, but a bouquet of Zannias and Pink carnations with a sprig of Cypress nestled between the flowers.

"Just a bouquet, nothing more," he laughed. "Now hurry off. They're waiting for you. We'll discuss why we keep appearing in each other's bedrooms when you return." With one last look at the Goblin King, she turned and fled. Jareth had just turned away from the door shaking his head when Sarah stuck her head back into her room.

"And no snooping!" she said. Jareth merely smiled back. She rolled her eyes before running downstairs to join her family. Jareth looked around the room and smiled slyly—it could hardly be called snooping if it was looking at what she had left out in the open. His eyes caught on where her drawers had not been completely closed. He made a mental note to investigate that later. But he had something to do before he could examine Sarah's room. He went to her window and opened it before summoning a crystal. He was pleased that, even though he had been cut off from his kingdom, he still had his magic. He concentrated for a moment then blew on it, watching it float away on a non-existent breeze. He turned back to the room, determined to learn what secrets it would yield up about the woman who had been missing from his life for the past 7 years.

* * *

Sarah sat in the car, cheek pressed against the window, thinking about the visit to her father's grave. Both she and Karen had had bouquets, hers the one Jareth had given her, Karen's one of periwinkle and michaelmas daisies, also with a sprig of cypress. Toby had walked between them, silent as—ha— the grave. When they had arrived at the grave, they saw that someone had been there before them. The grave had been swept free of snow, and someone had left a bellflower, a heather flower and a lemon blossom on the headstone. They didn't know who would have been there to leave those flowers. Sarah had her suspicions as, while neither Toby nor Karen noticed this, Sarah saw that theirs were the only footprints to mark the snow coming up to the headstone.

They had all cried some, each saying goodbye again in their own way, and then Sarah and Karen had laid down their bouquets and Karen and Toby had started to head back to the car. Sarah had said she'd stay back for a few minutes to say a few words.

"Hey dad," she'd started. "It's been a while." She'd gone on to tell her dad a little about her life at University, how she was still rooming with Katara, still hanging out with the same gang of friends. She told him she'd kept up her grades and kept her scholarship. She told him all about her Celtic studies class. He had always found some time for the fantastic that so fascinated her. She told him about how well Toby was doing in school and how much she wished she could be home more often. She finished with, "Dad, a long time ago, I wished Toby away to the goblins. I'm sorry. I got him back though! But now the King of the Goblins is back in my life and I'm not sure what to do. I'll keep an eye on Toby, like always, don't worry on that front. Magic might be back in my life, but Toby will always come first. I promised you that last year and I promised myself that, seven years ago. I love you dad. I know you're happy Karen's moving on and finding someone. I miss you, so much daddy," tears had started to fall again. "I wish you were here." She'd rubbed the headstone, then turned and fled to the car.

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, a sad and sullen group. They trouped into the kitchen and ate a light lunch before drifting away to their own parts of the house. Sarah paused before the door of her room, checked to make sure Toby was safe in his room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Jareth was sitting on her bed reading. "What is it with him being in a bed every time I run into him?" part of her wondered. Another part promptly spoke up. "Well, beds are good for plenty of things. Or really, plenty of one—" Sarah cut herself off before she could finish that thought, blushing nonetheless. The Goblin King had looked up when she entered the room. He took in her blush and wondered what had caused it. "It probably has something to do with the fact you're out of your loose sleep clothes and back in your normal clothes," a voice at the back of his brain answered with a sly smile. Jareth felt that smile creep onto his face and did nothing to stop it. He noticed her blush grow darker. He held up the book he had been reading.

"Interesting rading for a person living in a democracy," he said. It was Machiavelli's _The Prince_. "Any plans to join a monarchy, precious? Though I must say, you are missing some of the requisite parts to be a 'Prince'—" he let his eyes travel down her body and rest on the place where, in his opinion, a certain requisite bit of anatomy was missing, much to his delight—"if not to be a ruler. Any interest in becoming a queen?" Sarah's blush deepened but her eyes grew angry.

"That book is widely studied in the Aboveground, I'll have you know." She said, marching forward and snatching the book out of his hands. "You could probably learn a thing or two from it." The Goblin King bristled at the insult to his prowess as a king, sitting from where he had been reclining on her pillows and glaring at her.

"And what do you think this book could advise that would improve the way I rule the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Oh," Sarah said, stepping closer to him. It was much easier to be angry at him then sad about her father. "I don't know, maybe don't randomly kick people out of the castle via the windows, or throw them in the bog or, hell, why not, not arbitrarily setting the cleaners on someone?" She was still annoyed about her near death by cleaners.

"It is better to be feared than loved," he snapped, leaning towards her.

"Only if you can't be both!"

Jareth let out a harsh laugh, one that bespoke a great deal of pain.

"What?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye. His eyes held a strange mix of anger, pain and resentment. "Fear me, love me, do as I say? We both know how well that works." He fell back on the bed. The words sounded familiar to Sarah, but she couldn't quite place them. Had they been in the book?

"Still, trying to get your subjects to show more devotion to you, maybe performing fewer random acts of violence, can only be a good thing."

"Machiavelli disagreed," Jareth replied, still not looking at her. "And tell me Sarah, where do you get such reports on my kingship? Who tells you how terrible and fearsome a king I am? Or do you still persist in painting me as just. A. Villain."

Sarah thought about the reports she had received from her friends in the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus refused to speak badly of his King, Ludo was, well, Ludo and she couldn't really get a lot of information out of him, although he did make a great teddy bear in times of need. Hoggle had been the only one to speak badly of the Goblin King, but even his negativity towards he-in-the-way-too-tight-pants had trickled off in the past year. Suddenly, Sarah's brain caught up with something the Goblin King had said.

"What do you mean, disagreed? Surely you mean disagrees?" The Goblin King turned his head to look at her.

"Sarah, I may be a fae creature older than you can imagine but that does not mean I cannot speak the English language properly. I meant exactly what I said. Disagreed."

"That suggests that you've actually spoken with him on the matter." He gave her a look, clearly saying, 'And your point is...?'

"Hold up, Goblin King, do you—"

"Jareth," he interrupted her.

"What?" Sarah asked, confused.

He raised himself on his elbows and gave her a look. Sarah's eyes were drawn to where his shirt lay open to his waist, noticing the way his muscles moved underneath his skin.

"If I'm going to be stuck here until you remember what you wished for, you might as well refer to me as Jareth." It had annoyed him that she had stopped using his name and reverted once more to his title. He wanted to hear her say his name again.

"Okay then, Jareth. Do you mean to tell me that you have actually spoken with Niccolo Machiavelli?"

"Yes." Jareth said still looking at her. "He was a very interesting chap to talk to. Glad to see his work still studied centuries later." He switched his gaze back to the book.

Sarah stood there stunned for a moment. She knew Jareth was old, having figured out he was fae from the stories, but it was one thing to know something as fact and quite another to realize that the person you were speaking to was old enough to have spoken to Machiavelli.

"Just how old are you?" she breathed, her green eyes wide. Jareth looked over at her and his breath stopped for just a moment. Her expression had been so close to the one she had worn in the crystal ballroom before the other dancers had gotten to her and that blasted clock chimed. He regained his composure before Sarah could see anything but a flicker of something she couldn't name in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Very," was his only reply.

At that moment, Toby's head appeared around the door saying "Sarah, will you tell me..." his voice trickled off as he noticed the other person in the room. Sarah's gaze flicked between the Goblin King and the once wished-away boy. Toby walked into the room, kicking the door closed behind him and went to stand next to his sister. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Jareth smiled as Sarah winced at her brother's repeat of her words.

"Yes, I am," Jareth said, standing up and coming to kneel before Toby. He summoned a crystal from the air. "Here, I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?" Toby asked, not reaching for it. His sister had told him stories of the Goblin King for as long as he could remember.

"It's a crystal, nothing more," Jareth said as he smirked and looked up at Sarah. "But if you turn it this way," He extended his hand towards Toby.

"Oh no you don't," Sarah said, stepping between them. Jareth drew his hand back, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at Sarah.

"Come now Sarah," he said, standing again. "This isn't a gift for an ordinary boy. It's rather special. And one that I think he'll enjoy at that. I promise I mean him no harm in this gift."

Sarah thought for a moment. The fae were bound to their words, but they were also masters of weaving them in such a way that they got exactly what they wanted. "Do you promise not to take him to the underground? That this gift will not change or harm him in any way?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"I promise that I will not try to take Toby Underground without your permission. This is a non-magical gift. Now, if I may," once again he held out the crystal. Sarah eyed him warily, but couldn't see how the gift would harm him between the two of his promises. Sarah reluctantly stepped from between the two and watched as Toby accepted the crystal. As soon as his fingers touched it, it transformed into a small wooden sword. Toby's eye's lit up at he examined the sword. He swished it back and forth a few times, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"What do we say to the Goblin King?" Sarah asked, more as a force of habit than anything else.

"You have no power over me?" said Toby, sounding slightly confused.

"Um—yeah, but not what I meant. He just gave you a gift, so you say?"

"But it's not food..." he said imploringly.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, as Jareth raised his eyebrows and watched the interaction. "What would you say if it wasn't the Goblin King? —or any other mythological creature?"

Toby's eyes lit with understanding. "Thank you!" he cried, running over and throwing his arms around Jareth's legs. Jareth looked down at him bemusedly before patting him on the head and replying.

"You're welcome, Toby." Perhaps being loved was not quite so bad after all. Toby started swinging the weapon around with reckless abandon once more.

"Really, Jareth," Sarah groaned as she watched in horror. "You had to give him a weapon?"

"Come now," he replied, "it's not a real weapon, it's not like he can do much damage with it."

Toby took this as a cue to knock the china figurine of the Goblin King from Sarah's vanity where it promptly fell to the floor and smashed. Jareth winced as Sarah turned to glare at him.

"You were saying?" she asked. She turned back to her brother who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he said, his voice starting to waver.

"Oh Tobes," Sarah said, bending down to hug her younger brother. "It's ok. I'll just sweep it up. Come on, let's get you away from those shards." Carefully, as she was in bare feet as well, she lifted her brother up and stepped away from the broken bits of statue. "Let's go get the broom and get this all cleaned up, ok?" She turned, still holding her brother, who was now wrapped around her hip like a monkey with sword still in hand, to the door to go get what she needed to clean up the mess.

"There's no need for that," Jareth said, conjuring yet another crystal. He threw it at the mess on the floor. The mess promptly disappeared and there was, once again, a small statue of the Goblin King—now entirely proportionately correct, Sarah couldn't help but notice—standing on Sarah's vanity. "But perhaps it would be wise for Toby to play with his new toy somewhere with fewer fragile things?" He suggested.

Sarah let Toby back onto the ground, now there were no more pottery shards for him to hurt his feet on. Putting his latest gift on the chest at the bottom of Sarah's bed, Toby turned to his older sister.

"Will you read me a story Sarah, PLEASE," he said. Sarah looked down at his bright blue eyes and couldn't say no.

"Alright, but just one for now. I know just the one to read." Sarah went over to the bookshelf by her vanity and pulled out a book. She jumped on her bed and patted the space next to her so Toby would climb up. He did and snuggled close to his sister, so he could see the pictures in the book. Jareth took a seat in the chair at the vanity and picked up the discarded copy of _The Prince_. He snorted when he saw the cover of the book: "Goblin Market." Sarah simply gave him a look, checked her brother was ready, and started to read

"Morning and evening,

Maids heard the goblins cry:

Come buy our orchard fruits,

Come buy, come buy:"

Jareth had planned to keep reading Machiavelli, for truly he missed his old friend, but he found himself captivated by the story Sarah was telling. Of course he knew it, he'd heard it many times before, but this time was different. Sarah had the voice of a true story teller. Her words conjured the images of the story until he could almost see the goblins bearing the plates of fruit. He could see all the fruit as well: the apples, the melons, the blackberries and, of course, the peaches. He saw her look at him as she spoke the lines

"We must not look at the goblin men,

We must not _eat_ their fruit,"

He smirked, catching her slight change of the original poem. More appropriate for her story though, and for the warning she obviously meant this to be for Toby. After all, she had not bought the fruit he'd sent her, though she had paid for it. They both had, really. He settled back and listened as the poem wove on, telling the stories of the sisters and coming to its inevitable, irksome ending. Jareth had never liked the end of the poem, though only in the last few years had he decided how it should have ended. Laura should have returned with the goblins the first night she ever saw them. She should have followed them to their orchards where she could have gouged on the fruit to her heart's content, and never have even thought of returning home to her sibling.

And then there was Lizzie's part in all this. She resisted temptation to save her sibling, turning her back on the goblins and all they offered. It really was a truly terrible poem and not one Sarah should be reading to such young and impressionable people as Toby. He grew more and more sour as the poem dragged on, particularly at the part where Lizzie ran from the goblin men and all the delights their fruit had to offer. But still he listened, watching the story her words conjured in the air. Her voice grew softer and softer towards the end and she glanced at him again, her eyes giving him a quick glance under her lashes before turning firmly back to the book as she spoke the lines:

"Their fruits like honey to the throat,

But poison in the blood,"

But then she turned back to her brother and spoke the last six lines of the poem with him:

"For there is no friend like a sister,

In calm or stormy weather

To cheer one on the tedious way

To fetch one if one goes astray

To lift on if one totters down

To strengthen when one stands."

Sarah pulled her brother close. "I love you, Toby," she said her voice muffled in his hair. "And if you're in trouble I'll always come for you,"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Jareth muttered under his breath. Not quite quietly enough, though, judging by the glare Sarah shot him.

"And what is the moral of the story?" she asked her brother, pulling out of the hug so she could look him in the eye.

"Say no to any mythical creature offering me food." Toby recited promptly.

"Exactly," Sarah said. Toby smiled, happy to get it right this time.

"What?" Jareth asked at her glare. "Beware Goblins bearing fruit?"

"No," Sarah said firmly, surprising Jareth momentarily. "Not be wary of. Say no to. Important difference." Ah, that explained it.

"Sarah," Karen's voice drifted up the stairs. "Can you come downstairs and help with dinner?"

"Coming, Karen," Sarah called back. "Toby, why don't you go play outside till dinner?" Toby's eyes widened in delight and he raced out of the room. Sarah raised three fingers and then lowered them. 3, 2, 1—Toby burst back into the room, grabbed his sword, flung a "Thank you, Mr. Goblin King," at Jareth and ran out again. Sarah smiled fondly at her brother's retreating back before turning to the Goblin King, whose stomach promptly growled.

Sarah looked at his stomach and frowned slightly. She'd forgotten that he hadn't eaten all day. She couldn't get some food from the kitchen, not with Karen in there. She didn't have her private store of emergency chocolate here, either. Suddenly, she realized she was staring at the stomach and partially uncovered chest of the Goblin King. She blushed a little and moved her gaze up to look at his face which clearly was asking her if she liked what she saw. She looked away quickly looking for something else—anything else—to look at, rather than the Goblin King standing before her in clothing that left far too little to the imagination. Her eyes fell on her tote bag which she had taken with her on the train yesterday. She went over to it and pulled out a few sticks of jerky, a bag of trail mix, a half finished bag of chips, a chocolate bar and a mostly full water bottle. She eyed her meagre food offering. 'Not exactly fit for a king," she thought. She looked over and saw how hungrily Jareth was watching the food in her hands. 'but I think it will do." She quickly opened all her food packages and spread them out on the desk for the Goblin King to choose from.

"I'll bring you a plate of real food when we finish supper," she promised, "But this will have to do for now."

"Thank you, Sarah," he said, moving to survey the food before him. Sarah's breath caught, both at the fact he had thanked her and at the way his voice caressed her name. He was the only person to ever speak it like that, as if he were reluctant to let it go. Sarah shook herself and headed downstairs to help her step mother prepare dinner.

* * *

The three Williams sat at the table together to share Robert's favourite meal, a roast chicken with roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy. Karen served everyone before sitting down. The waited a minute in silence before eating, reflecting on their experiences with the man who was no longer with them in anything but spirit. Finally, they started to eat. Karen broke the silence by asking Sarah a very unexpected question.

"How is your Celtic studies class going?" Sarah froze for a moment before answering.

"…Good?" Fantasy had been a topic neither of them had breached by some unspoken mutual accord.

"What are you studying again? The mythology right?"

"Um, that and ancient traditions and such." At this point Sarah was floored. Maybe Karen was trying to move past all the trouble fantasy used to cause them.

"Tell me about your favourite myth," Karen enquired. And so Sarah did, starting tentatively but building into it as she went along. Karen nodded, obviously listening carefully.

"So," Karen concluded at the end of the tale, looking relieved. Sarah guessed she was glad it was over. "You're interested in the fae." Sarah's mind conjured a picture of the fae that was presently munching on snacks in her bedroom. She cut it off before her back brain could get too excited at the combination of "him" and "bedroom".

"You could say that," Sarah replied tentatively.

"You'll have to tell me more about them some time," she said, giving her stepdaughter a sincere look before turning to her son. "Toby, use a napkin, not your sleeve," and the dinner continued as normal, as though the conversation about the fantastic had never happened. Sarah decided to treat it like the olive branch it probably was and not bring up the topic again unless Karen did.

After dinner, Karen took Toby up to bed before coming downstairs to help Sarah in the kitchen. Sarah took one look at her stepmother and promptly turned her around and sent her upstairs to bed. The woman had had a rough day and, while Sarah had as well, she had had the Goblin King in her Bedroom Problem to keep her distracted from thoughts of her father, something Karen obviously hadn't. Sarah bustled about the kitchen for about 15 minutes, giving Karen time to get ready and settled in bed before sneaking upstairs. She opened the door to her room to find Jareth in her bed –again— and gestured for him to be quiet and follow her. Intrigued, he put down his book and, silent as an owl in flight, her mind couldn't help the simile, followed her. When they got to the kitchen Sarah gestured to where the food was sitting on the counter with a plate, fork and knife and a glass of wine she had set out before bringing him downstairs.

"Dig in," She said before pulling on her rubber gloves and starting on the pile of dishes in the sink. Jareth ignored the food and moved past Sarah to start opening cupboards. He worked his way through every one of them, carefully examining the content before moving on to the next cupboard. In this systematic fashion he made his way through the entire kitchen, even checking all of the drawers. Then he came and stood behind Sarah staring over her shoulder at the sink full of dishes. Sarah waited for him to do something for a minute. When he just kept staring at the dishes she was washing she snapped:

"What, going to tell me that I can't do this either? You were wrong then too!"

Jareth just breathed a laugh before whispering in her ear

"It's dirtier than you think, and soap is short." She shivered and closed her eyes as his breath tickled her ear. He reached around her and dropped a crystal into the sink. She opened her eyes when she smelled the magic. The sink was empty and sparkling. Sarah blinked in surprise. She looked around and saw the counters were sparkling as well. Sarah felt the warm presence at her back move away and turned around.

"Um, thanks," she said, not really sure what else to say. Jareth merely inclined his head and gestured to the counter where the food still was.

"Join me," Jareth said, raising an eyebrow, head cocked to the side just so. It was half way between a question and a statement.

"I'll have some tea while you eat," Sarah said, her back still to the counter. Again Jareth nodded and reached past her head to get a mug out of the cupboard. The positions were so similar for a moment Sarah could almost hear him asking what she thought of his Labyrinth. He brought the mug down between them and raised an eyebrow at her expression. She shook her head, took the mug and ducked around him, going to go fish some tea out of the cupboard. She shook some of the loose leaves out of their container and into a tea ball before putting some water in the kettle and turning it on.

While Sarah was dealing with the kettle Jareth had walked over to her mug to sniff the tea leaves.

"This smells quite good. What is it?" he asked.

Sarah turned around to see him smelling the mug. "Oh," she said, "It's a special blend my friend's uncle gave me. He has a teashop near my university's campus. Do you want some?"

"Perhaps another time. For now, I think I will eat." With that he quickly speared some food with his fork, filling up his plate before going to the table and sitting down. Sarah poured the boiling water into her mug, checked her watch and went to join him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Jareth started to eat the first real food he had had all day. He observed Sarah as he ate. The longer he stayed silent, the sadder she seemed to become. Well, he wasn't about to let that continue.

"The food is delicious," he commented, breaking her from her reverie. It was true. The food was very good.

"Karen's a good cook," Sarah said, still looking sad. "It was my dad's favourite meal."

Alright, so food wasn't a good topic of conversation. What else was there.

"You mentioned a friend whose uncle owns a teashop? What's she like?" Reminded, Sarah checked her watch. The tea was finished steeping. She got up and went to grab it. Jareth's eyes followed her the entire way.

"He," Sarah said, absentmindedly, inhaling the steam off her tea.

"Pardon?" Jareth asked, continuing to eat.

"The friend whose uncle owns a tea shop. He's a guy, not a girl."

"Alright then, tell me about him."

"You want to know about Zuko?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I did ask, didn't I?"

"Right," Sarah said, pulling herself together. It seemed he had successfully managed to distract her completely from thoughts of her father. He settled down to listen. "Well, Zuko and I have been the same politics course for years. We enrolled at U of F at the same time and have been in a lot of the same classes over the years. He lives in res but works with his Uncle at his teashop. He's a good student, smarter than he thinks he is, but he has a temper."

"What's his last name?" Jareth asked, though he had his suspicions.

"Sozin," Sarah replied, eyebrows raised in enquiry.

"Ah," was all Jareth would say—he seemed to have been expecting the answer—before returning to the earlier topic. "You mentioned you had classes together. Is that how you became friends?"

"Well, sort of," Sarah said, frowning. "We were kind of friends by the end of last year, some of my other friends had a problem with him but last summer they all went on a field trip and came back fast friends. I decided not to risk asking questions in case it broke the spell." Jareth smiled at the metaphor. Sarah noticed his plate was clean and that his eyes were drifting back to the chicken. She got up and refilled his plate as he asked her another question.

"Tell me about the rest of your friends." He nodded his thanks as he took back his plate and continued eating.

"Well, there's Katara, she's my roommate. She's totally the group mom, though has a temper to match Zuko's. Those two..." She shook her head. "Not that anything will come of it. Katara is dating this asshole named Jet and I'm pretty sure Zuko doesn't think he'd have a chance even if Katara broke up with Jet because of Aang. Aang is this pretty happy go lucky kid, full of energy and always bouncing off the walls. He's studying religions from around the worlds and can actually be pretty intimidating and authoritative when he manages to stand still and focus for a while. He hates people getting hurt and doubly so if it's Katara. She, Aang and Sokka, her brother, knew each other before they came to university and Aang's had a crush on Katara for as long as I can remember. Katara is totally clueless and isn't interested at all, which is kind of sad. I don't think Zuko's realized she isn't interested in Aang and even then she'd still have to break up with Jet. I think she should, he's kind of an asshole, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Then there's Toph, she's small, petite even, with a delicate body and a personality that doesn't match it at all. She's a firecracker that doesn't take back talk from anybody with a penchant for breaking the rules. She's completely blind too, not that you could really tell."

At this Jareth perked up. "Toph Bei Fong, by chance?" he asked her.

"Yeah," said Sarah. Jareth smiled a small, triumphant smile. Realizing he wasn't in a mood to share, Sarah didn't even bother asking, just continued with her monologue. "She has an incredible sense of space and spatial memory and between that and her guide dog, Badger, people often forget she's blind. Especially Sokka.

"Sokka's a mad genius. He's always coming up with ideas, is extremely sarcastic and really loves meat. He's also the de facto team leader. That actually pretty much sums him up." Sarah pulled up at that last sentence stopped by a yawn. Mentally, she went over the monologue she had just given Jareth about her friends.

"I'm sorry," she said, before yawning again. "That must have been very confusing."

"Not at all," he murmured. It was true. It probably would have been very confusing if her Underground friends hadn't been giving him updates on her life since she had left the Labyrinth but since they had, it made perfect sense. "I think it might be time to retire." Sarah nodded, got up, put his dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the door to the basement. "Should I bring more food upstairs for tomorrow?" Jareth called down the stairs after her.

"No," Sarah said, rummaging around. "Karen's working tomorrow and I'm looking after Toby and doing homework. You'll be able to eat tomorrow no problem." Sarah found what she was looking for, pulled them out and started walking back up the stairs to where Jareth was waiting for her. "Come on," she said before walking back up to her room. Jareth followed silently behind her.

Once there, Sarah laid out the air mattress and sleeping bag she'd pulled out of the basement. "Don't step on this until I say so, ok?" Sarah said, unscrewing the cap that would allow the mattress to fill with air. She grabbed her pyjamas from the end of the bed and looked over at the Goblin King in his, very not practical for sleeping in, clothes. "Um, do you need me to find you something to sleep in? I think I have—" she was cut off by Jareth summoning up a crystal and dropping it at his feet. The next moment he was standing in the silk sleeping pants she had seen him in earlier. Sarah blushed at the sight of the Goblin King, in all his half naked glory, before muttering something and fleeing to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

When she came back, the air mattress was full and she closed the valve. "Ok," she said. "I've only got one bed, and there isn't enough room for two people," oh there totally is, interjected her back brain, "so one of us sleeps on the air mattress one night while the other sleeps on the bed. We switch every night. After all, that's only," she sneered, "fair." Jareth chuckled at her worlds. "I'll take the floor tonight—"

"Nonsense," Jareth interrupted.

"What do you mean, nonsense?" Sarah asked indignant. It was apparently her fault he was stuck here and, until she could remember why, that made him her guest, however reluctant on both their parts. "Jareth, if you think—"

"Sarah," he interrupted, his voice caressing her name again in a way that always managed to shut her up. "You have had a long and hard day. Tonight, you will take the bed," if I have to pin you there till you fall asleep myself, Jareth added mentally and then had to work hard not to focus on the mental images such a turn of phrase conjured. "And I will sleep on the floor. Tomorrow, we will switch. It is only, as you say, fair." Sarah looked at him in a delightfully confused way. He wanted to hold her close and let her smell fill him as she stood before him in just her sleepwear, but he made himself stay still. Now was not the time. Eventually she nodded, and curled up under the covers. Jareth sank into the sleeping bag on the air mattress, which was not too uncomfortable. Sarah reached over to her bedside table and turned off the light.

"Good night, Jareth," she murmured, turning over.

"Good night, precious," he replied, smiling at the ceiling at her use of his name. He didn't think he would ever get over the tiny thrill her saying his name caused him. He hoped it would. He was, after all, to marry another woman. Wishing it weren't so, he settled down to sleep.

* * *

When Sarah woke in the early hours of the morning crying, Jareth was there to hold her and comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, there is something you should know. As a general rule, I DO NOT DELETE REVIEWS. However, sometimes loves to mess with me by marking reviews for mediation, WITHOUT CONSULTING ME. If you see you're review has been deleted, PLEASE PM ME and inform me of the situation. My response will probably be "WTF? O.o Let me fix that". Also, if you've had this happen to you and know a way to fix it, please let me know.

As to notes on the story... I'm pretty sure I promised some UST. Well, never let it be said, I don't keep my promises! Enjoy!

* * *

Jareth woke up with Sarah in his arms. 'I could get used to waking up this way,' he thought. She had fallen asleep in his arms when her tears had stopped the night before, just after asking him to stay, and so stay he had. He'd held her as she slept until he'd drifted off to sleep himself. He pulled her still sleeping body a little tighter against him. She murmured something in her sleep before shifting slightly and moving closer to him. She was on her side and he was behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist. She smelled of laughter, fire, and the air after a storm. He could drown in that scent. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy arguing with her, teasing her, listening to her talk and all that came with having Sarah in his life again instead of been forced to view her through second-hand reports that may have been edited in concern for perceived risk to her continued life Aboveground, but very few things came close to the feeling of her willingly near him, of her having decided, no matter how unconsciously, that he could be trusted enough to sleep next to her. After seven years alone it felt like flying. He'd do almost anything to spend the rest of his life waking up this way.

That thought brought him up short. Disgusted with himself, he rolled over, careful not to wake Sarah. Yes, he would make Sarah his Queen given half a chance, not that he was sure she'd give him one, but he couldn't. Arrangements had been made and he had to live with them. The Labyrinth was preparing herself to have a new Queen, everyone in the Underground could feel it. Jareth knew who he wanted as Queen, who the Labyrinth wanted as Queen but there was just one small problem. He had no power over her. If he couldn't communicate with her, never mind appear before her, how was he to get her to come Underground and marry him? As he had shown interest in no other candidate for the Queen of the Labyrinth the choice had been made for him. Klio. He couldn't fault the High Council for the choice; they'd been friends since childhood and for an arranged match it was a fairly good one. While not overly interested in the political scene Klio was well aware of her responsibilities and would do what she had to to take care of the Labyrinth. And while a political marriage meant that they would be free to pursue relationships on the side there was still the matter of producing an heir. Jareth shuddered at the thought. It would be bad enough for him, more like sleeping with a sister than anything else. For her, it would arguably be even worse—at least _he _was attracted to the opposite sex. He really did not want to have to do that to her, or with her. It had been quite some time since he had wanted to do that with anyone at all except a woman with dark hair and bright green eyes who smelled like the air after a storm. He closed his eyes at the thought and felt a moan start low in his throat. He stomped it down quickly. Now was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. He glanced back at the sleeping woman in the bed.

That was part of the problem though. He didn't simply want to bed Sarah, he wanted to wed her. He would never be happy having her in his life simply as a mistress and he didn't really think she'd settle for that either. He wanted to be able to announce his love for her publicly and have the entire Underground see and admire her. She deserved that much. If he kept Sarah in his life he'd end up coming to hate Klio, which was entirely unfair to his future wife and old friend, even if she was already seeing someone on the side. He was the only person who even knew that relationship existed. They still had til Summer Solstice to figure out a way out of the marriage but their prospects were looking grimmer and grimmer. He wanted to fight, truly he did, but part of him had given up and resigned himself to marrying her.

Sarah stirred on the bed, turning her face towards him. He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face. She moved her face into his touch, rubbing her cheek against his bare hand. He shuddered at the sensation and moved his hand to her shoulder, preparing to wake her up. He was interrupted by a soft sound: a moan. He froze and watched as her breathing became shallower and her back arched, moving her closer to him. He would have thought it to be a nightmare if it hadn't been for the moan. That wasn't a sound of fear or pain, that was a sound of—

Green eyes snapped open, their pupils dilated. She caught him staring at her in fascinated wonder and glared back. She shrugged off his hand and sat up.

"Stay out of my dreams, you pervert!" she growled. Jareth looked at her blankly for a moment before grinning—a grin which quickly transformed into a full blown smirk, hint of canines and all.

"Sarah," he purred. She shivered as he said her name just as he had in her dream. She was still _way _too filled with hormones to deal with this. "I have no power over you. I was not in your dream, nor had I any power in directing it. Your dreams are entirely your own. Though, precious," he said, leaning closer as Sarah scrambled out of the bed and started backing away from it. Jareth merely walked through it, following her step for step. "I do have to wonder what your dream was about for you to grant me such an epithet." He kept moving forward. Sarah kept backing up. Her back brain noted the way his muscles moved under his skin as he walked towards her, like a panther, stalking its prey. 'Yep,' she decided as she moved backwards, 'still WAY too hormonal to be dealing with the Goblin King in such a predatory and shirtless mood. Oh shit'—her back had hit the wall and the Goblin King showed no signs of stopping his advance until, Sarah guessed, he'd press her against the wall, his body firmly pressed against her own... 'Bloody hormones,' Sarah thought. Instead he came to a stop before her not even one foot away and placed his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her there.

"I've heard humans say that dreams are what the heart wishes for but the mind denies wanting." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Could your dream have been telling you what you wished for, what you"—his voice dropped about an octave as he whispered—"want?" She could feel his breath on her, and the warmth from his body.

"Because, if the sounds you made as you slept"—oh god she had made _sounds_—"were any indication, I'd be happy to grant your wish, repeatedly, if that was what was desired." Sarah brought her hands up to his chest to push him away. As soon as her hands made contact, he froze and Sarah remembered he was shirtless. She felt all the muscles in his chest tense suddenly under his smooth skin. It felt like velvet over steel.

It was taking all of Jareth's willpower not to grab Sarah and kiss her senseless before moving things more towards the bed. Or the desk. Or the vanity. Really anything fairly sturdy would do. Even the bookshelves had some interesting possibilities. However he was _not _going to force himself upon her. 'More than you already have?' some part of him asked. He had hoped her wish was the one her dream suggested and waited for her to tell him so. Then, she put her hands on his chest. That nearly broke through his resolve. If she moved, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself. Sarah didn't move though. She licked her lips. His eyes immediately zeroed in on her mouth. She very carefully did not swallow.

"This isn't what I wished for, Goblin King." Her use of his title brought him up short, but he quickly regained his smirk.

"Then what did you wish for?" he purred, looking her in the eye. "What is your deepest desire?" Again, his voice caressed the word, and he leaned in to breathe his next words against her neck. "Which of your fantasies can I fulfill?" Sarah's breath had grown ragged and she was firmly fighting off her back brain that was telling her in no uncertain terms, with an accompanying slide show—with soundtrack—that, if she didn't know what she wished for, she should at least try this out, and if it didn't work, maybe some of the details were wrong and she should try again, in a different way, and keep that up until they'd worn out the possibilities.

"Sarah," Karen's voice called from the hall, completely shattering the moment between her and the Goblin King. "Are you up?"

"I'm up," Sarah called, not breaking eye contact with Jareth.

"I'm off to work at the Boutique. I fed Toby breakfast, but I just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

"Thanks, Karen. See you when you get back. I'll have dinner ready." Still she looked at the Goblin King.

"Alright, have a good day."

"You too," and with those words, the words so similar to the ones that had gotten her into this predicament, she remembered what she'd wished for. She waited till she heard Karen walking down the stairs before removing her hands from Jareth's bare chest, much to her body's dismay. He stepped back as she did.

"I remembered what I wished for," she told him quietly. "I wished for answers." And before he could say anything else she had fled the room, grabbing a change of clothes on the way out and muttering something about very, _very, _cold showers. Jareth stared at the door which Sarah had closed behind her for a minute before shaking himself and sinking down on her bed. What had he been _thinking_? Or perhaps his blood had been too occupied elsewhere to provide enough brainpower _to _think. Literally seconds before the entire thing had started he had been thinking about how getting close to Sarah was a bad idea, how he owed it to Klio to not come to hate her and Sarah to not claim her and keep her away from a man who could actually marry her. Apparently all that thought had been useless, to be completely undone by one small, soft moan and green eyes darkened by lust. He would have to have better control over himself in future. He would stop sleeping with her in his arms anymore. for a start. That was obviously bad for his self control. The thing that had stopped things from tipping over board though, and descending into the seas of lust that had so obviously captured them both was her addressing him by his title, not his name. When—_Should _he woo her, he wanted her to see him as Jareth, not the Goblin King.

He resolved to be on his best behaviour from hence forth, giving her a chance to come to know Jareth, the fae and not the Goblin King. Perhaps by the time she got her answers—after all, he was in control of them—she would allow him closer than she had today. Perhaps if he could be with her, if only for a moment, if only for a kiss, life with Klio would be more bearable. Perhaps a taste of her would sate him. He shivered at the idea of it. Her voice echoed through his head at the thought: "Their fruits like honey to the throat, but poison in the blood." No, he suspected if he tasted her he, like Laura, would never be sated. And unlike Laura he had no sister to save him. "Though," some back part of his brain couldn't help but think, "she was saved by tasting the fruit again. Sarah's the heroic type. Perhaps she'd be willing to give that a try." He snorted. Somehow, he doubted it.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully, neither Sarah nor Jareth mentioning what had happened that morning or the night before. Jareth and Sarah played with Toby, fed him and then Sarah made supper while Jareth started teaching Toby a little on how to use his sword under Sarah's watchful if sporadic eye. Jareth told Sarah about how both his father and his uncle were expert swordsmen and had trained him from an early age until he could fight well enough to beat almost any opponent with either hand. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she watched Toby fall and Jareth help him up, correcting and encouraging as needed. He made a pretty good teacher. In fact, he'd make a pretty good—she stopped herself from finishing the thought.

She was making soup for supper and gave Jareth a bowl to take up to her room before Karen arrived home. She heard the door to her room close as Karen opened the front door. She hung up her coat before turning towards the kitchen.

"What did you make? It smells delicious."

"Leek and potato soup," Sarah called from the kitchen. "Come on, the table's already set."

The three family members sat around the table and listened to Karen talk about her day, telling stories of strange customers who had come in and one woman who was dressed entirely in clashing shades of orange and purple. That had been interesting to deal with. When Karen asked the Williams children how their day was, Sarah said that they had played and then Toby had listened to her tell stories while she made supper. Sarah had made it very clear to Toby that he was _not _to mention the Goblin King to his mother.

After dinner, Karen put Toby to bed and then she and Sarah worked to clean the kitchen. Sarah had cleaned as she cooked, so there wasn't much left to deal with. Once they had settled into the routine they had established the previous summer Karen spoke up.

"Sarah. I know that you're leaving Saturday but I was—A friend of mine is in town on Friday and I was hoping to go out to dinner with them. Would you mind terribly watching Toby Friday night? If you want me to stay in so we can have one last night together I completely understand it's just my friend is very busy now and I don't get to see them often…" She trailed off and looked at her stepdaughter. Sarah nearly laughed, once more asked to stay in on a Friday night to look after Toby. She'd long since stopped minding though. She grinned at her stepmother.

"Of course I don't mind you going out with your… friend." She teasingly added a pause before the word. "And putting Toby to bed won't be a problem at all. It'll be just like old times." She smiled to herself, thinking, 'Goblin King and all, even if there is no wish this time.' "Will you be coming home first or…?"

"No, my friend is picking me up at work."

"Do I bother waiting up?" Sarah smirked.

"Sarah!" Karen cried indignantly waving her drying cloth at her stepdaughter. Sarah only laughed and together they finished cleaning the kitchen. Sarah waited for Karen to close her door before taking a deep breath and opening her own. It would be the first time she and Jareth were alone since this morning. Jareth was, for once, not in her bed but sitting by her vanity. The bowl and spoon were sitting next to him and he was reading a new book. He looked up when she walked in.

"Karen's gone to bed across the hall so we have to stay quiet," Sarah whispered. "I'm going to go get ready for bed," and she grabbed her pajamas and walked down the hall to the bathroom to change. Jareth summoned two crystals. The first he tossed at the bowl, spoon and glass on the vanity, which promptly disappeared and reappeared, spotless, in their proper places in the kitchen. The other he threw into the air which simply vanished in a cloud of softly expanding glitter. The air now smelled of magic. Sarah came back into the room in the shorts and t-shirt she slept in. The shirt only hinted at the delicious curves he knew lay underneath and the shorts showed off the long smooth expanse of her legs as they only came to her mid-thigh. He longed to take off his gloves and feel her skin, to kiss her, to hold her close, but he restrained himself. Now was not the time.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at the smell of magic that permeated the air.

"A sound blocking spell. No one outside this room will be able to hear us speak," he explained "I believe you wanted answers. What are the questions you wanted to ask?" Sarah paused. Jareth actually willing to answer questions was something to be grabbed onto and not let go of. Sarah's back-brain heartily agreed. The only thing was, where to start?

"You said I was wished away. Who wished me away?" Sarah's back-brain groaned. This was _not _what it had meant by 'where to start.'

"Hoggle."

"Hoggle?! You're joking."

"I'm not. I don't think the outcome that occurred was the one he had hoped for, not judging by the way he stormed into my throne room that morning."

Sarah stormed over to her vanity and glared at the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you to get your sorry butt up here this instant!" The mirror remained empty.

"He can't come," Jareth said quietly. Sarah whipped around and looked at him in horror.

"What did you do to him?" she whispered. Jareth glared back at her at her words.

"What will it take, Sarah," his voice when he said her name this time was a dangerous hiss, "for you to stop painting me as a villain? I did _nothing_ to him. _He_ cannot come to you because _I _cannot open a portal between the Above and Underground as I am trapped here by your wish!" He snapped. Sarah blinked at him for a moment.

"So every time I called my friends for the past seven years, you've opened a portal?"

"Yes," he ground out.

"I appreciate what you've done for me, but, why?" Jareth considered not answering, he truly did, but something compelled him to tell the truth. He suspected the Labyrinth's power in play.

"Because I didn't want you to forget." 'Me,' he added in the privacy of his head.

"Oh," Sarah said, something in her eyes that he couldn't quite read. "I don't think I could have if I tried," she said, answering what was unsaid, partial confession for partial confession.

"Just what did Hoggle wish for?"

"That I could do more than just let you see them. It was enough to let me see you, speak to you."

"You haven't been able to in all this time?"

"I have no power over you, remember?" A strange emotion flickered in his eyes. "Or, at least, I had no power over you."

"Just what kind of power do you have now?" Sarah asked, starting to be nervous. Jareth laughed.

"Not to worry precious. I can only talk to you, look at you, appear before you. I can't whisk you away to the Underground or some such thing against your will. I only have some power now."

"Good."

Sarah paused and tried to think of another question. "I have my answers," she said. "Can you poof off home now?"

Jareth focused and tried to transport himself, but the magic wouldn't come. "Apparently not," he huffed. "Can you think of no other questions for me?"

Sarah paused and looked within herself. There was a big dark knot tied around the centre of her chest. She thought that that might be what she needed resolved but she couldn't think of a way to put it into words. She shook her head. "Not now. I'll try to come up with something for tomorrow. Let's pass out for now." She moved towards the sleeping bag on the floor. Jareth eyed the bed warily. He could smell her scent on it from over here. He didn't think he could spend the night wrapped in her scent like that and come out sane.

"I'll take the floor again tonight," he said, hastily moving forward to place himself between Sarah and the sleeping bag. "After all, I did spend most of the night in the bed." Sarah just gave him a _look._

"Jareth, it's my turn to take the floor. We are being _fair_ about this. Now, go to sleep."

"But—"

"My will is as strong as yours, Jareth. Don't push me. I'm tired." She moved around him and slipped into the sleeping bag. He focused and was in his sleeping pants.

"Hey," Sarah murmured from where she was curled up in the sleeping bag. "Why can you magic your clothes up here but not Hoggle? Those are the same pants you wore when I appeared in your bed."

"The pants aren't living. I seem to be able to transport nonliving things I am familiar with and nothing else."

"Oh," she muttered sleepily. Apparently she was tired. Jareth climbed warily into the bed and rolled over. Her scent surrounded him. There was no way he was falling asleep like this. Thinking carefully, he divided his magic. With one part he took off the sound proofing spell, with the other he cut off his sense of smell. It would last until he fell asleep. It wasn't exactly pleasant to be unable to smell but it was the only way he was going to sleep that night. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Jareth?" Sarah's sleepy voice came from the floor by the bed.

"Yes?"

"Good night," she yawned.

"Good night, Precious." Eyes still closed, Jareth smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Just what Jareth had planned with that bookcase, I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Apparently, I wouldn't be able to write for a week if he did. If I failed to write for an entire week by brother would probably kill me (or worse, get me expelled,) and then the Labyrinth wouldn't have her scribe and would be PISSED and would drag Sarah into it and Jareth really doesn't want to deal with that. Sigh. I leave it up to your excellent imaginations. Did you like the UST? Did you like the World Building? Did you like the Plot? I don't know! But you could let me know by leaving a contribution in the little box!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! This chapter goes out to all my readers who are in different time zones for me and so normally only get my Tuesday update, (my extremely late Tuesday update. Sorry guys, I only get home really late on Tuesdays). So, to all of you who normally get it on Wednesdays, this chapters for you.

On a more serious note, this Chapter is Tagged for discussion of Death and Miscarriages. Proceed with caution.

To Serve Her Purpose is brought to you by readers like you. If you like this story and would like to support it, please leave a contribution at the bottom of the page!

* * *

The rest of March break passed in much the same fashion. Sarah showed Jareth how to use the shower (a combination her back brain was very happy with) and got most of her homework done. Jareth, on the other hand, was just as fascinated with the idea of Sarah in combination with the shower. There had been one incident where Sarah had left Toby alone with Jareth to finish some reading and come downstairs to find him eating a peach. Jareth not being in sight, Sarah gave Toby a once over and asked him if everything was dancing and demanded to know where he got the peach. Toby had just given her a weird look before replying that he'd gotten it from the fridge with all the other peaches that Karen had bought during that week's groceries. Jareth had come in for the end of this and had given Sarah a _look_. Sarah decided to read Toby the myth of Hades and Persephone just to ram home the lesson. The moral of that one was not to eat anything when in an mythical environment. Jareth sat through the story with wry amusement. He neglected to point out that, by that myth's laws, Sarah would have to return to the underground. Every night before bed Jareth would ask her if she knew the question. Every night she would shake her head. They switched sleeping arrangements every night. Sarah noted that both the sleeping bag and the bed had started to smell of Jareth. For some reason, the mornings after he had the bed he would leave as soon as Karen was gone and take a shower. A long one at that. Sarah just brushed it off. The fae could be strange.

Things changed though, that Friday. Sarah had spent the day packing while Jareth had tutored Toby in more swordsmanship. In some ways having Jareth here had been a blessing. He would entertain Toby when she needed to do homework or cook, would help her clean up using his magic, but would let her go out and play with Toby in the snow, just the two of them. He'd stay in and read as she got some quality sibling time with her brother. That night, Jareth joined them at the dinner table. Sarah listened as Toby told her all of the cool things Jareth had taught him. As he started to trail off Jareth added, "However..." Toby looked up at him and continued as if repeating something he had heard many times.

"A real sword is not a toy. A real sword can do a lot of damage and should be treated with respect. What I have now is a sword and I can play with it but I should never play with a real sword." His voice quieted for the next bit, "I should only ever pull a real sword if I am willing to use it to hurt somebody, and I should only ever be willing to do that to protect myself or someone else." He finished before looking at Jareth. "Did I forget anything?"

Jareth smiled at him, before reaching over and tousling his hair. "Not at all. Well remembered."

Sarah looked at the pair, surprised. Jareth's had been a look of almost fatherly affection. She was also surprised that Jareth had bothered to give Toby such a lecture, apparently repeatedly, when all Toby had was a toy sword.

"I first started learning swordsmanship at around his age. My father gave me the same lecture many times. It is an important one. One every person who holds a sword should know," Jareth told Sarah, taking in her surprised look. "And you, Sarah, how is your essay going?"

Sarah's head dropped to the table. "Don't remind me," she muttered into the wood.

"Come, come," Jareth said, eyes teasing. "It can hardly be worse than the cleaners." That brought Sarah's head up fast.

"At least the cleaners only lasted a few minutes and I didn't have to dread them randomly appearing all of a sudden afterwords with a failing mark attached."

"Well, is the subject matter at least interesting?" Jareth asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm writing on Tennyson's _The Lady of Shalott_. Today I mostly focused on how he addressed the reversing of the male gaze and his reestablishment of it," Sarah replied looking right back.

"Ah, yes, I can see how that could be tedious. The poem itself is lovely though:

'On either side the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye

That clothe the wold and meet the sky

And through the fields the road runs by

To many-towered Camelot.'"

The words flowed like silk from his mouth as he recited the first stanza. His voice caressed each sound to the point where Sarah could almost taste it before letting it go to find its place in the line.

"Downer ending though," Sarah pointed out after shaking herself from the reverie his voice had caused.

"I suppose you would think that," he replied. At this point, Toby, who was tired of having the adults talking about things he couldn't understand asked for dessert. Sarah had made cookies earlier in the day during a break from essay writing. She had seen both boys eyeing them longingly and promised them as dessert. Sarah laughed and went and got the plate of cookies from where she had hid them in a cupboard. She snagged a few extra glasses and the milk. She sat down and told them they could each have _two_ and there would be more tomorrow. Jareth raised an eye at her at the limit. While Toby was intent on gobbling down the cookies Sarah mouthed, 'after he's asleep'. The Goblin King's eyes lit up at the prospect of more cookies and he demurely ate his two, daintily dipping them in the milk. Sarah suppressed a laugh at the incongruousness of "Goblin King" and "dainty." After the two official cookies were duly eaten Sarah followed Toby upstairs where he changed, brushed his teeth, and followed her to her room for a story. Jareth sat on the end of the bed and watched as Sarah led Toby over to her shelf of child-appropriate fantasy. He had noticed that she had some child-non-appropriate fantasy and had quite enjoyed flipping through that. He was surprised at some of the content though. A few of the scenes he had enjoyed rereading a few times while Sarah was out playing with her brother. He particularly enjoyed the scene in one book where the villain got the girl, though that was a rare theme in Sarah's books.

Sarah asked Toby what he wanted to hear as she perused the bookshelves for possible suggestions should he not know.

"The Stolen Child," Toby promptly replied. Jareth laughed in surprise.

"You read him that one?" he asked, looking incredulously at Sarah.

"It's a good poem," She defended herself before turning back to her brother. "Not tonight, Tobes, ok?" She glanced at Jareth. "I don't think I should read that one tonight."

Toby's expression hardened. "I want to hear that one."

"Not tonight Tobes," Sarah said again, again looking at Jareth.

"But you're leaving tomorrow and I wanna hear it!" Toby said, starting to turn red. Jareth was now understanding the "two cookies rule". He could see that neither sibling was willing to budge on this—apparently Toby had his sister's will—and so he chose to end the argument before it could go further. Besides, he wanted more cookies. He took a deep breath and began.

"Where dips the rocky highland

Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,

There lies a leafy island

Where flapping herons wake

The drowsy water rats," Sarah turned to him, her mouth open. Then she noticed how Toby had quieted and remained still.

"There we've hid our faery vats,

Full of berrys

And of reddest stolen cherries."

As Jareth spoke the next words Toby made his way over to where Jareth was sitting on the bed and climbed into his lap.

"Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."

Jareth looked down in surprise at the boy in his lap but continued reciting the poem. It was one of his favorites, and he knew it very well.

"Where the wave of moonlight glosses

The dim gray sands with light,

Far off by furthest Rosses

We foot it all the night,

Weaving olden dances—"

He looked up at Sarah.

"—Mingling hands and mingling glances

Till the moon has taken flight;

To and fro we leap

And chase the frothy bubbles,

While the world is full of troubles

And anxious in its sleep."

He started to stroke Toby's hair as the boy snuggled closer, resting his face in Jareth's shirt.

"Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.

"Where the wandering water gushes

From the hills above Glen-Car,

In pools among the rushes

That scarce could bathe a star,

We seek for slumbering trout

And whispering in their ears

Give them unquiet dreams;

Leaning softly out

From ferns that drop their tears

Over the young streams."

He looked at Sarah during the next part of the stanza, for all that he held Toby close and still stroked his hair.

"Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."

Jareth turned back to look down at the boy snuggled comfortably in his arms.

"He comes with us

The solemn eye'd

He'll hear no more the lowing

Of the calves on the warm hillside

Or the kettle on the hob

Sing peace into his breast,

Or see the brown mice bob

Round and round the oatmeal chest.

For he comes, the human child,

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand."

He whispered the last four lines to the child now sleeping in his lap. Sarah opened her mouth but he gestured for her to be silent. Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping boy, Jareth scooped him up and carried him to the open door. Sarah followed as Jareth made his way down the hall to Toby's room. Once there, Sarah pulled down the covers so that Jareth could lay him down. Once he had, Sarah tucked him in and planted a kiss on his forehead. She moved to the door before looking back at Jareth, who was still standing by Toby's bed. Jareth swept Toby's bangs out of his face and muttered something over him. Sarah was moved by the tenderness in both the gesture and the words, though she could not understand them. After one last look at the sleeping boy that had caused their acquaintance, they moved silently downstairs to devour more cookies.

"You know," Sarah said, breaking the silence as she dipped her cookie in her milk, "That's probably the first time a man has read Toby to sleep since Dad died."

Jareth's cookie paused on the way to his mouth. "He was wrong you know,"

"Who?" Sarah asked, confused at this sudden non sequitur.

"Yeats," Jareth said before taking a drink of milk and continuing. "He thought our world had less weeping then yours. He was wrong. We, too, weep. Just for different reasons." Sarah stayed silent, inviting him to continue. "It is very rare for a fae to die, so that isn't something we have to weep for very often—although due to its rarity, when it does happen, it often hits harder. It is not natural for us to die. We can not take consolation in that— instead we weep for those not born." Jareth cut himself off and took another swig of milk. He seemed to wish it was something stronger. It did feel odd to Sarah, discussing death with the Goblin King over cookies and milk. The setting was too innocent, for such characters and topics. Nonetheless, at her continued silence Jareth continued speaking. "It is widely known, even in the Above I believe, that the fae don't have many children. From what I understand, the reason you humans have decided for this is that our females are fairly infertile. That's not quite right. A female fae is only able to bare a child once every hundred years. Even then, when a pregnancy starts, it often ends before the child has come to term. You weep for those you knew who have passed, for the most part. We mourn those we never knew. The number of times I found my mother crying with my father comforting her—" He cut himself off, fists clenching. Sarah pushed the plate of cookies towards him. She wasn't sure what else to do. Jareth picked one up and considered it for a moment before speaking. "In some ways, I think you are luckier than us."

"I don't know," Sarah said softly. "You lose them before you can know what you're missing." Silence reigned at the table as they each had another cookie, taking comfort in the sugar and each other's presence. Finished with the cookies Sarah put them away, and started to clean up from supper. Jareth merely tossed a crystal at the mess causing it to vanish before she had finished getting her rubber gloves on.

"Why?" Sarah asked, not turning away from the sink. "Why what?" Jareth asked, looking up from examining the cookie crumbs in his glass of milk. "Why did this happen? Why are you back in my life? Why did Hoggle make that wish? Why didn't you know he had? Just, just why?" she asked, turning to face him. Jareth sighed. He had suspected this was what he would have to explain before he could leave but he had waited till Sarah had asked. He hadn't wanted to rush home.

"This may take some explaining." Sarah merely nodded and watched him. "The first thing you must know is that the Labyrinth isn't an it, she's a she. She's the one who answered Higsworth's—"

"—Hoggle's—"

"—Yes, his wish." Sarah looked at him and he could see the question still in her eyes, "Why?" "The next thing you should know." He looked away from her, "Is that I am engaged to be married." Sarah blinked in shock as something—regret? sorrow?— passed through her eyes.

"Who's the lucky woman?" she asked quietly.

"Her name is Klio and we have been friends since childhood," he stated. "We've been desperately trying to get out of the relationship for months. It's true that the Labyrinth has been preparing herself for a queen for a little over a year now but the High Council doesn't seem to grasp that she absolutely refuses to accept Klio. Forcing Klio to become Queen of the Labyrinth will only end in disaster but the High Council and King do not seem to believe us when we tell them, and so we search for a way out of this cursed engagement."

"What?" Sarah asked. "Surely marrying your best friend since childhood can't be that bad."

"No, I suppose there are worse fates than marrying someone, having to produce an heir with someone, that you see as a sister. Tell me, how would you feel about being forced to marry Toby?" Sarah ignored the last jibe and tried to move on with the conversation.

"Well, how does Klio feel about all of this?" she asked.

"From what I understand it would be far worse for her than it would be for me. For her, not only would it be like wedding and bedding her brother but I am not her," he gestured to his ridiculously tight pants, "type."

"Oh..." Sarah said, understanding his meaning immediately. One thing still confused her though. "Ok, even if both of you are dead set against the marriage, what does the Labyrinth have against Klio?" Jareth paused and carefully considered how to answer that question.

"The reason the Labyrinth refuses to accept Klio as her Queen is that she had already chosen the woman who is to be Queen. This woman has proven herself far more capable and worthy of the title of Queen of the Labyrinth than any other woman for a very long time."

"Well, why doesn't the High Council, or the High King, or whatever, just make her marry you instead of Klio?"

Again, Jareth paused.

"They have no power over this woman. No fae does, including, alas, myself. No one can make her do anything she doesn't want to, for her will is word-shatteringly great, and no one can stand in her way when she sets her mind to accomplishing something."

"Why does the Labyrinth want her so much?"

Jareth looked to the ceiling and ran his hand through his wild hair before replying.

"She ran the Labyrinth, Sarah," he sighed. "Even the Lord of the Labyrinth's best efforts could do nothing to stop her. In under thirteen hours she managed what should have been impossible. She won back the child I had taken. She made the words unsaid. She proved to be as changing and capable of adapting as the Labyrinth and showed no fear when faced with the Goblin King. She declared herself his equal in every way. The Labyrinth was very impressed by the kindred spirit she found. And besides," he looked away from Sarah who was starting to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "there was what no one knew." Then and there, Sarah couldn't remember what no one knew but she suspected it was very important, if she could only remember.

"Jareth, just who is this woman?"

Jareth looked at Sarah, looked as hard as he could. He took in her fire-bright green eyes, her dark hair that framed her pale face, her expression, the way she stood. Suddenly, that wasn't enough. With a supernatural speed he closed the distance between them and held her close. He took in her smell, the feel of her body pressed against his, her surprised breath against his chest. He took a deep breath trying to remember it all. After all, it would have to last a lifetime. There was no way out of this marriage. This was the last time he could ever see her, without coming to hate Klio, and allowing Sarah to have a normal life. He wanted her to be happy, after all. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You, precious," he muttered into her hair, "you. Goodbye Sarah." He paused, his voice catching. "Forever." And he vanished, trying to convince himself that maybe forever really wouldn't be too long at all. Sarah stumbled forward at his sudden disappearance. She looked around the kitchen blindly for a moment, his scent still heavy in the air. Suddenly, she sank to the floor and started to cry as, all of a sudden, still with the feeling of his lips pressed against her forehead, what no one knew came back to her.

What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl.

It was all too much. This time, as she cried, the Goblin King did not come to comfort her.

* * *

A/N: THE END!

Seriously. The end. No more. Nada. Zip. Not a single other word in this story. Jareth goes off and marries Klio (much to their mutual despair) and Sarah becomes the first female president of the United States. Really. That's totally what happens.

But Meia! You cry. What about University? And Zutara? We were promised Zutara? How can the story finish here?

Oh. You have a point. I guess I will keep writing and posting. Sigh. I swear, I'm exhausted keeping all of my promises to you. (Please excuse the bad paraphrase)

Tune in next week for more To Serve Her Purpose and we hope you enjoyed the chapter! Contributions below!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ladies! Gentlemen! People of non-binary genders! Welcome to this weeks chapter of _TO SERVE HER PURPOSE._ Last week was quite the cliff hanger that left many readers wondering. Will Jareth get his head out of his rear? Will we finally meet the mysterious Klio? What are Sarah's friends like at university? Stay tuned and find out in this week's instalment of _TO SERVE HER PURPOSE. *Cues theme song* _

* * *

Sarah sat in the train, her cheek pressed against the cool glass as the train pulled out of the last station before hers. Last night had been...difficult. She had managed to pull herself together and drift off before Karen had returned home. The next day had almost been worse though, when Toby had burst into her room the first thing the next morning only to find Jareth gone. He had demanded to know where Jareth was, and Sarah had been forced to explain that he had gone very far away and they wouldn't be seeing him again.

Sarah could have slapped Jareth for the expression that crossed her brother's face when he had asked, "Does that mean Jareth's dead too?"

Sarah had just held him close for a while as they commiserated over the loss of the Goblin King. There hadn't been much time for that though, as Sarah was to catch a train back to U of F at noon. Karen had been slightly tired (Sarah wondered how late she _had_ gotten home) but had helped her finished packing and had given her a ride with Toby to the station. After a quick round of hugs and goodbyes Sarah had left for her life at university, one filled with classes, friends and, aside from the occasional conversation grabbed with her Underground friends when Katara was out or at classes, completely devoid of magic. She spent the hours on the train trying to forget about Jareth, how empty her room had felt without him, how his scent caused her to have the most embarrassing dreams (she'd stopped accusing him after the first morning's debacle) the feel of his lips on her forehead—but if there was one thing the Goblin King was, it was unforgettable. And so she sat, forehead to the window, hoping the glass would rub away the feeling, as the train moved across the countryside.

The train pulled into the station and Sarah saw all her friends waiting on the platform. She was relieved to see Katara without Jet though, she didn't think she could put up with the git after the week she'd had. She stepped off the train and dropped her bags, falling into Katara's welcoming hug. Next came Toph's punch on the arm, then Aang's enthusiastic wave and Zuko's awkward one.

"Welcome back," said Sokka, with his goofy grin and his hair tied up in his familiar though still slightly goofy pony—wolf tail. Everyone grabbed a bag and they headed towards the street, where Iroh's van was waiting to take them home.

The next few hours passed in a bit of a blur for Sarah. The gang got her bags to her room and then whisked her away to the Jasmine Dragon, where they had a private back room all to themselves. She told them a severely edited version of her break. While she was speaking, she noticed that members of the gang kept trying to tell her a story only to be interrupted by Zuko or Sokka. These interruptions got more and more elaborate culminating in Zuko spilling tea—made by Iroh, Sarah had checked, they all knew about Zuko's tea—all over Aang and giving the rest of them such a glare that was so fierce it seemed they might all spontaneously combust. Even Toph, who was blind and therefore immune to such looks, went silent on the topic after that. It only made Sarah even more determined to get the story out of Katara later that night.

After Aang—with some help from Zuko, after a look from his uncle—had gotten cleaned up, the rest of the evening passed uneventfully, or as uneventfully as anything ever passed with the entire gang involved. Finally all the food had been eaten and the tea drunk and everyone gathered to head back to res. While everyone was putting on their coats, Iroh pulled her aside.

"Is there anything that happened over the break that you do not wish to discuss in front of the others?" he asked her. She shook her head firmly. She didn't want to discuss what had happened over the break with anyone. 'Besides,' she thought, 'it's not like they'd believe me.' Although, if anyone would, it would be Iroh. He had always had this weird air about him. Probably something to do with all the tea. Tea and mysticism seemed to go hand in hand. Iroh simply nodded, folded his hands over his ample stomach and said he was there with tea if there was ever anything she wanted to talk about. And something about spring flowers and late frosts but she hadn't really understood that bit. She grabbed her coat and the six friends made their way over to res.

Once she and Katara got to their room they quickly went through their nighttime rituals.

"How was your march break?" Sarah asked, sitting on her bed and brushing her hair as Katara removed the little makeup she wore in their tiny bathroom. "Did you finish that paper Pakku assigned?"

"Yep," Katara said, starting to undo her braid. "All twenty pages of it. And you'll never guess what happened over the break!"

"Is this what Zuko and Sokka didn't want discussed?"

"Yep!"

"Do tell!"

"Sokka met someone."

"That doesn't seem like something that they wouldn't want discussed, and why would Zuko care?" Sarah asked, her train of thought pulling into many homo-erotic stations.

"Well, it's not so much that he met someone and more how..." Katara said, returning to her bed, eyes bright with mirth at her brother's and friend's antics.

"Well? What happened?" Sarah asked, impatient to hear the story already.

"Okay, so her name is Suki and she's a firefighter. She and Sokka met after she and her team put out a fire Zuko and Sokka managed to start." Sarah started reversing the direction of her train of thought.

"Oh god, not the lab again?"

"Better!" Katara said, almost cackling with glee, "they managed to set fire to her fire house!"

Sarah just blinked at her roommate.

"_How?_"

"Well, Zuko was helping Sokka carry some flammable liquid or something like that and Sokka stumbled and dropped his can right in front of the station. Zuko, in his usual irritating fashion"—Sarah smirked—"started yelling at Sokka and stomping around. Unfortunately, he had a tack under his boot and one of his stomps caused a spark and well... to use one of the firefighter's words 'BOOM'. Oh," she added, "they're both okay, except Zuko burned his back tackling Sokka out of the way." Sarah smiled at her roommate's concerned expression. The sparks that would fly between those two sometimes reminded her of... no one at all. "Apparently Suki sat both boys down after they made sure they were okay, and gave them a long, _loud_ talking to about 'the appropriate methods of transporting hazardous materials.' Zuko said you could practically see the hearts in Sokka's eyes." Both woman giggled at the image. "And when she asked if they had any questions he asked for her number. She stormed off, but apparently this other firefighter—I think her name was Ty Lee—told him to come back in a few days with flowers once she'd calmed down. I think he's going tomorrow. I also think he's having Zuko help him with his asking out speech. Want to get popcorn and watch?" Again, both women giggled at the epic fail that that combination would come up with. They fell silent and Katara looked over at Sarah, large blue eyes filled with concern.

"What about you? You didn't talk a lot about your break. Was everything okay?" Katara knew what it was like to lose a mother. She and Sokka, as well as Zuko, had all lost a parent at an early age. It was different for them though. Katara had barely been old enough to remember her mother, Sokka only a few years older. Zuko had been old enough to remember, but had had twelve years to come to terms with his mother's disappearance. Toph alone had not understood what it felt like to lose a parent, having run away to university. She had done what she could though, when she heard the news. Sarah suspected she was the reason all of her teachers had offered her extensions via phone call before she'd even gotten the chance to tell them, but Toph denied it and the rest of the gang stayed silent on the subject.

She considered telling Katara about her march break. She opened her mouth.

"Well, the antagonist from my teens who I accidentally wished my brother away to in a fit of brattishness that only a teenager can pull off reentered my life. Anyway, when I was fifteen I spent ten hours in his magic kingdom beating everything he threw at me, including a roofied peach crystal ball thing where we danced, in order to win back my brother. I did, just in time, and so I declared he had no power over me. He then disappeared from my life for the next seven years except possibly saving Karen's life after the car crash but I never asked if that was him. Anyway, the day before the anniversary one of my friends from his magic Labyrinth—oh did I mention I made friends there?—accidentally wished me away to him so I woke up in his bed and then he comforted me and then I ended up back in my house where I accidentally wished him away to me, er, ish. Anyway, he spent the next week sleeping in my room while I had the most amazing, no, not amazing, amazing is the wrong word, sex dreams about him and there was some extreme sexual tension but he comforted me because it was so hard losing my dad. He was surprisingly good with Toby though. I swear him keeping Toby busy was the only thing that let me finish my MOUNTAINS of homework, why did I think a double major was a good idea? Why? Anyway, turns out all this happened because his magic Labyrinth is sentient and wants me for her queen instead of this woman he's supposed to marry. I'm really not sure how I feel about that to be totally honest. Oh and did I mention that apparently he loves me?" She did _not _say.

"It was hard. I really miss my dad," she said. Katara's eyes were full of understanding as she reached over and patted Sarah on the arm.

"I know," Katara said. "Let me know if there's anything I can do, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kat," Sarah said, looking away from her friend. "I'm pretty tired. Can we just pass out?" Katara nodded and both girls lay down, Sarah turning to face the wall. Katara turned out the light.

"Good night," she whispered.

"'Night," Sarah said, silently resolving not to cry.

That night, she didn't. The tears came the next day when she called her friends and none of them came. Perhaps this really was forever after all.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne looking over the emptied room. When he had returned four days ago he had ordered everyone "_**OUT!**_" and proceeded to bog anyone who strayed too close. He knew he would have to appear for court tomorrow but for now he would continue brooding. He let a crystal roll over his hands as he sprawled over the throne, one leg thrown over the side. For the thousandth time he considered watching Sarah, or letting her friends go to her. She called on them every day, although each day there was less and less hope in her voice as she said the words. Oh, yes, he heard them loud and clear now. No longer did one of the three's own magic tell him when they were wanted, he could now here her voice as she called to them. It was quickly becoming the most exquisite torture he had ever known.

He did not open the portal though, even when the three had come to demand why. He had just sent them away with a crystal and a threat. After all, if he couldn't have her, why should they?

"Sarah," he breathed at his crystal. Vague images started to form but Jareth threw it against the wall, shattering it before they could become clear. He was thoroughly disgusted by his own weakness. He stared at the fragments of crystal on the floor, where they joined countless other crystals that had been shattered over the course of the four days, sighed, and started to form a new one. He was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Leave me," he called, loudly enough so whoever was banging on the door would hear.

"Jareth," drifted a voice through the barred doors. "Open the door!"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. He really and truly did not feel like dealing with Klio at the moment. At least not until he'd had more of a chance to settle his emotions.

"_Leave me!" _he called again, voice firmer this time.

"Jareth." Klio's voice was dangerously sweet. "If you don't open this door in the next ten seconds, God and Goddess help me, I will go and get your _mother_."

Both of Jareth's feet hit the floor and he glared daggers at the door.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she said. Jareth remained still for a moment until he heard, "Alright we'll play it your way," in a low voice and then, louder, "10, 9, 8, 7—"

Jareth waved a hand and the doors flew open to reveal his oldest friend, standing with her hands on her hips and a dangerous glint in her eye. Jareth took a moment to be thankful he'd opened the doors. It appeared she was dead serious about getting his mother and that was the _last _thing he needed, or worse, his father.

Klio walked in. Her eyes, normally blue, were as dark as the sky after Pompeii, her hair blazed behind her like a stream of flame. (Jareth wondered if he should be worried that his metaphors were so violent.) She looked at the mess of crystals that littered the floor of the throne room and marched forward, stopping just before the pillow pit.

"Well," Jareth asked, irritated. "What do you want?"

"All three of her friends, _all three of them_, came to find me. Apparently you disappeared for five days after something happened, Hoggle was really unclear on what, and got back only to completely cut off contact between her and them. What _happened_, Jareth?"

"It's none of your concern, Klio," Jareth growled, throwing himself back in his throne.

"Of course it isn't," she said, smiling sweetly and baring her teeth at the same time, "My best friend, one who has stood by me through some of the worst experiences of my life, who I'm supposed to get married to in a little over three months, is having his worst crisis since the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth..." She paused, and her eyes lit with understanding. "She's back!" She cried, a wide smile splitting across her face. "I have to meet her, the only person to best you in how many centuries? Oh God and Goddess, the stories I could tell her." She cackled, then looked at her friend's much darker expression. "But, no, that can't be right. You wouldn't be in this mood if she were back and besides, you—"

"Have no power over her," Jareth finished. "You don't need to remind me." Klio walked around the pillow pit and marched up to her friend, putting both hands on the arms of his throne and leaning to look her friend in the eye. She took a deep breath through her nose.

"God and Goddess, I can practically smell her on you. What _happened?_" She breathed, looking him in the eye.

"You swear to the gods far too much for a noblewoman, you know that?" Jareth asked his friend.

"Yes, well, I've never been the ideal fae noblewoman, have I? And stop trying to change the subject." She stood up straight and gave him a look. "Tell. Me. What. Happened." Jareth considered his options. He could not tell her, but then she probably _would_ get his parents involved. Which meant... Sighing deeply, Jareth sat up straight and began.

When he had finished the story, Klio stood staring at him in stunned amazement.

"So, you can talk to her now, and the Labyrinth has stated she wants her has a queen?" she asked, double checking what were to her the most important parts of the story. "Then what are you doing down here and not in the Above wooing her socks off?"

Jareth looked at her, stunned. "Because I'm marrying you in three months?" he said, slowly and uncertainly. Klio sighed in impatience.

"Look, just because we haven't found a way to get of this agreement yet does _not_ mean there isn't a way out of it. Especially not with the Champion of the Labyrinth, She-Who-Can-Make-The-Words-Unsaid, in the mix. And now you'll be really trying to find a way out as well." Jareth looked affronted, though hopeful, at her words.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We both know that I've been trying harder to get us out of this engagement. I understand your reluctance. I was the best of a bunch of bad choices and at least we can get along. I don't really blame you for not wanting to marry one of the other noblewomen. Even I am not interested in our noblewomen, but still, you haven't had as much as an interest in getting out of this as I have. Now you do!" She smiled brightly, then frowned again. "Although, if you disappeared like you said you did, then cut her friends out of her life, you have a _lot_ to make up to her. I suggest you get to work, Goblin King. I'm already late to see my lady. Think you can manage this on your own?" When the Goblin King looked at her there was a gleam in his eye.

"Yes," he replied. "Best of luck in your courting, Klio."

"And you in yours," Klio said, smiling right back, before leaving the throne room and transporting herself to meet the lady of her heart.

When she had left, Jareth waved his arm and all the crystal shards disappeared and the doors closed. He needed quiet for a little while longer to plan this. He smiled to himself as he draped himself over his throne one leg up over the arm, summoned his favourite riding crop, started tapping it on his thigh and got down to what he did best: Plotting.

* * *

A/N: Before I close this week's show I would like to shout out a special set of thanks to my Beta!Sister for staying up to help me with this and my younger Brother for not killing me when I showed in this chapter. Next week on _TO SERVE HER PURPOSE: _Sarah at Uni! Did the author survive the host of angry readers long enough to post! Tune in next week and find out! If you enjoy _TO SERVE HER PURPOSE_ please leave what you can in the little box! All contributions welcome! _TO SERVE HER PURPOSE_ is brought to your by reviewers like you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *Throws new chapter at readers. *Ducks behind blast shield. *Pushes Beta out to talk to reads. *Curls up and hopes for forgiveness.

B/N: My sister, Frederick George the Fifth—A/N: throws napkin at beta—hereafter referred interchangeably as 'Ptolomeia', 'Meia', and 'the author', wishes to express her most sincere and heartfelt apologies about her almost inexcusable—A/N: throws _placemat_ at beta—offense, that is, failing to deliver what she had—A/N: raises pincushion threateningly—ahem. That is, my sister (your author) has been kind of ridiculously busy getting her outfit ready for a con (A/N: Ty Lee! Woowoo!) and preparing for school, and because of this our schedules haven't really lined up in a place where we could edit. She is really, really sorry, and, as recompense—

A/N:I will be posting on Sunday. This will also be in celebration of two months of strangers on the internet reading my conversations with other people's imaginary friends... I mean, 2 mouth of Serving Her Purpose. Without further ado, Enjoy the next chapter!

Sarah walked in to her Celtic studies class Thursday morning and took her regular seat, near the front surrounded by her friends—well, most of them. She waved at Merlin, seated in the back of the class, as she and the neckerchiefed man had become over the course of the class. She was in the front row with Toph, Katara and Zuko, Aang and Sokka sitting behind them. Professor Tania looked up from where she was arranging her notes on her desk, eyes darting around counting heads, then cleared her throat. The entire class fell silent.

"Good morning, everyone," she said, her brows going up as she watched students. Her lips quirked. "I hope you had a pleasant break. Frolicking—" she paused and smirked "—_frolicking—_whatever you young 'uns get up to these days."

Sarah fought down a blush. Katara, one seat over, raised a curious eyebrow. Sarah waved her off. While she might have technically slept with the Goblin King, it really wasn't what it sounded like.

"Now you're back to good old U of F and classes. And classes, as every university student knows, means work. Don't bother groaning," she added, cutting off a few stiffed groans towards the back of the room. "You'll actually enjoy this. Today we start work on your final which, as you'll all remember from when you read your course outline," she said, emphasizing the last few words with the glare of a teacher who knew just how little that actually happened, "at the beginning of the semester, is holding a Beltane celebration and accompanying Medieval festival for the university. Now everyone will be in charge of an activity except for the King and Queen of Spring. During the festival and fair they will initiate all events and act regal and so on and so forth. They will NOT, however, get out of the hard work. Everyone is expected to hand in a paper on their booth, the activities they ran, the origin of the activities they ran, etc. You find details in these handouts." She gave them to the person on the end of the front row who began to pass it down. She handed Toph a special copy written in braille. "You may work in groups of no more than four on your booths, and your team must submit a proposal for all activities you plan to do at your booth to me and to the head of this Fair. Individual papers must be handed in at the end of the fair. No duplicates will be accepted and, as always, plagiarism will get you a zero and probably kicked out of the college. The head of the festival has a different job. Their sole responsibility will be organizing the fair—well, that and helping any students who need help. Being the Head of the Fair is no light work. Today we will be picking the Head of the Fair and the King and Queen of Spring. The rest of you have your booth proposal's due next week. The King and Queen will have to hand in a proposal on traditional Beltane activities they want to run. Now, the King and Queen will be selected randomly." She held up two bags, one with all the names of the girls in the class, one with all the names of the boys. "If you get selected and don't want the job, say so and we'll pick someone else. But before that, let's select the Head of this shindig. Does anyone have any suggestions as to who would make a good leader for this project?" She paused, eyes scanning the room and waiting for an answer.

Sarah's names, sometimes just her first name, sometimes her last, sometimes both, chorused out from at least five different places around the room, although one voice yelled out "Merlin!" and a couple of others yelled out different names. Sarah looked around in surprise.

Professor Tania looked amused. "All in favour of Sarah Williams as Head of the Fair?" Hands shot up all around the room, and she scanned the room, counting. "And with a clear majority, Sarah Williams has been selected Head of the Fair." Sarah blinked in surprise, and slightly in disappointment. She had been looking forward to running a booth at the fair. She'd been doing research on traditional Fair activities and Beltane celebrations all semester. Well, at least she'd get to see what other people came up with, and at least this way she wouldn't have to redo any of the research. "Now it's time to select the King and Queen of Spring." She lifted the first bag. "For the Queen of Spring we have—" she rummaged her hand in a bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She put down the bag and opened the slip.

"Katara Arnook!" Sarah turned to smile at her friend who was smiling brightly in turn as polite applause scattered through the room. The rest of the group congratulated her in their own quiet way. "And now for the King of Spring." She raised the other bag and pulled out another slip of paper. Everyone was expecting Aang to be chosen, he always was for things like this. He didn't always enjoy it, but he did always get picked. When she had unfolded it this time she said:

"Zuko Sozin," she said, sounding surprised. The entire gang turned to Zuko, whose right eye was wide with shock, left, as wide as the scars would let him. He blinked a few times in stunned silence. The gang murmured surprised congratulations, as shocked applause slowly made its way around the room.

"Moving on to today's actual content, who can tell me what Beltane is?" Hands went up around the room, Merlin's going up almost as fast as Sarah's, and so class went on.

When class ended, the gang made its way to the caf to grab lunch. As they walked down the hall, Aang turned to Sarah, Zuko, and Katara. "Congratulations on getting big roles in the Fair guys," he said cheerfully.

"How does it feel to be so high and mighty, your majesties and Headship?" Sokka asked, mockingly bowing to them. Katara glared at him.

"Weird," Zuko said. "I'm not used to being chosen for stuff like this. I thought for sure it would be Aang." The gang nodded as one.

"I honestly didn't expect to be elected Head of the Fair," Sarah said, her eyebrows drawing down. At least it would keep her busy, she thought, keep her mind off—no. she wasn't going to finish that thought.

Toph stopped in the middle of the hallway and started guffawing.

"Oh, Queeney," she laughed. Sarah winced at the nickname as she always did. "That's funny. That's really funny. You? Not be in charge of this? Who else were they going to put in charge? Sokka?" She wheezed out between laughs. ("Hey!" Sokka said, more out of habit than any actual offense.) "Have you ever gotten anything below an A+ on _anything_ you handed in for that class?" Toph asked as she finished her laughing fit and they started walking again, Badger in the lead.

"No," Sarah admitted sheepishly.

"Besides," Sokka added, having seemingly forgotten Toph's insult,"you'll be doing what you do best! Ordering people around, getting things done. Getting people to do what you need them to do so you can do your job. It's perfect for you." He paused and gave her a considering look. "Maybe _you_ should have been Queen..." he trailed off and shrugged as she shook her head vehemently.

"I'd rather leave that to your sister," she said as they entered the caf and got in line for food, Sokka at the head of the line as always when food was involved. "That reminds me. Congratulations!" She called over her shoulder to Katara and Zuko, right behind her in line.

"Thanks," Katara said as she gathered her plate of food. "I guess being King and Queen of Spring is a bit of a big deal."

"It is," Sarah agreed as they took their plates full of food over to their usual table, "but that's not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about, then?" Katara asked, eyes a little suspicious.

"What?" she asked innocently as Sokka and Zuko took a sip of their drinks. "You didn't know that you and Zuko are getting married?" Sokka's and Zuko's drinks sprayed across the table. Katara worriedly watched her brother choke as Toph patted Zuko on the back.

"_WHAT?" _Zuko asked as soon as he had his breath back.

"Well," Sarah continued, taking deep pleasure in the look of horror on her friends' faces. "Technically you'll be being handfasted. But that's about equivalent to a modern marriage for them. So," she said gleefully. "Congratulations on your soon-to-be marriage. I'm sure your hypothetical children will be very beautiful." Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Aang all gave her dirty looks as she and Toph high-fived. Katara finished up the last of her meal before standing to go.

"I've got to go meet Jet," she said. "My boyfriend. The guy I am romantically attached to. The one who I am not cheating on and will not be marrying someone else while I am dating." Sokka rolled his eyes as Toph blew her hair angrily out her sightless eyes.

"Don't worry," Sarah said, giving her roommate an affectionately exasperated look, "It doesn't count as a real marriage. It's not like we'll be getting a priest or priestess to officiate it or anything. Go and see your boyfriend." Katara grabbed her bag and, waving goodbye to her friends, left.

"So," Sarah asked, turning back to the gang. "What are you guys thinking of for your booths?"

"Play sword-fighting," said Sokka.

"Maybe teaching some dances?" Aang offered.

"I'm gonna see if this festival or the Royal Court needs a Jester or two," Toph said, smiling evilly.

"Two?" Zuko asked.

"Me and Fred Weasley," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Fred Weasley. You know, he has a twin studying over at UofH. He's helped me pull some of my greatest stunts," she said smugly.

"Wait, was he your extra set of hands for the 'behind the Quad' incident last year?" Sokka asked. Toph's smile only widened.

"You mean he helped you with the cake?

"And the fireworks?"

"And Zuko's tea?" Everyone at the table but Zuko shuddered collectively.

"It's not that bad!" he cried in defense of his tea.

"Sorry, Sparky," Toph said—while Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man, the nickname being passed around the fire house for him, was great, it just took too long to say—"but it really _really_ is." Aang, Sokka and Sarah nodded in unison. Zuko was good at many things. He was a great chef, he never over- or undercooked anything. He was good in Kendo. He was surprisingly good at mixing drinks. (They had found that out that one night that none of them now remembered, nor, judging by the way they woke up, wanted to). Of his many talents though, tea making was not one of them. Iroh would serve Zuko's tea only to the customers that he really _really_ didn't like.

"The Lady likes it," Zuko said sulkily to himself. The gang paused and nodded in agreement. None of them were really sure who The Lady was. Iroh seemed to know, but as usual, he wasn't telling. She wouldn't give her name when asked so they all just referred to her as "The Lady". She came once a year, every year and was, as far as the gang knew, the only person on the entire planet, aside from Zuko himself, who actually enjoyed Zuko's tea.

Sarah used her roll to finish the last of the sauce on her plate, finished the last of her drink, grabbed her tray and got up.

"I'm gonna go study for my classics course. See you all later." She turned as the gang waved and headed back towards her room.

When she got there she picked up her copy of the Republic and started to reread it.

It was a couple of hours later that Katara came back, a strange look on her face. Sarah sat up from where she'd been reading, lying on her bed to face her friend.

"How was Jet?" she asked, wondering at the look on her friend's face.

"Fine," Katar said distractedly before shaking her head and looking at Sarah. "The strangest thing happened on my way back to the dorm though." Sarah made a do-tell gesture. "A guy came up to me as I was crossing the Quad and gave me this." She held out a sprig of small blue flowers. "He asked me to give them to you..." Sarah took the flowers and stared at them in astonishment before asking her friend:

"Can you describe the guy who gave these to you?"

"Um," Katara said, looking u,p obviously thinking. "He was a little older than us; blond, kind of wild hair; intense, mismatched blue eyes; and he was wearing the _tightest _pants I've _ever_ seen."

Sarah fell back on the bed, a loud sigh leaving her as she landed.

"You know this guy?" Katara asked, slightly confused by her friend's reaction.

"Barely," Sarah said. "We met a few times and, well, it's complicated..." She checked the clock. "Don't you have class now?" she asked her concerned roommate. Katara checked the time, swore a little under her breathe grabbed her books and ran for the door. At the door, she paused and looked at Sarah, who was lying back on her bed.

"You'll tell me about him later, right?" she asked. Sarah just nodded and waved her friend away. She'd think of something to tell Katara about Jareth later. She didn't think her roommate would believe the truth, not that she could blame her.

She should be angry at Jareth. She knew she should for pulling this kind of stunt, for disappearing and taking her friends with him, for making her life such a confusing mess but, as she clutched the forget-me-nots he had sent to her chest, she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face.

He was coming back.

When she called on her friends later that day, all three of them appeared.

A/N: Howdy again folks, I just wanted to explain a thing to my wonderful readers. See, two weeks ago, when I was really mean to my readers, I got more than twice as many reviews as normal! Then, when I posted the start of the resolution, I got far fewer reviews than normal. This tells me that my dear readers love it when I do mean things to my characters. (Yes I know some of those were death threats by peaches. I'm a Zutarian. Death threats are a sign of love). As everything I do I do for you, (except getting ready for Con. Sorry guys, that's for me) I have no choice but to start being meaner to my characters. So, my dear readers, my question to you is this: Which character should I kill off next? ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Howdy folks. This early update is to celebrate two months of posting. Wow. It REALLY does not feel that long. I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story, and welcome any new readers. You're in for a ride. I appreciate all the thoughtful reviews that people leave, and the ones that just express appreciation. All my notifications for follows and favourites always bring a smile to my lips. I really appreciate the encouragement. Thanks folks. This wouldn't be happening without you. And with, no more babbling (until the second author's note where there is PLENTY more) the moment you've all been waiting for, Chapter Ten. Enjoy!

* * *

March 21st, Sarah's twenty-third birthday, dawned bright and clear, if still cold with the remnants of winter's dying breath. Katara had swimming practice that morning and as soon she left Sarah sat in front of her mirror and called to her friends. They all showed up, their images superimposing on each other in her small mirror, and sung for her what was possibly the worst rendition "Happy Birthday" since Jareth banned the goblins from singing it on pain of _the _pain after the first time. What exactly _the _pain was, Sarah didn't know. Sir Didymus said it was much too offensive for the ears of his lady, Ludo would only say "The pain bad" (which was the only time Sarah had ever heard him use a definite article) and Hoggle would turn a combination of white, green and orange whenever Sarah would bring it up, and stay non-verbal until she changed the subject. Whatever the pain was, she assumed it was pretty horrifying. She spoke to her friends individually then. First was Ludo. Sarah asked him how he was, but he didn't have much to say, they'd all caught up for several hours the first day she got a flower.

"Gift fo Sawah," he said, holding out his hand and tossing something at the mirror that separated them. A small beautiful green emerald fell onto her dresser with a small clatter. Sarah picked it up. It was exactly the same shade as her eyes and it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh Ludo," she said, wanting to wrap him in a hug, "It's beautiful."

"Sawah pwetty. Stone pwetty. Sawah nice. Stone nice," Ludo said, smiling and nodding proudly at his flawless logic. Sarah smiled at him and slipped the stone into her small jewelry box, where she kept all of his such gifts. She had gathered quite the collection of precious and semi-precious stones over the years, not to mention all the other ones whose value were purely sentimental. Sarah would not have parted from any of them for either of the worlds.

Next came Sir Didymus. His gift for her was his yearly book of tales. Any person who wanted permission to cross his bridge in the Bog had to tell him a story of them or their people. Sarah had tales from all over both worlds. He knew she loved the stories he brought her every year and so would write out each and every story meticulously, in his clear, cursive, flowing hand, and give her that year's collection on her birthday. Sarah would read little else—that wasn't assigned, anyway—until she finished the volume. She'd read hundreds of new stories that way. She thanked him profusely for his gift and with a bow, he vanished. Finally, it was just her and Hoggle.

"Hiya Sarah," he said. "Happy Birthday." He threw through the mirror two objects. The first was one he gave her every year. It was a bouquet of yellow roses and irises. Sarah picked it up and smelled it.

"You didn't have to you know," she said, like she always did. Seven years later, he was still worried about being her friend. She'd refused to let him doubt verbally and so this was how he reaffirmed it every year, and, every year, she told him he didn't need to.

"Yeah, well," he said gruffly. He still felt guilty about wishing her away, however accidentally. "I just thought your room could use some colour."

"Of course." Smiling at him, she put the flowers off to one side to pick up the other gift.

It was a simple necklace with a silver pendent on the end that had a spiral embossed into it.

"Thank you, Hoggle," she said, picking it up and watching it spin before her eyes. She undid the clasp and put the necklace on. Eyes still looking at the desk, she asked a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Hoggle," she said, fingering the necklace. "Why did you wish me away? What happened?" How could you do that to me? Was left unsaid.

"I, um, er, I...I..." Sarah looked up at her stuttering friend who was wringing his hands and looking very nervous. He never had been a very good liar.

"Jareth told me you wished me away," she said.

"And you believed him?" Hoggle asked, looking for a way out.

"Yes," Sarah said simply. He hadn't been lying when he told her that. "I did. Why, Hoggle?" Hoggle gave her a defeated look, his shoulders slumping.

"I didn't mean to," he said sadly. "I just wished there was something more he could do for you than just let us through. I didn't think anything would come of it. And I knew he wouldn't hurt you after he helped save your step-mother last year. I didn't mean for nothing to happen."

Sarah frowned in confusion.

"How did that wish end with me—" she stopped herself from saying 'in his bed' not wanting her friends to know that bit of the story "—in the Underground," she finished.

"The Labyrinth interfered," Hoggle said, looking a little worried. "That hasn't happened in a very, very long time..." he trailed off. "Honest, Sarah. I just wanted you to feel better and he was the only person I knew who I thought might have been able to help."

Sarah considered her friend's words for a moment before reaching out and plucking a yellow iris from the bouquet he'd given her. She held it out and as soon as it touched the mirror it disappeared from her hand and reappeared in Hoggle's.

"Your friendship means a lot to me, Hoggle. Keep the flower to remember that." Hoggle carefully, lovingly, tucked the flower into his vest.

"Thank you, Sarah," he said, looking at the flower rather than her. He had never been very comfortable with open displays of emotion. "And happy birthday." And just like that he was gone. Sarah sighed and picked up the book Sir Didymus had given her. She went over to her bed, sat back and started reading.

Around eleven, Katara came back and changed before grabbing her books and heading towards the library, waving to Sarah as she left. Sarah found her eyes flicking towards the clock as it started it's count down to noon. 46 minutes. 33. 24. 13. 7. 3. Sarah put the book down. She was never late when she said she'd call and she never missed a call without calling before hand to reschedule. 56 seconds till noon. 30. 15. 3, 2, 1... The phone rang. Sarah grabbed it.

"Hello Kiddo," her mother's voice came over the phone. "How's my birthday girl?" Sarah smiled to hear her mother. They hadn't talked since last month's phone call and it was great to hear her voice.

"Great! How's England treating you?" she asked. Linda and Jeremy were spending the next six months in England doing a shoot for a new movie. She had been in the middle of packing for the move when she and Sarah had last spoken.

"Just fine, but it's not every day my only daughter turns twenty-three. Tell me more about your life, how are classes? You have any plans for tonight?" And so Sarah spent the next half hour happily updating her mother on her classes before getting around to her plans for that night.

"Me and my friends are going to go to open mic night at the Jasmine Dragon."

"The tea shop? What, no going out for some wild parties? What's the use of going away to University if you don't go get horrifyingly drunk every once in a while while you're still young enough to recover from it?" Linda teased her daughter over the phone.

"Mom!" Sarah cried, smiling despite herself. "It will be a nice, responsible, laid back, safe night. One that I'll actually be able to remember."

"Eh, memory's overrated. Tell me, will there at least be a boy of the boyfriend variety attending this laid back evening?"

"No," Sarah said, a little sadly. Her mother caught on to the tone immediately.

"Is there a boy you _wished _was attending?"

Sarah paused for a moment and thought that over. Wished was a strong word... and besides, she'd hardly call Jareth a boy.

"No," she finally replied.

"Sarah Jane Williams, you may have been able to lie to your father when the need arose but you could never hide anything from me. Just who is this boy?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call him a boy..." Sarah trailed off weekly.

"Oh?" Linda mentally prepared to back up whatever her daughter decided to do and tell her she loved her no matter who she dated.

"More man, than boy..." Sarah thought about his pants. Yep. Definitely a man.

"Oh, ho!" Linda said, mentally changing gears. "Spill, Sarah. Now."

Sarah took a deep breath.

"We met during an event when I was fifteen then lost contact till March break where he showed up and helped me deal with the anniversary." Linda gave her daughter a moment to collect herself, taking a moment to grieve herself, before continuing this line of conversation.

"Seven years and not a word and he shows up out of the blue?"

"Well," Sarah said, trying to figure out how to phrase what happened in a way that wouldn't have her mother calling the white coats. "He reentered my life through a mutual friend."

"How long were you guys friends, when you were fifteen?"

"I wouldn't call us...friends, exactly. About ten hours," Sarah replied in an attempt to be casual.

"And you remembered him after seven years?" Linda asked, wondering what could have been so memorable.

"It was an intense ten hours. Besides, he's a memorable guy," Sarah defended herself.

"Intense, huh?" Sarah could just _hear _her mother's raised eyebrow. "Isn't fifteen a little young to be having any... _intense _activities? Particularly ones that last ten hours?"

"MOM!" Sarah cried indignant. "It's not like that! We were on opposite sides of a competition." Linda paused, waiting for her daughter to answer her unspoken question. "I won," Sarah finally added.

"That's my girl!" Linda said, smiling proudly at her daughter's victory. "So, where is this guy now? And what's his name? I can't keep calling him 'this guy'"

"His name is Jareth and I don't know. He just kinda walked in and walked out and now..."

"Now?" Linda asked, curious about this man in her daughter's life.

"Well, I don't know. A few days ago he sent me flowers but I've heard nothing since..."

"Flowers? What kind?"

"Forget-me-nots."

"Huh." Linda paused and thought over what she knew. "Sounds to me like he's still interested. Wait and see what happens, I guess." She switched the topic back to Sarah's birthday. "So, did my package arrive on time?" she asked. Sarah leaned over to grab the package she had picked up at the post office on Friday.

"Yep, sitting right in front of me, waiting to be opened," she said eagerly. Her mom often managed to get her amazing gifts for her birthday and Christmas.

"One sec, let me put you on speaker."

"Happy birthday to you," sang her mother and Jeremy. "Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sarah," they held the last note before going into harmony for the last line of the song. "Happy birthday to you." They had beautiful voices. Sarah had always admired her mother's voice. She herself had never been a great singer.

"Yes," Linda said, sensing Sarah's unvoiced impatience. "You can finally open your present."

"Yippee!" Sarah said gleefully. She ripped open the package as her mother chuckled at her childish glee. Inside lay a CD case. Sarah picked it up, wondering who her mother had picked out for her this time. She was normally pretty good at guessing what music Sarah would like. She'd been the one who introduced her to David Bowie who was by far Sarah's favourite artist. This was easy to tell by the many, _many _David Bowie posters that covered her wall. Sarah read the CD jacket.

"No way," she breathed, completely unable to believe that what she held in her hands was real. "NO WAY!" she yelled, holding David Bowie's soon-to-be-released album 'Black Tie White Noise' in her hand.

"I think she likes it," she heard Jeremy mutter to Linda.

"This isn't supposed to come out till next month!" Sarah cried, cradling the CD to her chest. "How did you get this?"

"A woman has her ways," her mother said mysteriously. "And it helps when you did a movie with the singer himself. It came out in '86, you remember? Oh, what was it called..."

"Maze?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer. She owned a copy of every single movie her mother had ever been in and watched all of them many times.

"That was it. Open the case." Sarah did as she was told and almost fainted. It was signed. With a message. "Happy birthday, Sarah, from David Bowie," was on the inside of the jacket. Her mother and Jeremy had signed underneath.

"Breathe, kiddo," Linda advised. Sarah took a breath and launched into a long stream of "Thank you,"s and "You're the best"s with some "BEST GIFT EVER"s thrown in for good measure. When she paused from breath her mother interrupted.

"You're welcome, kiddo. I'll leave you to listen to your new music before you explode with excitement. Happy Birthday. Have fun with your friends tonight. I'll talk to you Easter Sunday, ok?"

"Sure thing Mom. Talk to you then. Thanks again. Love you!"

"Love you too Kiddo," Linda said, smiling, before hanging up the phone. Sarah promptly slid the CD into her Walkman, put on her head phones and spent the next several hours listening and relistening to her new CD.

* * *

When Sarah returned from dinner, Katara was waiting in their room. She was wearing clothes that were better suited to going out for drinks than open mic at the Jasmine Dragon but Sarah couldn't really blame her. She didn't get to go out often, what with having to keep her grades up to keep her scholarship, so when she did, she often took the opportunity to get dressed up. Katara looked at her roommate in the mirror with a critical eye as she put the finishing touches on her make up.

"You going to get changed?" Katara asked. Sarah looked down at her loose blouse and faded jeans. They were a little under dressed for open mic night, but not overly so.

"I was just gonna go like this," she shrugged. Katara's eyes hardened and it took all of the courage that Sarah had needed to run the Labyrinth and then some not to run screaming there and then.

"Sarah," Katara said sweetly. "It's your 23rd birthday and you are going out with friends. Wear something nice."

Katara in dress up mode was not someone to mess with, even if it was Sarah's birthday. Sarah walked over to the closet and pulled out the green top with the silver clasp that rested just below her collar bone, the low back and the neckline low enough to hint at cleavage without being too much and a pair of skin tight black pants. She looked stunning in the outfit and knew it. It was also one she was comfortable in. Between the two qualities, Katara would not object. Sarah came out of the bathroom, put on some make up to complement her outfit and turned to look at her friend. Katara gave her the once over and nodded in approval. The women grabbed their coats and headed outside. They left so quickly that neither one noticed the owl sitting in the tree outside their window. Once they'd left the owl took off on silent wings, hooting a hoot that, if one listened carefully, almost sounded like the word "soon".

* * *

The weather had taken a sudden change for the worse and while earlier it had been clear and bright it was now heavily overcast and the wind was picking up something fierce. Sarah turned up her collar against the wind as they walked. As they turned onto the small university town's main street they saw Sokka disappear into the karaoke bar. Sarah turned to her roommate.

"Isn't he supposed to be meeting us at the Jasmine Dragon?" she asked. Katara wore a grim, slightly irked expression.

"Yes," she growled. "He is. Come on, let's go grab him and then meet up with everyone else." The wind howled as the two ran down the street. Sarah couldn't help but be reminded of a storm long ago. This one was so similar. A block down from the karaoke bar, the rain started to fall in a heavy downpour, unusual for the season. The girls sprinted the last few meters and ducked into the bar.

"Wait here. I'll go grab Sokka," Katara said before disappearing into the crowd. Sarah looked around for as she waited for her friend to return with her wayward brother. She jumped when thunder crashed outside and all the lights in the bar when out. A sudden gush of wind blew open the door and someone yelped before shutting it. Sarah's heart was pounding—the storm, the lights, even the window for God's sake. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'he always did have a flare for the dramatic_._'Sarah held her breath and waited for what ever would happen next.

The opening chords of a song started to play, and after the introductory bars, a male voice filled the room.

"I know when to go out," the voice—a voice she was very familiar with—said. "And when to stay in. Get things done," The club's stage lights came on, lighting the figure of a man on the stage, less well lit figures standing in groups behind him. The music changed a little, the piano coming in. The lights came up more fully on the stage as Zuko started singing one of Sarah's favourite Bowie songs.

"I catch the paper boy,

But things don't really change,

I'm standing in the wind

But I never wave bye-bye"

On the strong beats the lights came up one at a time to light the back up singers. Toph and Aang stood at one mic, Sokka and Suki, who she'd met a few days ago at the Jasmine Dragon, at another, and Katara at a third. Sarah laughed in surprise and joy at their thoughtfulness, forgetting to be disappointed that it wasn't what she had hoped it was.

"But I try, I try," Zuko continued to sing now with the gang joining in. He had a pretty steady voice that suited the song well, even with its characteristic rasp. He continued singing the next verse, starting to dance to the music with the rest of the gang and obviously fighting down a blush. When the chorus came along the rest of the gang started singing too

"Never gonna fall for," sang Zuko.

"Modern Love," sang the gang.

"Walks beside me"

"Modern love"

"Walks on by"

"Modern love"

"Gets me to the

"church on time," they sang all together.

And so the song went on in a not terrible cover of David Bowie's "Modern Love." Sarah decided that in terms of quality it fell halfway between her Underground friends' rendition of "Happy Birthday" and the beautiful harmonized version her mother and Jeremy had sung. When the large instrumental part of the song came up Zuko turned, grabbed Katara and pulled her forward to dance with him. At first Katara looked a little self conscious but in the few bars of instrumental they both lost the self consciousness they had been burdened with and seemed to really enjoy dancing. They almost seemed to forget the entire bar was watching them. Sarah smiled to see her friends dancing together happily.

Zuko visibly remembered where he was just in time to raise the mic and throw himself back into the song. Katara stayed beside him, using his mic to sing the chorus parts and with her by his side he seemed to completely lose any self consciousness and sang and danced the song through to its final chorus "Modern Love"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH!" the gang chorused into the mic when the music had faded. The words were almost overwhelmed by the thunderous applause that filled the small bar. They bowed, even Zuko, who seemed to remember to be embarrassed, before trooping off stage and going to group hug Sarah. Sarah laughed and smiled in the middle of the huge hug and thanked her friends profusely before they all made their way over to the table they usually sat at when they came here. Toph sat next to Sarah, their backs to the stage with Badger sitting next to her owner, being the good seeing-eye dog she was. Next to Sarah sat Zuko, across from her, Katara and Aang and on the other side, Suki and Sokka.

"So," Toph said, grinning like a loon, "enjoy your gift?"

"Yes, that was amazing," Sarah said, smiling and laughing. "How did you convince Zuko to do that? What dirt do you have on him and what do I have to do to get some?" Zuko immediately said, "Toph," in a tone of voice that was halfway between supplication and threat.

"Don't worry, Sparky!" Toph said, waving a hand reassuringly in his direction. "I remember our deal. Sorry Queeny, but nobody gets this dirt on Sparky. Part of the deal I had to make to get him up there."

Sarah sighed mock-dejectedly, but nothing could stop her from smiling right then. It had been such an amazing gift. The practice that must have taken, and the lights that had performed with them—the entire performance had been just incredible. That reminded her...

"How did you guys manage to pull off the lights thing at the beginning of the show?" she asked. Suki spoke up for the first time that night.

"Ty Lee, a woman on my team at the firehouse, her little sister works the lights and sound here. All I had to do was ask and Team Rosa was on it. It was kind of scary watching all of them work together. They coached the singing, the dancing, figured out the lights, the works. There are seven of them who look practically identical." She frowned for a sec before shaking her head and looking around. "Who wants some drinks?" she asked.

"Me," Toph said, loudly thumping her fist down on the table. "I'll cover the first two rounds."

It was fourty-five minutes later, when they were all on their second drinks when a female voice came over the sound system.

"Another song for our birthday girl! Let's have a round of applause Sarah Williams." Applause started going around the bar as Sarah sipped her drink and the opening chords to "China Girl" came over the sound system. This person knew her taste in music, whoever they were. The quiet first few "ooooh, my little China girl"s came on. Sarah paused, tilting her head to listen a little better. That hadn't sounded like "China"...

Katara looked at the stage and her eyes widened.

"Sarah," she said, grabbing her friend's arm. "That's him!" she cried, "The guy who gave me the flowers for you!" Sarah stopped breathing. Her heart started to pound. She couldn't believe it. Here? Now? After over a week of near silence? She wanted to turn around but couldn't quite bring herself to to do that yet. She couldn't handle being wrong right now. She didn't want to turn around and have him not be there.

"This one's for you, precious," a voice— she _knew_ that voice— said before breaking into the song.

"I could escape this feeling,

With my Mortal girl,

I feel a feel a wreck without my

Little Mortal girl,"

Sarah could not believe he had just sung that out loud, in a public space. She looked at her friends, who didn't seem to notice anything strange about the lyrics he was singing. In fact, Katara seemed to be telling them about what she knew of this mysterious man. Sarah tuned them out and went back to focusing on Jareth, his hair, less wild than normal, wearing modern clothes (though the pants were far tighter than was presently fashionable, almost but not quite as bad as his usual fare) and looking directly at her.

"I hear her heart beating," he gave her a knowing look,

"Loud as thunder,

Saw they stars crashing.

"I'm a mess without my

Little mortal girl,

Wake up in the morning," He winked at her, the rat bastard! Muttering from the peanut gallery increased.

"Where's my

Little mortal girl.

I hear her heart's beating  
loud as thunder  
Saw they stars crashing down

"I feel a-tragic  
like I'm Marlon Brando  
When I look at my mortal girl  
I could pretend that nothing really meant too much." His eyes saddened there, and the for a moment he looked away from her.

"When I look at my Mortal girl  
I stumble into town just like a sacred cow  
Visions of Labyrinths in my head  
Plots for everyone  
It's in the white of my eyes."

His eyes darkened and he looked at her with a smile that had more than a hint of threat behind it.

"My little Mortal girl  
You shouldn't mess with me  
I could ruin everything you are  
I'll give you crystal ballrooms  
I'll give you eyes of blue  
I'll give you Fae who rules the Goblins

"And when I get excited  
My little Mortal girl says"

He sang to her with lidded eyes.

"Oh baby just you shut your mouth  
She says: sh-sh-shhh"

There was a moment of stunned silence at the excellent performance into which Jareth murmured,

"Happy birthday precious,"

That broke the spell and the bar was filled with applause at what had to be the best and most sexually charged performance of the night. Jareth left the stage and made his way over to Sarah's table. Sarah got up and went to meet him before he could come near her friends.

"You disappeared," Sarah accused, coming to a stop before him.

"I did," he said, holding out a sprig of purple Hyacinth.

"You said forever," she continued, looking at him, not the flower, the apology that he would never say aloud.

"I was misinformed," he allowed.

"You're engaged," she said sadly, almost dejectedly.

"Not if the Labyrinth, Klio or I have anything to say about it," he said determinedly. He waved the flower a little. "I will not leave you like that again, Sarah." Again his voice caressed her name. "I promise you that for as long as the choice is mine to make." He held her gaze fiercely and Sarah believed him. He would not abandon her again. Sarah reached out and took the flower from him. Jareth glanced over her shoulder to where her friends were sitting, all except for the petite woman with the dark hair and pale eyes looking at them.

"Will you introduce me to your friends?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked over her shoulder and winced to see them all looking at her and Jareth with curious gazes. She looked over at Jareth and saw that he looked entirely too comfortable with the situation. She waved a finger at him.

"No funny business," she said, glaring at him.

"King's honour," he said, with a small smirk. Trusting he meant it, Sarah turned to walk over to the table where her friends sat waiting. She could feel Jareth walking behind her, his presence was so strong. When she got the the table, everyone looked up at her expectantly, except Toph, who seemed to be searching her memory for something. Badger was growling under the table.

"Guys, let me introduce Jareth, an... acquaintance of mine."

"Now now, pet," Jareth purred, coming up to stand directly behind her. She could feel the heat he was giving off. "I'd hardly call us mere acquaintances."

Hearing his voice Toph jumped up and pointed in Jareth's general direction. "YOU!" She cried.

"What are you doing here? You had better not be here to try to take me back, I don't care what wishes my parents made!"

Everyone stared at Toph confused, although, at the mention of her parents, they all tensed, ready to defend their friend if need be. Jareth merely threw back his head and laughed. "On the contrary, my dear Miss Bei Fong. I am delighted to see you got out of there. There is far too much potential in you to let waste away in that mansion. You can not guess how pleased I was when I heard you had befriended my Sarah." Sarah wasn't too sure how she felt about being claimed in such a way but most of her was too busy reeling from the fact that Jareth and Toph knew each other to notice other emotions.

"Wait," she said, "You know each other? But you didn't say anything," Sarah turn to look accusingly at Jareth.

"At the time I didn't think it relevant," he excused himself.

"But...how?" was all Sarah could manage.

"Her family has been dealing with my kind for many, many years," he said. "Miss Bei Fong—"

"Toph," she interrupted, raising a hand.

"Toph," Jareth smiled slightly. "I assure you that I mean you no harm. My business here is purely with Sarah. We met several years ago when she... called on me. And have only recently been reacquainted." Toph frowned for a moment before sitting down, grabbing Zuko's sleeve and leaning over. "I need to talk to Uncle." she said quietly. "And soon." Zuko gave her a concerned look, but said, "Sure." The rest of the gang seemed to relax, seeing Toph no longer worried and Sarah's confused, but not concerned, body language.

"Alright," Sokka said, standing up after getting a reassuring wave from Toph. "I am not nearly tipsy enough to be dealing with this. Who wants a drink?" Hands went up around the table. "Right. I'm going to be back with alcohol and we can all get to know each other a little better and learn how these two lovebirds,"—Sarah squawked indignantly, while Jareth smiled possessively— "met over a nice drink. For now, we celebrate Sarah's birthday. Hip Hip,"

"HURRAH!" chorused the rest of the gang. Sarah and Jareth took their seats at the table and enjoyed a night of talking and drinking with friends. No more was spoken of how Jareth and Toph knew each other, although she did blanch when Sarah was telling them about the competition that she had won.

"Only by 30 seconds, precious," Jareth had said.

"Only cause you took time off. You broke the rules!" Sarah had accused.

"My game, my rules, pet," Jareth had purred at her. Toph had taken a large swig of her drink and muttered into it, "I thought she liked her brother." Sarah was too distracted to hear.

Finally it ended and they all started walking back to res, all a little tipsy. Sarah and Jareth walked a few steps behind the others in silence. When they got to the doors of res Katara looked back to see if her friend was coming.

"Go on," Sarah said, gesturing at her friend. "I'll be in in a few minutes." With one last concerned look, Katara left Sarah and Jareth alone. When the door had closed behind Katara, Sarah turned to her old adversary and new friend.

"What changed?" she asked "Why are you back?"

"Your friends," There was just a touch of a sneer on that word, "went and spoke to Klio who showed up and talked some sense into me. We are now both more determined than ever to see this engagement fall through. She has her lady," he took her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing the back of her hand with them before speaking, never breaking eye contact, "and I mine. I told you I would not disappear again like that Sarah, and I meant it. I also promise to continue to send you your friends should I ever not be able to see you, as long as it is in my power to do so." His mismatched blue eyes looked at her with such sincerity that Sarah couldn't help but be moved.

"Promise?" she asked, voice soft but strong.

"Promise," he assured her. He let go of her hand. "Ah," he said, smiling, "I almost forgot." He summoned a crystal and offered it to her. "Happy birthday."

"Not my dreams this time, right? Cause there's this really weird one I keep having with a duck that I REALLY do not need to relive." Jareth snorted at the image.

"Not your dreams, not this time." She held out her hands and he dropped the crystal into them. When it hit them it transformed into a necklace to match the one he was wearing even now, beneath his shirt. "I will always come for you when you call me wearing this. Call on me should you ever need me. It is also a connection to the Labyrinth. Wearing it you can wish yourself between worlds anytime you like. This way, if I don't come, you can hunt me down." He smirked. He rather liked the idea of Sarah hunting him down. He liked far more the idea of getting caught. He looked up at the sky. Seeing the position of the moon, he sighed.

"I fear I must leave. Good night, sweet Sarah."

"Wait," Sarah called, stopping him before he poofed off. "You're forgetting something."

"Am I?" He asked, eyebrow going up.

"Yep," Sarah replied glibly before throwing herself at him. She wrapped him in a hug. He stood still for a moment, shocked, before responding in kind. Sarah held him close for a few minutes, taking in his scent, the feel of his body pressed against hers, the way his hair was just long enough to start to tickle her cheek. Finally, Sarah stepped back.

"Jareth," she said.

"Yes?"

"Ever pull something like that again and so help me I will hunt you down and emasculate you with a toothpick." She glared so fiercely and spoke with such confidence that, even after centuries of learning how to hide his emotions when the need arose, he had to fight the urge to swallow.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night, Jareth," Sarah said warmly.

"Good night, Precious," Jareth replied before disappearing again. It could have felt like the time in her kitchen when he had disappeared, but it didn't. This time was different, Sarah thought to herself as she fingered her new pendant. This time, there was hope.

* * *

A/N: Hold on to your hats folks, this is going to be a long one.

First, I want to talk about my interpretation of Linda. Often in this fandom Linda is villainized like their is no tomorrow, or if not, made to seem very inattentive or incompetent. This drives me crazy (Sorry if you've written such a Linda). It's not a problem that it's a trope. It's a problem that it seems to be the only trope. I can count the number of fics I've seen where she's treated as a real person without taking my shoes off. Just because a marriage falls apart does not make EITHER of the parents evil. Just taking from the movie (I apologize if there is other evidence elsewhere but I'm just working from that) there is no evidence that she is a terrible mother or person. In my head canon (and so the canon of this fic) she wanted to be an actor, didn't get her break and so settled down. When she did, she found it wasn't quite for her, and so she kept a hand in in theatre. There she was discovered. She knew if she stayed and forsook the life she passionately desired she'd come to hate and resent both Sarah and Robert. Neither of them deserved that. And so she left to pursue her career. She left Sarah with Robert because she knew that she'd be moving constantly and that was no way to raise a child (in her opinion) constantly tearing her away from friends, never letting her had a stable home, always making her switch schools, and she didn't want to do that do her daughter. She insisted on a divorce so Robert could find someone else (she did want him to be happy, she just wasn't right for him or he for her) and Sarah had the chance of having a real mom who would live with her. She kept in regular contact with Sarah which had the unfortunate side effect of not letting Sarah move on and causing the animosity with Karen.

A similar situation in this fandom exists for Karen, though it's not nearly as bad. It also drives me crazy when I run across it too often (again, sorry if you have that kind of fic) and so my characterization of her was born.

Second, all flowers that appear in this story have meanings in the flower language. I leave their meanings up to your Google foo. I learned the meaning of the Hyacinth in a wonderful story called "Tokens of Affection" by Sinku. I HIGHLY recommend this story and links for both the story and the author can be found under my favourites. Do yourselves a favour and go read.

Third, I had considered other Bowie songs, particularly "Heroes" and "Days". However, both were more problematic. "Heroes" because NO WAY is Jareth after "Just for one day" he wants for ever and ever. He also strongly objects to the line "Nothing can keep us together". I was told to pick another song on pain of Bog. When I suggested "Days" I was offered a first hand encounter with The Pain. I don't know about you, but I REALLY don't want to deal with that. Apparently, it wouldn't do to have the King seen in such a weak position, no matter what Sarah would have liked to hear. (Sarah agreed it was a great choice, though. Unfortunately, she is no defence against The Pain, )which I suspect might have something to do with singing Goblins.))

On a side note, my sister is a wonderful person, but unfortunately, can't sing Bowie to save her life. This lead to much giggling during the bits with the songs.

Fourth, Sorry about the Meta Fiction. I couldn't resist. Although, Maze (at least in this cannon) has nothing to do with Labyrinth. It was a murder mystery. Turned out the butler did it. Not to original, but still a good movie. :P

And finally, thanks again for sticking with me. I would like to give a shout out to my regular reviewers Honoria Granger and Write more. I appreciate the reviews though, instructions are a little bit of a turn off. Opions are welcome. On that note, I just want to also shout out to M. I love the review. I hope your hang over wasn't too awful. Please review again. It made my day.

Please leave all thoughts on the story or my character interpretations in the little box right there. Come on. You know you want to ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ...

Sorry guys...

Updates will now becoming irregularly, though still weekly and I will still be AIMING for Tuesdays. Unfortunately, I have terrible aim :P What with school and everything finding time to edit is proving VERY difficult and you guys deserve my best. So, until next week, enjoy! And Review! That Too! (Ooh, look! It rhymes!)

Also, speaking of reviews, I've been getting a lot of negative on the Avatar character's presence in this story. I said it was Zutara in the summary and it is now officially listed as a cross over. These characters are important to the plot and will be staying. To any purist reading, sorry I made changed their baskstories a little, but I needed to stay in one mythology and Labyrinth is the main fandom here. All this to say, if you are not enjoying the fic, for whatever reason, please feel no obligation to keep reading and thank you for sticking with me thus far. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on!

* * *

The next week passed fairly uneventfully, aside from Sarah getting used to Jareth showing up at random times. He'd never appear when she was with her friends, only when she was on her own. Once, Sarah had been trying to get a book from a shelf just out of her reach for one of her politics classes when a leather-clad hand had appeared from behind her and pulled it off the shelf. That had led to a discussion on democracy and personal space and how those two were _completely different things._ Another time, Sarah had been getting a cup of coffee at a café and trying to proofread an assignment before class when he had just pulled up a chair across from her and sat down. That had led to the explanation that, while grades were not necessarily representative of a person's abilities or probable future success she still needed to pass this course "so give me back my damn paper Jareth!" He only showed up a few times that week, and each was no more than an hour.

The odd thing was that she was suddenly spending a lot of time alone. The gang had something on its collective mind and it was something she wasn't privy to. There were a lot of hushed conversations that were suddenly cut off as soon as she came close. It was kind of annoying to have her friends keeping secrets from her but Sarah couldn't really blame them. After all, it wasn't like Sarah wasn't keeping certain secrets from them. It was Wednesday night that Sarah finally found out what was going on.

Katara came into the room that night as Sarah was just finishing another one of the stories in Sir Didymus' book. Her friend seemed nervous and Sarah looked away from her book, a little worried.

"Sarah," Katara said, not looking directly at her friend. "Can we talk about something?"

Sarah put her book down on the small table between their beds, frowning in concern and pulling her legs up to make room for her friend at the end of her bed.

"Of course," she said. "What's up?" Katara shook her head.

"Not here. The rest of the gang is waiting at the Jasmine Dragon. We can talk there."

"Katara," Sarah said, slowly standing up. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Katara said. She finally looked Sarah in the eye. "Please come?" she asked. Without another word Sarah grabbed her coat and followed her friend.

When Sarah and Katara walked into the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh ushered them into the back room he rented out or kept for special occasions. When they opened the door Sarah saw all her friends sitting down around the table, a serious expression on even Aang's face. That more than anything had Sarah worried. Katara took a seat at the round table next to Toph leaving Sarah to take the last seat available between her roommate and Zuko. She sat down as Iroh bustled in, a small frown on his face which vanished as he flashed Sarah a reassuring smile, distributing tea before bustling out. Sarah looked at her friends, worried about what this might be about. Had they found out about that she had wished her brother away and were going to lecture her on it? Would they not want to be her friends anymore if they knew? No, that was ridiculous, there was no way they could know, and besides, they wouldn't abandon her. Was it something else? Had something happened? She sat still and waited for someone to start. Finally, Sokka spoke.

"Sarah, there's something, you need to know. You may find it hard to believe but trust us, we are not pulling a prank on you and we are telling the truth. Are you ready to hear this?" Sarah nodded, unsure where this was going. Sokka took a deep breath and continued.

"The Fae are real," he said. Sarah's eyes went wide. They knew. How did they know? How _could_ they know? Sokka took in her incredulous expression and, mistaking its cause, hurried on. "No, really, they are. And all those creatures you love to study and read about? They're real too. We've all had encounters with them. Seriously. Our mom," he gestured to his sister, "was half Selkie."

"Her family managed to get in trouble with a Fae family, who went to the Sozins," Katara said quietly. "That's how she died."

Zuko spoke up then. "My family is kinda the Underworld's mafia. They take care of humans that the Fae have a problem with. My d—Ozai runs the entire thing. Uncle walked away from it years ago," he said, looking only at the table. "So did I." Toph punched him lightly in the shoulder in reassurance.

"I'm a changeling," Aang said. Sarah looked at him in surprise. She hadn't thought changelings were aware of what they were. "I found out on last summer's road trip." Sarah blinked before frowning slightly. Just what HAD happened on that road trip, anyway?

"And my family's been trading with the Underground for centuries," finished Toph. "Which is how I knew the Goblin King by his voice. That's right Queeny, the man who's in your life with, from what Katara and Suki tell me, VERY tight pants is a Fae and the King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth."

"We know there's no way you'd wish Toby away. You love him WAY too much. Toph thought that might be it," Sokka said, raising a placating hand at Toph, "but we all agreed that it couldn't possibly be true, and since you said you met him in a game, we figured he joined some human competition. They do that sometimes, they love games. Now, we know this might be hard to believe but—"

"It isn't," Sarah said, interrupting him. "Because you guys were wrong." She met each of their gazes. "I did wish Toby away."

And so the gang sat silent and amazed through Sarah's story. Sarah was an expert storyteller, her stories at open mic nights were a very anticipated event. She used all the tricks she knew to tell this story. It fell familiarly from from the tongue as she had told it so many times to Toby. The start with the storm, (even though 'It was a dark and stormy night' was _such _a cliche), her meeting with Hoggle, the hours spent in that first damn trick corridor, the riddles she'd had to overcome, the overly friendly helping hands and so on. She took them into the oubliette with Hoggle, the hallway with Jareth and the cleaners, the forest with the dancing dismembering Fireys and on and on through her ten hours there. The only part of the story that changed with each retelling was what the Goblin King had said during their final confrontation. At the time Sarah hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention, she'd been trying so hard to remember the lines that would get her Toby back and so in each telling she came up with something appropriately intimidating and Goblin King-y and said he'd said it.

"And that was the last I heard of him," Sarah said, concluding the first part of her story. "Until the anniversary of my father's death."

And so she started weaving for the first time the completish tale of their latest encounters. This one was far more heavily edited. She was close with all of her friends, even if they hadn't told her their knowledge of the Underground, but there were some parts, like the bits where they ended up in bed together, _not the way it sounded_ she knew better than to tell her friends if she didn't want to hear endless teasing and FAR too many of Sokka's lame puns. What he would come up with, she didn't know, but it was Sokka. He'd find _something_ to make a pun about. When she talked about how he was with Toby her voice softened. Toby had been so happy with Jareth around and Jareth... well, he seemed to really look out for her kid brother. The story came to a close with him disappearing from her kitchen, although Sarah neglected to mention the bit where she cried, and there was a stunned silence.

"So," Katara asked, trying to clarify the situation. "You're seeing the Goblin King?"

Sarah spat out the tea she'd been sipping on and choked while Zuko patted her worriedly on the back. "As in with my eyes—sorry Toph— yes."

"But are you together?"

"No," Sarah said assertively. Then she remembered what nobody knew and corrected herself, "I don't think so."

"But he's into you?"

"Sweetness," Toph interrupted, "I could _smell_ the testosterone off him. He's into her."

Sarah remained silent on the subject.

"We should meet him," Aang chimed in. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "He's made it pretty clear that's he's reentering Sarah's life. She's our friend. We should get to know him. No pretenses this time. Gang meets Goblin King and all. I'm sure it will go great!" He smiled.

"He said something about being free Friday night. I'll try to get him to come meet you all," Sarah said, unsure of the whole situation.

"Right," Sokka said, nodding. He pointed at Zuko. "You're in charge of food and drinks. We meet here on Friday at 8 without fail!"

"What?!" Zuko cried. "Why am I in charge of that?"

"You're the best cook and mixer of drinks we've got, Sparky! If someone here can make food fit for a King, it's you," Toph told him. "Suck it up."

"I thought we agreed never again with Zuko's drinks after last time..." Aang said slowly, looking a little uncertain.

"Look Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "We're going to be dealing with an all powerful Fae who probably wants to whisk Queeny here away to his Underground castle forever. I don't know about the rest of you, but before doing that, _I _want a drink." The gang nodded variously in understanding, sympathy, and agreement.

"And besides," said Katara placatingly, placing her hand over his, "you don't have to drink if you don't want to."

"Okay..." said Aang, still sounding a little unsure.

"It's decided then," Sokka said with far too much finality for Sarah's taste. "On Friday night we meet here to have drinks with and interrogate the Goblin King."

"Don't you mean meet?" Aang corrected.

"Right..." Sokka said, looking a little sheepish. "Meet."

Sarah shook her head. Now all she had to do was get him to agree to show up to this. Somehow, she knew it would be anything _but_ a piece of cake.

* * *

It was mid Thursday afternoon by the time Sarah had enough time and privacy to call on Jareth. She stood in front of her little mirror as she always did when calling on the Underground, fingered the pendant she now always wore and murmured,

"Jareth, I need you," which always seemed to work when she called on her friends. She looked in the mirror but there was no change in it. Damn him, he'd said he'd come if she ca—

"You called, precious," a voice purred from behind her. Sarah whipped around to see Jareth lounging on her bed. Seriously, what was it with him and beds? At some point soon they were going to have a talk about that. "Oh, yes _please,_" Sarah's back brain said, with just the tiniest hint of drooling.

"Yeah," Sarah said, ignoring her back brain. "There's something that I wanted to ask you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue.

"First," Sarah started, "you should know that all my friends know who you are."

"Of course," Jareth nodded. That brought Sarah up short.

"Of course?" she asked. "What do you mean, 'of course'?"

"Sarah," he said, slightly condescendingly. "They all in one way or another have ties to the Underworld. I am an important figure there. They all probably grew up hearing stories about me. 'Be in before dark or the Goblin King will come get you', that sort of thing. Once Toph had identified me to them, it was obvious they'd recognize me."

Sarah glared at the Goblin King who shouldn't have had anything to do with her life at all any more and yet somehow still managed to. She shook her head at his confidence that simply _everyone_ would know him.

"Well, they want to meet you for drinks. Tomorrow. Eight o'clock at the Jasmine Dragon."

This time both of Jareth's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"They want to _meet_ me?" he asked, just to be sure. He would have thought they'd have been scared of their childhood boogie man—with the possible exception of Toph, whom he didn't think was afraid of anything—not inviting him out to drinks.

"Yep," Sarah replied. "Apparently, as you are part of my life, they want to get to know you better." Jareth preened internally slightly at being called 'part of her life'. Admittedly it was some distance from 'part of my life' to 'my husband' but it was certainly a start.

"And I assume you want me on my best behavior?" Jareth asked, far too mildly.

"That would be nice," Sarah said, surprised at him offering without her having to ask. Really, she should have known better.

"What do I get in return for such a promise?" Jareth asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked warily.

"Well, precious," Jareth said, "You are asking for my time and good behaviour so that I can impress your friends and make your life easier. What do I get in return for promising to make this as easy as possibly for you? What would you do to make it worth my while."

Sarah looked at him uncertainly. She didn't really like where this was headed.

"What do you want?" she asked, almost certain she wouldn't like the answer. Jareth looked her up and down with lidded eyes, and then let his eyes drift down to the bed beside him. Sarah swallowed nervously. He smirked at her, before getting up and stalking over to her, like a large cat stalking something small and furry. He paused inches away from her and moved so his breath was tickling her ear as he spoke.

"Dinner," he said simply.

"What?" Sarah said, jerking back. That was not what she had been expecting. While Jareth had entertained the idea of trading this for a kiss or five he would rather Sarah kiss him because she wanted to, not because she had to. Besides, he felt that he could get her to want to fairly soon and it was so much fun to watch her blush and her eyes turn dark at the hinted possibilities.

"Dinner," he repeated, smiling, sharp canines showing. "Next Thursday is my birthday and I was hoping you'd attend a dinner with myself and Klio in celebration of the event next Friday." Sarah blinked for a moment trying to figure out what days he was talking about exactly.

"Wait a sec," she said, laughing a little. "You're born on April first?"

"Yes," he replied. Sarah started laughing louder. "Is there a reason that date is so funny, Sarah?" he asked indignantly as she continued to laugh.

"Not really," she choked. "It just seems appropriate. That's all." Jareth wondered what she could mean as Sarah decided to wait until AFTER the event to inform the King of the Goblins of April Fools'.

"Alright," Sarah said, thinking over his offer. "A dinner with your fiancé in return for good behaviour during drinks with my friends?" she asked, making sure she had it straight. While Jareth had flinched internally at her choice of title for Klio, he simply nodded.

"Deal," she said, reaching out her hand. Jareth took it and pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist and murmured, "Deal." Sarah shivered a little at the sensation. "Until tomorrow at eight then," Jareth said, before vanishing, leaving Sarah annoyingly hormonal and wondering how to deal with the glitter he'd left on her bed. Most importantly, though, filled with curiosity about how tomorrow night would go.

* * *

A/N: Something that I've always found when watching the Movie is that, at the end, she really isn't focused on what Jareth's saying. In a lot of fics she didn't realize what was being offered, or knew but wasn't willing to give up Toby for him (which seems pretty reasonable, given their relationship, even if he DOES have REALLY tight pants :P). I always wondered what would Sarah's reaction be if she found out he'd offered that to a 15 year old her years later... ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: What's this? An actual post on time? Could it POSSIBLY Be?

Yes, my dear readers, it is. I realize this is getting to be kinda OOC of me, BUT HOPEFULLY NOT FOR MUCH LONGER!

Also, lots of love and thanks to my beta for staying up after a long day so I could get this to you on time. Isn't she LOVELY.

On a side note, she would like to inform you that she is not a cat.

I would like to inform you that she is. Virtual cookies to anyone who weighs in on my side (Beta: meows in annoyance) or comments. Come on. You know you want that cookie...

* * *

Sarah walked into the back room of the Jasmine Dragon at eight o'clock with Katara. Zuko was already there, pouring various substances into drink mixers. Sokka was leaning on a wall, talking to Aang, who was right in front of him, gesticulating wildly and talking at a thousand miles a minute. The only member missing was Toph. Sarah and Katara moved to stand near the table, if not to sit down yet.

"Are you sure about this?" Katara asked, reaching out to her friend. "I mean, if you really don't want to I can call this off and talk down anyone who argues."

"You guys will meet him eventually, I'm sure," Sarah said, shrugging slightly uncomfortably. She hadn't quite made peace with this yet. "And I'd rather this be on our terms than on his."

The door slammed open behind them, announcing Toph and Badger's arrival.

"So," she asked, leaning against the door frame, "Mr. Tightpants here yet?" Sarah winced at the nickname, however appropriate it might be.

"Not yet," Sarah said, fingering her necklace through her blouse. It had become a comfortable, familiar weight on her breast bone in the last week.

"Well, what's he waiting for?" Toph asked, pushing away from the door and walking into the room. "Sparky, how are those drinks coming?" she called out.

"They'll be done soon," he called back, shaking the mixer.

"Well then Queeny, isn't it time to get this party started?"

Sarah took a deep breath and said quietly, if clearly, "Jareth, I need you."

"You called," a voice came from the corner where Jareth was now leaning. He wore the same ensemble he had worn in the tunnels, minus the high-collared studded leather jacket.

"Goblin King," Sarah addressed him formally. "I believe it is time you were formally introduced to all of my friends. Please meet Miss Toph Bei Fong, Heiress of the Bei Fongs. Aang Yangchen, fae changeling, Katara and Sokka Arnook, part of the Southern Selkie clan," Jareth nodded at each of them in turn as Sarah introduced them. "And finally, Zuko Sozin." This time rather than nodding, Jareth smiled, though it seemed to be more a baring of teeth than anything amicable.

"Sozin," he said. Zuko paused where he was pouring drinks, his shoulders tensing.

"I am more of a Roku than I will ever be a Sozin," he said with a controlled anger. 'Wasn't Roku been his mother's maiden name?'

"I'm pleased to hear it," Jareth said, actually smiling this time. "Your mother would be too," Zuko's head snapped up, but before he could ask, Sarah, desperate to finish the introductions, continued.

"Gang, meet Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth." Jareth bowed a very shallow bow to her friends. The rest of the gang bowed back in various degrees of deepness and grace. Toph's was surprisingly correct for someone whose attitude to good manners was essentially, "When I feel like it."

"Your majestiness," Sokka said, bowing a very flourishy and silly-looking bow.

"What should we call you?" asked Aang, as he straightened from his bow.

"The correct address would be 'Majesty'," Jareth said, looking them over. "But as you are friends of the Champion, Jareth will suffice." Zuko started carrying the drinks to the table.

"Let's sit down," Katara said, moving towards the table. Aang helped Zuko carry the glasses to the table where the food was already set out, some dishes vegetarian for Aang's sake. Jareth moved up to a chair and pulled it out for Sarah to sit before sitting in the one next to her. Toph sat on his other side followed by Zuko, Katara, Aang and Sokka, who completed the circle sitting next to Sarah. Zuko handed out the drinks, each person getting their favourite before stopping before Jareth.

"Uncle thought you'd like this," he said, holding out a glass. Jareth took the glass and sniffed it before nodding, and leaning back in his chair.

"Your uncle has always had good taste."

"You know Iroh?" Sarah asked. She was really starting to wonder if there was a single person in her life that he didn't know.

"Ah," Jareth said, swirling the drink around in this glass, "That is a story for another time. I believe the reason I am here tonight is to be interrogated by your friends." Sokka looked a little sheepish at Jareth's choice of words. "So," he asked as Zuko took his seat. "What do you wish to know?"

"What are your intentions towards Sarah?" Aang asked, his face going serious.

"Guys!" Sarah objected. She had hoped this wasn't about to turn into an interrogation. Apparently, she had been the only person in the room who hoped that.

"You have to be careful with Fae, Sarah," Aang said. "You've read the stories. They are master manipulators. We don't want you to get hurt."

Sarah thought about defending Jareth. Then she thought about the cleaners and wisely remained silent.

"An understandable question." Jareth said calmly. "My intentions towards Sarah are rather... complicated. Has she explained to you the situation we find ourselves in?" The gang shook there heads and Jareth continued.

"I am engaged—" Sokka jumped up as Zuko choked on the spicy chips he'd just been eating.

"Sarah, you're already _engaged_ to this guy!? You've known him for, what? A week? Don't you think you're taking things a little too fast?" Katara reached up over and pulled her brother back into his seat as Jareth raised an eyebrow at him before continuing.

"To someone else."

"And you're still courting Sarah?" Katara asked, eyes fierce.

"The marriage was arranged, and neither of us is interested in marrying the other. She is aware of and is actively encouraging my relationship with Sarah, just as I am aware of and actively encouraging her ongoing relationship with Camille." He paused, brows pulled down in thought. "Or was it Catherine? Something beginning with a "Ca" in any case." Sarah sighed. Apparently his thing about forgetting names wasn't solely targeted at Hoggle as she'd long suspected. "I _intend _to make Sarah my Lady and the Queen of the Labyrinth, if she will permit me. I simply have not figured out _how_ to make that possible yet. Also, I believe this is a question that Sarah and I should discuss _alone_ at some other point. What is your next question?"

"How are things in the Goblin Kingdom?" asked Katara, going for a more diplomatic line of questioning.

"Very well," said Jareth, the habit of centuries making him reply so. "Of course, the winter storms this winter were particularly severe and all Kingdoms are presently striving do undo the damage but the Goblin Kingdom weathered it fairly well."

"Are the seasons in the Underground different?" Sokka asked. He'd had a brief meteorology phase a few years back.

"That depends entirely on which part of this world you are using as a bace for your comparison," Jareth said, taking a sip. He noticed Sarah beside him, watching him closely. She was obviously curious to find out more about the Underground. Good. This was all information a future queen should know. He kept his answers plainer than usual for that reason.

"If you are referring to this part of the world, then the seasons are similar. We have four of them and celebrate the eight turning points of the year. Our spring is very nice this year, even with the unusual amounts of rainfall and snow melt."

"I see," Sokka said, nodding. "Do you have canals with a system of locks to deal with the overflow or are you experiencing flooding?" Jareth's eyebrows went up. The 'majestiness' had caused him to underestimate the boy. It seemed Sarah was right in considering him a worthy friend.

"Our canals are handling the problem very well," Jareth said easily, again refusing to show any weakness. "As our great poet Argitlam writes, '_I really hope next Friday's dinner is worth it.'"_ Sarah blinked at him.

"That's a famous line from a Fae poem?" she asked skeptically.

"It sounded very beautiful," Katara allowed. "What does it mean?" Sarah blinked at her friend. Jareth had said the words as clear as day. She'd hardly call them beautiful.

"It speaks of the snowmelt after spring bringing new life to the land," Jareth lied smoothly. While it was true that there was a poem by Argitlam that spoke of that exact topic, he hadn't been quoting it. It was occasionally useful to speak a language no one else at the table did, except possibly Miss Bei Fong, though he doubted it. Being fluent in many languages had come in very useful in negotiations across the Underground as well as meaning he could curse for half an hour straight, much to the despair of his etiquette tutors.

"This poem mentions dinner?" Sarah asked skeptically, still not sure why Katara was being so tactful and Toph seemed to be thinking furiously. Jareth glanced at her, surprised.

"It does not. The line I spoke translates directly to, 'Life, ever changing, wakes from her cold slumber to flow and grow once more.'" That was a translation of a line from the poem.

"Jareth," Sarah said evenly. "You clearly said, 'I hope Friday's dinner is worth it'. That has nothing to do with Life, water or growth." Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"_You speak the language of the Fae?" _Jareth asked her slowly, both eyebrows up in surprise. "_Where in both worlds did you ever manage to learn?"_

"_Don't be an idiot Jareth," _Sarah replied in kind "_Of course I don't speak the Fae Tongue. You were speaking in English clear as day. You're just exceedingly lucky that my friends are diplomatic. And what do you mean __'__is worth __it?'"_

"Okay, he said something about learning and the Fae, and she said something about being worth it and politeness," Toph said, pointing at Jareth and Sarah respectively. "Sarah, where the hell did you learn Fae? You sound like a native speaker. My family would kill to get their hands on a tutor that good."

"Look, weren't you listening," Sarah said, starting to get annoyed. "I. Don't. Speak. Fae!" Everyone was blinking at her in surprise.

"Sorry to tell you, Sarah," Aang said, speaking up, "but you do. You and Jareth just had a back and forth in a language that none of us really understand. Except him of course." He gestured at Jareth.

"I speak Fae?" Sarah asked looking around. Everyone at the table nodded. Jareth seemed particularly pleased. She fell back into her chair. "I speak Fae..."

"I suspect the Labyrinth's influence in this," Jareth said smoothly, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "She would not want you at any disadvantage in the Underground," he explained while internally rejoicing. Having her speak the language was a wonderful skill for the future Queen. Besides, it would save mountains of time teaching her the language. Sarah eyed her now empty glass from where she slumped in her chair.

"I don't know about the rest of you," she said. "But I need another drink. Zuko?" Zuko nodded and got up to mix some more. By now nearly everyone's glass was empty. As he was pouring them them he called out to Sarah.

"Help me carry these over." She got up to help him. When she was close he leaned in, gripped her arm and whispered intently. "Sarah, did you trade him anything to get him to come here?" Sarah's eyes shifted away from him, a little guilty. "Damn it," he swore quietly. "What did you trade?"

"I'm going to dinner with him next week to celebrate his birthday," Sarah whispered just as quietly, picking up some glasses.

"Sarah," he said, now putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "You should be careful when getting involved with the Fae, especially if they want something from you. They're dangerous if you don't give them what they want." He looked away from her, unconsciously showing her his scars. Not for the first time, Sarah wondered how he had received them. This was the most she'd ever heard about their origin. She didn't even think the rest of the gang knew. Zuko wasn't really the type to open up about, well, anything. Before she could say anything, he had grabbed the last few glasses and moved back towards the table.

Jareth had watched Sarah's entire interaction with the Sozin boy. He didn't like the way that the boy was touching her, or the intensity in his eyes as he spoke to her, but Sarah had traded coming to dinner for his best behaviour and, despite his earlier comment, he thought it would be well worth it. Jareth squashed the impulse to grab the boy by the collar, shove him against the nearest wall and growl, "_Mine,"_ no matter how tempting it was. Besides, if he did that he would no longer receive the marvellous drinks that the boy was making, and they were worth a little patience. After a moment of whispered conversation Sarah came back and handed him a drink. Jareth took the drink, then took her hand and kissed its back, assuaging his territorial tendencies slightly. Besides, it was delicious to watch Sarah's eyes darken at such a simple and light touch as the one he had just given her. It made him wonder what kind of reactions he might get out of her were they alone, she willing and he had much more time to go about it. He stopped that train of thought before it pulled into too many more inappropriate stations. This was hardly the time and place for such thoughts and besides, they were hardly likely to lead to his best behaviour. He focused his attention back on the conversation during which he was supposed to be impressing Sarah's friends.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" he asked, leaning forward.

"How do you fit in those pants?" Zuko muttered before looking horrified and turning bright red. Jareth didn't even have time to raise his eye brow before Toph slammed her hands on the table.

"That's it!" she said. She was slightly more tipsy than everyone else, having the lowest alcohol tolerance and she seemed very irked. "What is the deal with his pants? I've heard plenty about them from both Katara and Sarah. Hell, even Suki talks about them!" Jareth turned to Sarah eyebrows raised. Sokka looked surprised and vaguely worried. "But what's the deal? I mean, is it really THAT big?"

"My dear Miss Toph," Jareth said, holding Sarah's gaze firmly. "Would you like to see?"

"I'm blind, you idiot majesty. Geez, you're as bad as Sokka."

"I remember your blindness Miss Toph," Jareth said, smirking. "However, there are more ways to see something than eyes. If you are truly curious as to the object of Sarah, Katara and Suki's attention, hold out your hand." Toph realized what he was implying, thought it over for a moment, and held out her hand. Jareth took her by the wrist and guided her hand to his crotch. The entire time he never looked away from Sarah. He had no problems causing the slight jealousy he saw flickering behind her eyes, not when this could so easily be explained as being kind to a friend of hers, just as she asked.

Toph shifted her hand slightly and Jareth felt his eyes darken, and saw Sarah's darken in return. He pulled on Toph's wrist slightly, removing it from where it might cause him to behave inadvisedly if it stayed there much longer. Toph kept her hand in the cupped position it had formed and seemed to be considering it with sightless eyes wide. She swallowed.

"That," she finally said in the stunned silence that filled the room, "is no sock." She turned to Sarah. "You have to look at that every time you see him and you _still _haven't slept with him?"

"Precious," Jareth purred, taking another sip of his drink. It really was quite good, though, it was obviously effecting his judgement as this was _not_ his best behaviour. "You haven't told them we've slept together? More than once? I hadn't realized you were so modest."

"Sarah?" Aang asked, sounding concerned. Everyone else just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jareth!" Sarah snapped, eyes bright. God and Goddess but he loved her fire. "That is not what it sounds like and you know it!"

"So you did sleep with him?" Zuko asked.

"With him? No!" Sarah snapped.

"That's not the truth, precious, and you know it," Jareth smirked.

"I slept in the same bed as him. Big difference."

"True," Jareth sighed. "Though," he looked at her with dark eyes over his drink. "If you want to investigate more thoroughly what Miss Toph has just explored, I would be more than happy to indulge you."

Sarah swallowed and took a long sip of her drink.

Before anything else could happen a knock sounded at the door. Iroh opened it and looked in.

"Sarah," he said, holding a cordless phone against his chest. "Toby is on the phone for you. He seems greatly distressed." Sarah was next to him taking the phone before anyone had registered her moving. She stepped outside to talk to him.

"Hi Tobes. What's up?" she asked, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Sarah, mom's sick and I don't know what to do."

"Can you put her on?"

"No, she's asleep and I can't wake her up." Sarah started to really get worried at this point, but she stayed calm, knowing from experience that panicking wouldn't help anyone.

"Tobes, I'm going to get Katara, ok? You remember her right? She's a med student. I'm going to have you tell her what's wrong and she'll tell you what to do, okay?" Sarah just hoped the answer wasn't "Call an ambulance." She didn't want to put Toby through that, even if Karen would be OK. She refused to consider that she wouldn't. She pushed open the door and called out to Katara.

"Can you come help please?" Katara was out of her seat in an instant, followed swiftly by Jareth.

"What is it?" Katara asked when they were in the hall.

"Karen's sick, she isn't waking up and Toby's really scared."

"I'll go to her," Jareth said, getting ready to transport himself. "I may not be a good enough healer to have healed her from the accident on my own, but I am capable of ridding her system of some small disease. If I'm not, I'll get my healer." He reached out and took Sarah's arm. "She'll be fine, Sarah. I promise you that."

"What will it cost me?" Sarah asked warily. Katara was looking back and forth between them. Sarah wanted to know if he wanted something large enough that she'd have Katara look into it first or if it would be small enough to just give him.

"Nothing," he said, smiling at her caution. "I'm on my best behaviour tonight." And with that he was gone. Sarah put the phone back up to her ear.

"Toby," she said, "I've got someone coming. He'll be there soon and he'll be able to help Karen."

* * *

Jareth appeared in the room he knew to belong to Karen and looked at the woman laying on the bed. She was sleeping fitfully, covered in a thin layer of sweat from her fever. He reached down and placed a hand on her forehead. He focused and let his magic flow into her, clearing her system of the disease that was attacking it. After a few moments of focus, she fell into a deeper, more rested sleep. Her fever had broken. Jareth sighed and looked down at the woman. He should have bargained for more from Sarah for this but he hadn't been able to stand the look of worry and fear on her face. He sighed and prepared to return to her, to tell her of her step-mother's returning health.

Before he could, he felt a thwack at his knees. He jumped and turned to face his assailant only to see Toby, eyes swollen, red and wet from crying and small wooden sword in hand. Before Jareth could do more than open his mouth Toby flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Jareth's waist.

"You're not dead," he said, face muffled by Jareth's shirt. "Sarah said you weren't but she said you weren't coming back either. Why weren't you going to come back?" Jareth looked down at the small blond head in surprise. He hadn't expected such a response from the boy. He had thought him dead?

"It's complicated, Toby," Jareth said, reaching down and patting the blond hair as he had seen Sarah do. "But I won't be disappearing again. Not for a long time at least. You'll be able to see me whenever you visit your sister Sarah." He reached down and picked up the boy as he had done to countless distressed wished-away children and held him close. He had had centuries of practice at calming an emotional child.

"Have you eaten dinner?" he asked, holding the boy so he could look at his face.

"Yeah, there were leftovers in the fridge."

"Alright, then get changed and into bed and I'll tell you a story before going back to see your sister. Alright?" Toby nodded where his face was buried in the crook of Jareth's shoulder. Jareth put him down and Toby went to check on his mother for a second. Seeing that she already looked better, he went to do as Jareth had instructed. Jareth walked into the hall and waited outside Toby's door. After a moment or two Toby came out in his pajamas and handed Jareth a phone. Jareth eyed it quizzically before imitating how he had seen Sarah use it.

"Hello?" he said into the strange mortal devise.

"Jareth," Sarah's voice came from it. "Is Karen ok?"

"She's fine," Jareth reassured her. "Toby is alright too. I'm just going to put him to bed and I'll come back."

"Thanks for this, Jareth. I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon. Can you give the phone back to Toby?" Jareth handed the phone back to the pyjama clad boy.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Uh-uh. Yeah, sis. I will. Love you too. Good night. Bye." He pressed a button on the phone and put it down on a table in the hall. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before returning to his room and climbing into bed. He pulled up the covers and looked at Jareth expectantly. Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the boy with the bright blue eyes.

"This is a new story for you. One you will have never heard before. My father used to tell it to me when I was sick and now I will tell it to you. It begins:" And so Jareth told Toby the story or how his parents met, and, eventually, got married. It was a brilliant story and had been one of his favourites as a child. Toby seemed to be enjoying it, and trying very hard not to fall asleep but he started yawning part way through and drifted off to sleep just as the story came to it's close. Jareth leaned over and spoke another blessing and spell of protection over the boy before disappearing to assure his sister that all was well. On the small table next to Toby's bed, he left a small white heather flower.

* * *

When he reappeared in the back room of the Jasmine Dragon it was obvious that some time had passed. Toph was asleep, with her head on the Table, Aang as well. Katara and Sarah were both more tipsy than they had been, but seemed to have the presence of mind not to lose their heads. Sokka and Zuko, on the other hand, were another matter entirely.

"She turned into the MOON," Sokka slurred drunkenly.

"Don't you mean she went to Lunar University?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Zuko spoke for his drunk friend. "That."

Jareth came up to stand behind Sarah. Sarah sighed and leaned back into him, seeming to welcome his arms around her.

"I don't know what we're going to do with this lot," Sarah said discontentedly. "Getting them back to dorms or up the stairs to the guest room here is going to be a pain either way. I knew getting Zuko to bartend was a bad idea." She sighed and pushed some hair behind her ear. Jareth summoned a crystal and threw it at the drunken crew who suddenly disappeared. He felt Sarah tense slightly in his arms.

"They are all safely in their beds, Sarah." She shivered when he said her name. "Not to worry."

Sarah relaxed against him again. "Thanks, Mr. Goblin King." She took a deep breath in through her nose. "Did I ever tell you that you smell really good? Like cinnamon and some other stuff. I like your smell a lot."

At this point Jareth noticed Sarah's now empty glass and realized that she was considerably more drunk that she appeared. With a sigh, he had her vanish off to her bed too. He didn't want to give her the chance to do anything she'd regret. She'd thank him in the morning for this. Jareth gave the rest of the room one last look before making a crystal appear and turning it into a note explaining what had happened to the gang that had been there. He left it on the table for Iroh to find before returning to his castle to try to put the thought of the smell of Sarah's hair and the feel of her pressed against him out of his mind and sleep. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'more drink will help. After all, it worked before.'

And with that the room at the back of the Jasmine Dragon was empty, the only sign that people had been there that night the abandoned food and drink, a note, and a liberal amount of glitter.

* * *

Am I creating new ships? JarethxToph? SarahxZuko? Do you think those crazy kids would work together? Let me know in that little box. I mean, it looks so empty...

Will I ever stop referencing glitter and Jareth... pants? Probably not ^_^

If I haven't mentioned earlier, ALL FLOWERS IN THIS FIC HAVE MEANINGS IN THE LANGUAGE OF FLOWERS. I leave what they are up to your google foo.

Also, "that is no sock". Won't Sarah be pleased ;)

See you all next week with MORE CHAPTER!


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah sighed as she packed up her books from her poli-sci class on Friday. She had no other choice. She didn't want to do this, in fact, there were many ways she'd rather spend her night, rather than on the floor of her friend's room but Katara had always been good about clearing out when she'd brought Jake or one of her other boyfriends back for the night so she would do the same. She threw her bag onto her back and ran to the hall to go meet Zuko

"Hi," she said when she caught up with him. "I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"Can I crash at your place tonight? Katara wants the room to herself..." she trailed off.

"Ah," Zuko said, looking slightly annoyed. "Jet's going over."

"Exactly. Aang's taking care of a giant rabbit for his friend Bumi, we don't go into Toph's room and I don't want to impose on Iroh," she explained. She knew Iroh would take her in without complaint but she really wasn't up to dealing with that much mysticism and advice early in the morning after she came home late from a dinner with Jareth. "So, do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Nah," he replied. "Besides, Sokka's spending tonight at Suki's. I'll ask if you can steal his bed."

"Thanks Zuko," Sarah said, smiling brightly. "You're a life-saver. I'm having dinner with Jareth tonight, so I don't know when I'll get back but I'll be quiet when I do."

"That's tonight?" Zuko asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, it was his birthday yesterday so I'm celebrating with him today. Quit worrying," she added, when his expression didn't change. "I beat him once and I can do it again if I need to. Besides, he's been behaving thus far. Don't you have a class to get to?" Zuko looked at his watch, swore and ran off, calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

Sarah shook her head at her friend's worry, appreciating it, as unnecessary as she hoped it would be. She started to make her way to the library, taking a shortcut. She turned into an almost empty hallway and nearly ran into Jareth, wearing an Aboveground outfit, arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Jareth!" Sarah said, stumbling back. "What are you doing here?"

"I had come to ask you what time you would like me to pick you up for dinner. Imagine my surprise when I overheard you making plans with another man," Jareth snapped, glowering at her ominously from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Jareth," Sarah said impatiently, shaking her head. "Katara is having her boyfriend over tonight as she thought I'd be out all night. I really don't want to ruin her night so I had to make other arrangements. This won't be the first time I've crashed with the guys, besides, she did the same for me."

Jareth's eyes hardened. He was aware that Sarah had had previous partners, though The Three had always not spoken much of them. He still didn't like hearing about them. Or the idea of Sarah spending the night with two men.

"Sarah," he said, pushing away from the wall. "If it's a place to sleep you desire, feel free to stay at my Castle all weekend." Sarah gave him a wary look. "You'll have a quiet place to study, a chance to see your Underground friends, and your own set of rooms." He looked at her, eyes smouldering. "Unless, of course, you desire otherwise..." he raised an eyebrow.

"An evening cost me dinner." Sarah said suspiciously. "What's this going to cost me?"

"A flower, precious," Jareth said, smiling. "Nothing more." Having Sarah all to himself for an entire weekend seemed like a marvellous thing. He didn't want to add too high a price tag; that would scare her off. Still, she seemed undecided, so Jareth added one last detail.

"Time works slightly differently Above and Underground, as I think you'll recall," Jareth said.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"Well, my dear," he said. "That means that come Monday morning you'll be able to sleep as late as you like and still make it to an early morning class."

For Sarah, a college student with two majors and an active social life, that sealed the deal. She could definitely use a quiet place to study. Even on Friday evenings, the library could be annoyingly crowded. And besides, she could move between realms whenever she wanted.

"Ok, when can I come over?" she asked.

"Whenever you want," he replied, pleased.

"I've got no more classes today," she said, "Mind if I pack my bag, tell my friends the change of plan and head on over?"

"Not at all, precious," he breathed. "Not at all. I'll meet you in your room in an hour. You can change for supper at the castle, if you like. Oh, that reminds me. Klio has an interest in human fashions, please wear something modern. That outfit you wore on your birthday was very," his eyes darkened and he smirked, remembering the exposed shoulders, the low back, the hint of cleavage and the way the pants caressed her hips, "appropriate. Perhaps something similar?" Sarah blinked—she hadn't considered what to wear yet. "I'll see you in an hour," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. Without another word, he was gone. Sarah blinked at where he had been standing, shook her head and hurried up to her room. She knew exactly what to wear. The Goblin King wanted to tease her with his looks? Well, two could play at that game. Besides, what she had in mind was definitely modern.

She burst into her room, pulled a small suitcase from under her bed and started packing. Katara sat up from where she had been lying on her bed, reading a book on human anatomy.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching her friend place a few changes of clothes in her bag.

"I'm spending the weekend Underground," Sarah told her, grabbing her makeup and jewelry box from her dresser.

"The whole weekend?" Katara asked. "Aren't you moving just a little fast?"

"Say that to Sokka, why don't you? He's known Suki less long than I've known Jareth," Sarah said, moving over to her closet, and started pushing clothes out of the way.

"Yeah, but Suki isn't Fae or the Goblin King," Katara pointed out reasonably.

"Quit worrying, Katara. I'm getting my own rooms and it will be a nice, quiet place to study. You can spend as much time in here with Jet as you want." Katara seemed cheered by the idea. "Ah-ha!" Sarah cried, pulling out the item of clothing she'd been looking for. Katara's eyebrows shot up.

"You're bringing _that?_" she asked, looking at her friend. "You sure you're getting your own room?"

"Yes," said Sarah smugly, "I am. Besides, he asked me to wear something modern to dinner tonight. Apparently, his fiance has a thing for mortal fashion. Besides, this is my counter to his pants. See how he likes it when two play at his game."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll like it," Katara said under her breath, turning back to her book. Sarah packed the dress carefully and threw in the shoes that went with it before heading into the bathroom to grab her toiletries. Katara sat up as something occurred to her. She got off her bed and moved over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, fished something out and tucked them into the folds of Sarah's dress along with a quickly scribbled note, thinking, "Better safe than sorry." Sarah came back into the room and put her toothbrush and such into her suitcase before closing the lid and zipping it up. She checked the time. There was still 10 minutes before Jareth was supposed to arrive. Not nearly enough time to argue Zuko and Sokka into not trying to talk her out of going. She turned to her roommate.

"Can you tell everyone where I've gone? I'll be back on Monday in time for class."

"Of course," Katara said, turning a page in her textbook. "Sarah," she looked up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he's a Fae who's kinda famous for kidnapping."

"Katara," Sarah said, sitting down next to her friend. "I appreciate that you guys are worried about me but he has no power over me. He couldn't keep me there against my will, even if he wanted to. I'll be fine and I'll be back on Monday. Besides, Professor Tania will kill me if I don't have my corrected proposals in by five on Monday. And with everything she knows I'm positive she could find a way to the Underground to find me and give my the lecture of my life." Katara smiled and stood up.

"That reminds me," she said, moving over to her desk and grabbing a sheaf of papers. "These are proposals from me, Jet, Zuko and Sokka."

"Perfect," Sarah said. "These are the last ones I was missing." She put them in her bag and shoved in a few books she would need for the weekend. She was happy she didn't have any papers due next week that she hadn't already written as she didn't think that getting her hands on a computer in the Underground was going to be easy. She checked the time again. Jareth should be arriving any minute.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Sarah asked.

Katara got up and hugged her friend.

"Be careful and be safe, all right?"

"Yes mom," Sarah joked back smiling. Katara's maternal tendencies could sometimes be annoying, but most of the time, it was nice to have someone who cared.

"Miss Katara, you are having a pleasant week, I trust?" Jareth asked from where he was suddenly leaning against the door. Katara jumped but Sarah was quickly getting used to his sudden appearances.

"Er, yes, thank you," Katara said, eyes still wide with surprise. Manners dealt with, Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Ready to leave?"

"Ready when you are." she said, throwing her bag onto her back and grabbing her suitcase and the oddly shaped gift-wrapped thing from where it stood on her dresser. He held out his hand towards her.

"See you Monday. And don't forget to tell the guys. Make sure you tell Zuko tonight, I was supposed to crash with him." Jareth's fingers twitched with the reminder.

"Will do," Katara said, sitting down on her bed again and picking up her textbook. She figured dealing with the boys was a fair trade considering Sarah was leaving her with the room to herself for the weekend. Without another word, Sarah took Jareth's hand and they poofed out of that world. Katara glared at the glitter that now covered the floor.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth reappeared in front of a wooden door in a long stone hallway, lit by flickering torches. There were two guards standing outside it. Jareth leaned over and opened the door. Inside, the room was done up in shades of green, with dark wood furnishings. It was centred around a queen sized, four-poster bed, with its head against the wall. There was a closet, a dresser, a vanity and a full length mirror in the end of the room with the bed. On the other side of the room was a fireplace with a few comfortable chairs near it. In the corner under one of the windows there sat a large desk. The room was lit by large windows, all with cushioned sills, perfect for curling up in with a book. There was also a set of glass doors that led out onto a small balcony. Sarah stepped into the room to get a better look out of the windows. The view looked out over a garden and then the Labyrinth which, from this angle, did not look bare and intimidating, but absolutely beautiful and full of life. Sarah wondered how she ever could have been afraid of it. She turned back to Jareth who was standing in the doorway.

"This is absolutely beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

Jareth nodded accepting the thanks. He was glad she'd liked it. He'd returned to the underground and ordered a room made up to suit her tastes and a maid assigned to her. He noticed the maid coming down the hall now.

"And here is your maid. I'll come collect you in two hours for dinner." And with that he left to go finish the paperwork and prepare for dinner himself. He knew that he would need time to prepare himself, mentally if nothing else. After all, the first meeting of Sarah and Klio was not something to be approached lightly.

A young woman with light blond curls and deep blue eyes came into the room and curtsied.

"My name is Kelsa, my lady Champion, and I'll be your maid while you stay at the castle." Sarah blinked at the young woman before her in surprise. She hadn't expected a maid when she had agreed to this.

"I don't need a maid," she said. After years of getting dressed and ready on her own she was pretty sure she could manage.

"Have I already displeased you?" Kelsa asked, voice full of concern and disappointment.

"Um, no." Sarah said, wondering what the woman thought she could have done to displease Sarah in their less-than-a-minute conversation. "I just don't need a maid at all. I can get ready by myself. I'm fine on my own."

Kelsa looked affronted by this.

"It would hardly be right for the Champion of the Labyrinth to have no servants. His Majesty would be very angry if you were shown such disrespect. I understand if I've displeased you but please, allow one of us the honour of serving the Victor."

"I wouldn't call serving me an honour," Sarah said, a little self-deprecatingly.

"Of course it is!" Kelsa said, conviction in her voice. "Serving you is serving the Royal Household. To serve someone as high ranking as the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Victor, is a great honour for any of the servants."

Sarah's head jerked around from where she'd been looking around to look at the girl before her.

"I am _not_ part of the Royal Household." 'No matter what Jareth seems to hope for,' she added privately to herself.

"Of course you are," Kelsa said, looking slightly confused. Sarah interrupted before she could continue.

"Look, I don't know what Jareth told you, but we haven't done _anything_ that would count me as part of the Royal household," she said firmly. Kelsa's eyebrows drew down and she spoke her next words slowly and clearly, as if she wasn't sure of Sarah's wits.

"You _are _the Champion of the Labyrinth, correct?"

"If you mean I beat Jareth at his own game and got Toby back, then yeah. That's right."

"That rank makes you part of the Royal Household no matter your relation to His Majesty. In fact, normally it is part of the engagement process—"

"_What_?!" Sarah squeaked.

"Normally it's part of the engagement process..." Kelsa repeated, a little unsure.

"That's what I thought you said..." Sarah trailed off, face pale.

"But since his Majesty is engaged to the Lady Kliora, you simply have a place in the household as Champion. Unless you will be taking the position of Royal Courtesan..." She trailed off, waiting for Sarah's answer.

"No," Sarah spluttered. "Really _really_ no. That is, _not_ a position I will be taking," she finished firmly. "Look—What was your name again?"

"Kelsa, my lady Champion."

"Kelsa. I really don't need a maid, but you say you'll get status by serving me?"

"Yes, my lady Champion."

"Right. Then I guess you can be my maid. And stop calling me that."

"Calling you what, my lady Champion?

"'My lady Champion.' My name is Sarah. Use that."

"But, my lady Champion, that would hardly be proper."

"Tell me Kelsa," Sarah said, searching for arguments that would stop the woman from addressing her with such formality. "Would you argue with the Goblin King? Even on a matter of propriety."

Kelsa looked affronted. "Of course not! I would never presume to argue with his Majesty."

"Then don't argue with me either. Believe me when I say my will is as strong as his. Call me Sarah."

"Alright, my lady Ch—Sarah," Kelsa said slightly uncertainly. She shook her head at the Victor's strange ways but determined to respect them. "Shall I draw you a bath as I unpack your bags?"

"Oh, that sounds great!" Sarah had meant to shower before coming that night but hadn't had time with the sudden change of plans. Kelsa disappeared into a room that led off the main one. Sarah grabbed her suitcase and heaved it onto the bed and opened it. Kelsa had reappeared at the sounds and put her hands on her hips.

"Lady Sarah," she said, obviously irked. Sarah jumped back, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I will unpack for you. Do you need help washing your hair or undressing? Although, I must admit that I am unfamiliar with these clothes..." Sarah shook her head and Kelsa stepped out of the doorway to the bathroom. "Everything you may need has been provided. Not to worry." Sarah stepped uncertainly towards the door and Kelsa bustled over to her suitcase and pulled out the dress.

"I've never seen an undergarment such as this," she said to herself.

"That's actually the dress I plan on wearing tonight. It's all the rage in the Aboveground," Sarah said, smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to see Jareth's reaction to it. She disappeared into the bathroom. She stuck her head out after a second and pointed to the wrapped package. "Oh, and can you get that to the Kitchens? It should be kept cold if at all possible." She disappeared back into the bathroom.

Kelsa made a mental note of the Aboveground fashion. She gave the dress a slight shake to smooth out any folds left in it. Something fell from the dress to the floor as she did so. Kelsa reached down and picked it up. It was a couple of small square packages in a material she wasn't familiar with and a note that said, "Just in case, -K". She looked at them critically and considered the dress she had laid out on the bed. She couldn't quite figure out how they went together, but newly arrived wished away often wore strange clothes. She herself had arrived in the Underground in clothes that no one would have worn there. Since the Lady had come some of the fashion had been explained but they still mostly wore Underground styles. She laid the packets next to the dress and placed the shoes that seemed to go with the dress on the floor near the bed. She would take a closer look at the ensemble when she had finished unpacking the Victor's clothes. She made a note to pass on the details of Lady Sarah's wardrobe to Lady Kliora's servants. All the staff knew of Lady Kliora's fascination with the styles of the Aboveground. Kelsa took the parcel to the two runner/guards stationed outside the Champion's room, told one of them to take it to the kitchen to be placed in the cold room and then bustled about quietly, finishing her work.

Sarah luxuriated in the warm bath. It had been a very long time since she had had a chance to take one. Normally, she took advantage of the bathtub at home, but she hadn't had the chance to take long relaxing baths with Jareth in the house. This felt like pure heaven. She could feel the warm water dissolving the tension in her body. She sat up to consider the bottles that lay on the side of the bathtub that was sunk into the bathroom floor. There was one marked "Hair," and another "Body." Sarah opened the "Body" bottle and sniffed. It smelled like some fruit, but she couldn't recognize which. 'At least it isn't peaches,' she thought to herself. She washed her body and hair, before rinsing and laying back in the tub again, closing her eyes. After a little while she realized that she had no idea how long she'd been in there and she still had to get ready. Not wanting to be late for dinner, she got out, got dry, wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out into her room. Kelsa was just finishing arranging her makeup on the vanity. She turned around and curtsied to Sarah.

"How long until Jareth comes and escorts me to dinner?" Sarah asked, a little worried.

"About three-quarters of an hour," Kelsa replied. "Don't worry, your dress seems fairly simple to get into." She moved over to dresser and asked. "Which undergarments do you plan to wear with that dress? I would have lain them out, but I am unfamiliar with these kinds of garments..." she trailed off as she opened one of the drawers. Sarah flushed as the woman lifted out a pair of underwear and a bra looking at them rather helplessly. Sarah hurried over and grabbed the underwear she had packed to wear with the dress. Seeing a screen in the corner, Sarah hurried behind it to change. She slipped on the underwear and heard Kelsa call out, "Won't you be needing one of these?" Sarah stuck her head out to see what Kelsa was talking about.

"Normally, I'd wear one, yeah," she said, looking at the woman holding the bra uncertainly. "But not for this dress. Can you bring it over please?" Kelsa put the bra back in the drawer, closed it and brought the dress over to Sarah. She undid the fastening in the back that she had figured out how to use while the Victor was bathing and held it around the screen, not looking. It seemed the Victor was very modest. There was the sound of ruffling clothes and then Sarah said,

"Can you zip me up?"

"Pardon?" asked Kelsa confused. Sarah came out, back facing Kelsa and gestured to the fastening. "The zipper, can you do it up." Understanding, and making a mental note of the name, Kelsa did up the zipper. Sarah turned around and Kelsa held out the shoes. Sarah slipped on the four inch strappy heels she had brought with her. She moved back behind the screen and came out with a towel.

"What should I do with this and the clothes I left in the bathroom?" she asked, looking around uncertainly.

"Just give them to me. I'll deal with these while you go finish getting ready." Sarah handed over the towel with an 'if you're sure' look and moved over to the vanity to do her makeup. Kelsa came up behind her and offered her the things that had fallen out of the dress.

"What should I do with these, Lady Sarah?" Sarah groaned mentally, but that seemed to be the compromise Kelsa was willing to work with. Sarah glanced at what Kelsa was holding out before doing a double take.

"Where did you _find_ those?" she asked incredulously. If the Goblin King had sent them— did they even _have _condoms in the Underground.

"They were in your dress with a note saying 'Just in case' signed 'K'."

"Ah," Sarah said, understanding what must have happened. She and Katara were going to have _words_ when Sarah got back on Monday. She snatched the foil packages out of Kelsa's hand and tucked them into a drawer in the vanity. "It was just a joke played on me by an Aboveground friend, Kelsa, nothing to worry about." Kelsa watched as Sarah painted her face with the kind of ease that came with long practice. When she was finished she had darkened her eyelids and under-eyes in a way that made the green colour of her eyes stand out. She had painted her lips a deep, sensual red and used the rest of the things on the table to hide the slight imperfections on her face. She grabbed a gold necklace and bracelet and put them on before standing and turning to Kelsa.

"How do I look?" she asked. Kelsa looked her over and wondered how serious she had been about rejecting the position of Royal Courtesan. However, she had to admit that the Victor looked striking in the ensemble. She looked very good and very powerful.

"You look very nice."

"Think it's modern enough for Klio?"

"Oh yes," Kelsa said, thinking of Lady Kliora's tastes. "I think Lady Kliora will like this outfit very much." She frowned. "Will you be doing something with you hair?" she asked as she considered how it fell down the Victor's back.

"If Katara was around, I would." Sarah said, tugging on a lock. "But I've always been useless with hair. I just wish it had had time to dry," she moaned.

"I'll have you know, Lady Sarah," Kelsa said, proudly, "that hair is one of my specialities. Sit down and describe the look you want and I'll see to it you get it." Surprised, Sarah sat down and faced the mirror in the vanity and described the updo she wanted. Kelsa opened one of the drawers in the vanity and pulled out a brush, a few clips, a few gold hair ornaments, and a stick Sarah didn't recognize. Kelsa spoke a word and ran the stick along Sarah's hair, drying it instantly. Sarah made a note to learn that trick. When the hair was dry Kelsa set to work.

As she worked, she considered the Victor. She was not quite as she had imagined her. She was fierce and strong, yes. But she was also gentle and a little unsure. She cared for others. Of course, stories The Three told did trickle back to the human community but one was never sure what was true and what was not. For example, the Lady Sarah was not 10 feet tall and she did not, so far at least, breath fire. Ha, wouldn't it be nice to prove John wrong on that one. She couldn't wait to tell everyone she'd met her. They'd all be so jealous. She wondered if the Victor would come and meet her village if asked. On the whole she thought probably, but it would hardly be proper to ask her Lady that. Then again, the Victor didn't seem to care much about much about propriety, so perhaps she wouldn't mind. Kelsa decided to see how things progressed before asking her but all in all, so far she liked the Victor. She was very happy to have been assigned to her, although she did wish that she would be a little more cooperative when it came to propriety.

"There," Kelsa said, putting in the final ornament. Sarah considered herself in the mirror. Her hair had gone from simply falling down her back to an elegant knot on the back of her head in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for all the help, Kelsa," Sarah said, turning to the woman and smiling.

"Lady Sarah, there is no need to thank me for doing my job."

"Yeah," she said, smiling to show she meant no offence. "There is. You really don't need to call me Lady, you know," she tried one last time.

"It is how I show respect for the Victor," Kelsa said. Sarah wondered why Kelsa called her that. It was the second time she had used that title.

Before she could ask, a knock sounded at the door.

* * *

Serious Author's note: I'm writing Jareth as jealous because that is his characterization and, in all honesty, it can be fun to read and write. However, I do not condone real life jealousy. If I met Jareth in real life (and he wasn't an all powerful Fae who could bog me with a thought, (come on, I've got some sense of self preservation) I would want to tell him (in the words of my sister) to get over himself. Sarah isn't really giving him reasons to think she's cheating on him. Even if she was, they haven't discussed exclusivity, or really, where their relationship is going at all, aside from Jareth's statement that he want's her as his Queen. And one person making a statement does NOT count as a discussion. This is a discussion that they need to have. And they will... Eventually. Keep in mind, this is Jareth and Sarah we are talking about. Can you really see either of them sitting down of their own free will to talk about their feeling in a constructive and open manner? Hehe, that's going to be fun to write. But to some up, were this not fiction, (hell, if this weren't fan fiction where a character has jealousy as a VERY obvious part of his characterization and has scary amounts of power) I, or one of my characters, would tell him to get a little less possessive. Our culture really marks jealousy as a sign of love and it isn't. It's a sign of mistrust. Then again, we are talking about Sarah and Jareth here...

Silly Author's note: Wow. Serious Author is serious huh? Fortunately, Silly author is often the one who gets to do the writing. And Silly Author has a thing for Jareth's pants. (Admitedly, so does Serious Author, she's just quieter about her obsession) What's coming up next? What is going to happen with those Condoms? How will the meeting of Klio and Sarah go? Will Nifflers storm the castle and demand cookies in place of surrender? (Ok, probably not. Then again, this is the Underground, so you never know...). READ ON AND FIND OUT. And if you have thoughts, you could totally leave them in the little box.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: HEHE! I'm BACK! And only a few days late this week... And now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for, Sarah Meets Klio! Feel free to leave your impressions of those two, and head cannons of what they'd get up to. Man, Jareth really didn't think this one through, did he?

* * *

When Kelsa opened the doors to Sarah's room, Jareth asked,

"Is Lady Sarah ready?"

"I don't know, Jareth. What do you think?" Sarah's voice drifted out from behind the maid. Kelsa smiled softly, curtsied and stepped out of the way. Jareth's forebrain was immediately tasked with wrestling his hindbrain into submission and _not_ pushing Sarah up against the nearest object and kissing her senseless before moving on to other interesting activities. This meant that Jareth's impression of Sarah's outfit only came in impressions of single words. The first was "Skin". Followed by, "black" followed by, "more Skin" followed by "gorgeous" followed by "even more Skin". Both parts of Jareth's brain wanted to have the chance to properly appreciate the sight before them. Coming to the agreement that they would stand still for at least the time being, they stopped wrestling and gave Sarah a once over.

Her feet were clad in—what had Klio called them?—"strappy black heels." Apparently they had _not_ been invented as a form of torture. (Though his hindbrain begged to differ.) Her legs were bare and exposed from her shoes to her mid thighs. Her legs looked gloriously soft and creamy and he longed to run his hand along them. He wondered what kind of reactions he could elicit by doing that... The skin of her legs was cut off by the start of her dress at mid thigh. The dress was only slightly shorter than the shorts of her pajamas but was much more flattering. It was short, low cut and black with a sweet-heart neckline and thick black straps that left her shoulders and arms bare. The dress was low enough cut, Jareth couldn't help but notice, that it more than hinted at cleavage. Her lips were painted a colour that practically screamed "_KISS ME"_ and Jareth would have been very happy to indulge them had it not been for her eyes. Her eyes were done in a dark colour that made their green flash brightly, and were clearly challenging him. "So, Goblin King," they asked, "just what are you going to do?"

"Sarah, Precious," Jareth positively purred. "You look ravishing."

Sarah smiled. "Think this is modern enough for Klio?"

"Oh," Jareth said, smiling slightly mischievously, "I think Klio will like your choice of clothing very much." He offered his arm and Sarah moved forward to take it. As she approached her smell intoxicated him. She had her usual scent but overlaying it was a perfume with a hint of pomegranate. Jareth adored pomegranates. The scent made him want not to go down to the dining hall, but scoop Sarah into his arms, walk into her room and kick the door closed behind him. Jareth couldn't decide if it was fortunate or unfortunate that Kelsa's presence prevented him from taking such a course of action. Thinking of the ribbing he'd get from Klio if he did such a thing he decided against it. He moved into the hallway with Sarah on his arm, directing them to the dining hall where they would meet Klio.

Sarah walked with Jareth through the labyrinthine—of _course_ they were labyrinthine—corridors and staircases that led from her room to wherever they were going. It wasn't a very long walk, but it was plenty of time for her to worry. Would Klio like her? Would dinner be an awkward affair full of in jokes and stories of mutual friends that left her stuck on the sidelines of the conversation? What if Klio didn't like her? What if she messed up completely and horribly and Jareth wouldn't even look at her again out of embarrassment?

"You know," Sarah's back-brain said, "if you pull him into a closet and just start making out with him, making you both miss dinner, you wouldn't have to worry about what Klio would think of you. And I'm sure he would enjoy it..."

Sarah forcefully ignored the thoughts, though they did make a good backup plan. She pulled herself up straighter and walked on tall. She was the Champion of the Labyrinth and she had nothing to fear from this woman.

Jareth walked with her on his arm, luxuriating in her proximity. It was intoxicating. Unfortunately, intoxicated was not something Jareth could afford to be right now. He was, no matter how much he hated to admit it, even to himself, worried about the meeting to come. Klio was the most important person Sarah would meet in his life, aside from his family. He trusted his family to care for her for his sake if nothing else, and while he knew that Klio would be happy for him no matter what, he wanted her to like Sarah. Besides, if this all worked out in the end it would be good for Sarah to have some female friends in the Underground. After all, he didn't want her spending all her time with The Three. He did not like the idea of Sarah spending her days frolicking with the damn dwarf. Although he would let her have the friends she wanted, he didn't like the way the dwarf had looked at her while she was here time before last. He supposed he should inform The Three that she was here. It could wait until tomorrow. He looked down at the woman whom he adored and saw her confident smile and stance. Suddenly, he wasn't worried about what Klio would think of her. He knew these two would get along just fine.

When they arrived at the dining hall the doors swung open before them and Sarah got her first view of Klio. She stood tall and thin in a green dress with gold embroidery that brought out the warm undertones of her hair. Her hair fell in copper waves to her waist, but was pulled away from her face with a few ornate combs. Her hair and dress showed off her beautiful pale skin and the slight rosiness of her cheeks. She smiled, showing off perfect white teeth and her bright blue eyes sparkled when she saw Jareth. She was beautiful, Sarah couldn't help but think. Then her eyes fell on Sarah and they widened. She walked up to her and looked her over before turning to Jareth.

"You were right," she said firmly. "She is _gorgeous._" Jareth smiled in agreement before turning to make the introductions.

"Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, may I introduce the Lady Kliora of Perraen. Klio, may I introduce the Lady Champion, Sarah." Sarah held out her hand to shake as this dress was _far_ too tight and short to pull off a curtsy in. Klio dipped into a modified curtsy, taking Sarah's hand and pressing the back of it softly to her lips before murmuring, "My Lady."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and said, "Klio," with just a hint of an edge in his voice. Klio came out of the curtsy and laughed.

"Don't worry Jareth. You know my taste runs more to blonds than brunettes, no matter how fetchingly attired. Besides, I don't think my lady would appreciate such an indiscretion."

"Probably not," Jareth said firmly before adding, "shall we eat?" and gesturing to the table. Sarah blinked for a moment, processing what had just happened. It was the first time a woman had shown interest in her as far as she knew and it was a little disconcerting. "Did you see how Jareth reacted?" her back-brain asked "This could have its uses..." Sarah continued to ignore it and went to sit where Jareth had pulled out a chair to the right of the head of the table. A servant had pulled one out for Klio already and she was seated to Jareth's left. Sarah calmly made her way over to where Jareth was standing and took her seat. Jareth took his seat and the servants started to bring in the food.

"Sarah—May I call you Sarah? Jareth calls you nothing else and I've gotten used to it, though I could call you Lady Champion if you prefer...?"

"No," Sarah said smiling, "Sarah is fine."

"Then you must call me Klio," Klio said, smiling brightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if these introductions were the first time you heard my full name. Jareth has very little time for formalities when he can get away without them. So, Sarah, you must tell me, where did you get that dress?"

Jareth leaned back and enjoyed his salad while Klio quizzed Sarah about Aboveground fashion. He should have known he had nothing to worry about. Klio soon had Sarah relaxed and talking easily. Partway through the conversation Sarah speared something with her fork and held it up for inspection.

"What's this?" she asked, showing it to Jareth. Jareth looked at it and replied.

"Cinderberry. They are a delicacy Underground and one of my personal favourites."

"That reminds me. Happy Birthday, Jareth," Klio said, turning to the Birthday Boy. "I know I've already said it, but it's not every day you enter your 25th century!" Sarah dropped her fork and stared at Jareth.

"You're 2400 years old?" she asked, stunned. She knew he was old but... Jareth winced internally and sighed. He knew humans could be strange about ages, particularly age differences. They also viewed age differently. Mental age did no always match with them physically. It could be strange and confusing, when dealing with them. He'd decided to not mention his age for a while longer but the chicken was out of the coop now.

"Yes," he said. "Yesterday I turned 2400."

Sarah blinked at him before muttering, "I should have gotten him something better." Jareth perked up at this. She had gotten him a gift? He looked forward to finding out what it was.

"So, Sarah," Klio said, sensing something was wrong but not sure what. "I hear you have a younger brother? What's he like?" Sarah blushed a little, remembering _why_ the Underground would know about Toby. She smiled though, talking about Toby always made her happy.

"His name is Toby. He's a sweet kid. He's in grade 1 now, and I swear he's one of the brightest kids in his class. He has an insane vocabulary for a kid his age. He can be a bit of a brat sometimes but he cares about his family and friends and he's fiercely loyal. He likes stories a lot and plays a lot of make believe."

"And," Jareth adds dryly, "Sarah is very careful about educating him on the proper way to deal

with the Fae."

"Really?" Klio asked confused.

"Oh, yes." Sarah said firmly. "Toby is never going to end up accidentally stuck with some Fae for reasons like eating something or taking something. I've made damn sure he knows better."

Klio laughed, light and sparkling. "I'm glad you've made sure to educate him. Boys will often do silly things if not told better. Did Jareth ever tell you about the time he managed to break both his legs?" Klio gave Sarah a wicked grin.

"No," Sarah said, replying in kind. "Do tell."

"Well, this story begins when Jareth's Father was telling Jareth about all the powers he would one day have as an adult Fae and a King. Now, one of the things he told him was that one day, he would be able to fly."

"Oh dear," said Sarah.

"Yes. Now Jareth decided if _one day_ he was going to be able to fly then he should be able to fly _right now_ and decided to test this out."

"I see," said Sarah, glancing at Jareth's horrified face.

"He decided the best way to test this was by jumping off the roof and figuring it out on the way down. Now, he wasn't a complete and total idiot when it came to deciding which roof. He knew he would need time to figure out which part of his magic would do the trick so he picked the highest roof he could find."

"Oh," said Sarah, eyes wide with horror as she imagined a young Jareth, who probably looked something like Toby did, jumping off of the tallest tower of the Goblin Castle.

"Naturally, he didn't work it out and managed to break both of his legs. You should have heard the lecture he received from his parents after that stunt."

"Klio," Jareth practically whined. "I was barely 140 years old when that happened. Must you really bring that up now?"

"I admit your age was a factor for that incident," Klio conceded. "But that hardly explained what happened the winter you were 416, does it?" she added with a malicious glee before launching into that story. Jareth sat back speechless and watched in horror as Sarah lapped up many embarrassing tales from his childhood. The disadvantage, he thought to himself, of the long lives of the Fae was that they had FAR more opportunities to collect embarrassing stories.

"Which is when he said," Klio continued her latest story, "_you're_ the Ambassador?" Sarah collapsed a fit of giggles. "Which reminds me of the hedgehog incident. That all started when—"

"Klio," Jareth interjected for the first time. He really and truly _did not_ want Sarah to hear the Hedgehog story. "Tell Sarah that story, so help me, I just might track down Chamomile and tell her about the éclair incident."

"First, Chamomile? Really? Normally you manage better than that. Secondly, I don't believe you for a second. Not even you can be that cruel and third, she already knows." That brought Jareth up short.

"You are really serious about this woman, aren't you?" He asked he.

"Believe me when I say I am deathly serious about her. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her and I don't think I could ever forgive you if you ruined my relationship with her."

"As you've been poisoning Sarah's ear?"

"I wouldn't call that ruining a relationship. I'd call it giving her a more complete view. In any case, I could appreciate if you'd at least _try_ to remember her name."

Jareth smiled ruefully. He was normally pretty good with names but for some reason this woman's kept escaping him.

"Klio," Sarah said, changing the topic again. "In one of those delightful stories, thanks again for telling me them, you mentioned a little brother. What's he like?

"Klibdus is an idiot," Jareth said firmly. He had never had much patience for the lad.

"But he loves his family and wants what's best for us," Klio said, giving Jareth a sharp look, more out of habit than anything else. She knew very well her friend's opinion on her younger brother. "He..." she searched for a diplomatic way of putting it, "just isn't always very good at going about getting that. Rather like my parents in that regard." She sighed. It was her parents who were forcing her to go through with this marriage. They really couldn't understand why she was so unhappy with it. She was partially to blame for that but she didn't want to deal with the fall out of them finding out that not only did she not want to marry a noblewomen, she didn't want to marry a Fae at all. She knew she'd have to deal with it some day, but wanted out of this marriage first. If they found out while she was still engaged they'd just push her harder toward the marriage to Jareth than ever before.

"Your parents?" Sarah asked.

"Lord Klipanos and Lady Klimona," Jareth supplied. "They think they have their daughter's interests at heart." His tone was dismissive. Klio sighed. He never could understand why she put up with them, but his parents had always been different.

"They do their best," Klio returned. Sarah blinked.

"That's a lot of names beginning with Kli," she said. "Is that important to your family?"

"Oh," Klio said dismissively, "It used to stand for something but everyone's forgotten what by now. It's just tradition that it be the first three letters of everyone in the family's name. Although, you can tell when someone outside the family is planning a future marriage alliance as they will name their kid some name beginning with KLI, like my father."

"Interesting," Sarah said, filing that bit of trivia away.

"Speaking of," Jareth said, smirking, "Just how is Klinola doing?"

"Jareth, please don't remind me of him. But, since you asked, I hear he has finally gotten engaged to a Lady from Guilder and they seem very happy together, now that I am engaged and therefore, not available."

Jareth took a swig of his wine. "Please don't remind me." he said firmly. "And I think now is time for dessert." he made a gesture and the servants out dished of pomegranate cinderberry crumble with whipped cream. It was Jareth's absolute favourite dessert and his cook had the recipe down to perfection. He smiled gleefully as the servant placed the dish in front of him. He took a bite and savoured the taste before watching Sarah take a tentative bite. She raised an eyebrow at the taste. She enjoyed the taste of the cinderberries, she could see why they were a favourite of Jareth's, but—

"Really, Jareth?" she asked. "Pomegranates? Isn't that a little Roman for someone out of Celtic mythology?"

"Pomegranates are another favourite fruit of mine. And I must say, Precious," he purred, "The scent of them in your perfume is intoxicating." Sarah blushed and mentally cursed. Had she really scented herself with pomegranates? That was practically asking to be locked away in his underground kingdom for as long as he could get away with. And she didn't think Linda or Karen could hold humanity hostage to get _her_ free.

"That scent does suit her quite well," Klio agreed. "Especially in this season. Tell me, Sarah. Has Jareth told you anything about Underground fashions or has he just left you to flounder like the clod he can be?"

"Oi!" Jareth snapped.

"No," Sarah admitted. "He hasn't really."

"Well, I haven't the time to get into them now," Klio said, checking the clock. It was getting rather late and she wanted to return home. "But I believe you're here all weekend. If my schedule permits, would you like me to stop by and tell you about them?"

"That would be great, thanks," Sarah said smiling. She'd had a great time getting to know Klio and she was looking forward to spending more time with her. Klio rose and the rest of the table rose with her.

"Then I think I'll be off. I'll see you both later. Happy birthday again, Jareth." She moved over to where Jareth stood and gave him a hug. Jareth hugged her back.

"Thanks, old friend. Come we'll see you to the door." The three walked the short distance from the dinning hall to the entrance hall and a servant brought Klio her cloak while another opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Sarah felt a strange compulsion. "Come," she heard a woman's voice echo through her mind. She unthinkingly started to follow it. Jareth cut off what he had been saying to Klio to turn to watch Sarah walk, expression vacant, out of the door towards the city gates and the Labyrinth.

"Sarah," he called after her, reaching out. Klio placed an arm on his.

"Let her go. The Labyrinth is calling her and those two have a lot to talk about and not even one of the goblins would dare touch the Champion when the Labyrinth's power is all over her," she reassured him. When he still looked worried, she added, "Watch her from one of your crystals if you must, but let those two talk." Jareth nodded, not looking nearly as happy with the situation as she'd hoped he'd be but with one last goodbye she left him to his worrying. Jareth moved to the throne room where he could watch from the window her progress through the Goblin City, ready to summon a crystal as soon as she went out of sight.

* * *

Sarah followed the voice, taking the turns she heard it advise before stopping in a clearing she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The Labyrinth," came a multifaceted voice in reply.

"What do you want?"

"You," the Labyrinth said. With the words came such a sense of longing, of need, of loneliness that soon Sarah started to cry. Still the emotions came. She felt like a piece of sand being picked up and thrown about by the waves in the face of such raw emotions. Her vision started to tunnel as she was completely overwhelmed.

"Jareth," she choked out. "Help." The last thing she felt before she passed out was strong arms catching her as she fell.

* * *

A/N: Hi All! In case you were wondering KLI actually DOES stand for something. Virtual cake to anyone who gets it. And THIS cake IS NOT a lie. In other news, I'm fast running out of prewritten chapters. Soon updates might be coming slower as RL is INCREDIBLY hectic right now and even writing every chance I get isn't getting me far. I should have a little more time soon though, so hopefully, I'll have that ready for you when I run out of these ones! Meanwhile, Enjoy! And please leave a contribution in the little box!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys...

Sorry it's so late. Mid terms are EVIL! EVIL I SAY! But this week I edited two chapters with my Wonderful Awesome Beta of Everything Incredible, so chapter 16 WILL be up on Tuesday... Assuming RL doesn't kill me between now and then. But hey! Chapter 16 is edited, so my sister could post it anyway :P

Anyway, on another note, remember what I said in my Author's not in Chapter 9 about rewarding bad behaviour? How I got a lot of reviews for being evil and then very few reviews for being nice? While, I wrote this around then. Just something to think about as I cackle evilly at your reactions :P

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose, Jareth stormed out of the healing wing through the nearest window and headed towards the Labyrinth's centre. It was time that they had _words_. Sarah had lain unconscious in the healer's wing the entire night. At first he had tried to wake her but the healer had... recommended letting her rest. She still hadn't shifted into normal sleep before he left and if he had to wait another second to find out what had happened he feared he'd lose control of his magic.

He landed in the clearing and called out loudly, "LABYRINTH!" This time, he didn't care if he offended her. He was royally angry about what She had done to Sarah and wanted Her to answer for it.

"Goblin King," the Labyrinth's voice said, polite, if slightly defensive.

"Labyrinth," Jareth said, barely keeping control of his anger. "Would you care to explain to me why the Champion is now unconscious in the Healer's Wing after you summoned her to speak to you? Just what happened while she was out here?"

"We spoke," the Labyrinth said simply, seeming to be avoiding the question.

"And?" Jareth asked impatiently. "I remember you speaking with my mother many times. Not once ended with her unconscious for hours at a time. What changed?"

"Goblin King, do you know how long it has been since We had a Champion?"

"My mother was the last Champion of the Labyrinth. Everyone knows that," Jareth said impatiently.

"Wrong," the Labyrinth said severely. "Your mother completed the Labyrinth that had been made easy for her by your father and Ourselves. Her run was simply a formality as it has been for _all_ Fae Queens of the Labyrinth. We have not had a Champion who proved herself by fire in a very very long time. She solved problems in minutes it took others hours to solve, if they ever managed it at all. Not even you taking hours away from her managed to stop her from regaining her brother. She understands Us in a way no other has done in such a long time even We had begun to forget. This means We have a stronger, more instinctual connection than We have had with any other creature in time beyond remembering."

Jareth frowned. "What does your stronger connection have to do with the Champion being in the Healer's Wing?"

"We need a certain intensity of feeling to communicate with those less connected. We communicated with Sarah with the same intensity, not taking into account the difference in our connections."

"Well, why _not_?"

"We... forgot." If an extremely powerful wish-granting magical sentient entity could sound sheepish, the Labyrinth did. "It had been such a long time. We did not intend the Champion any harm. She should have woken by now. A goblin messenger approaches as we speak. We swear, Goblin King, We will be more considerate in dealing with she who should be Queen in the future."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jareth said rather testily.

"The messenger waits around the corner to the entrance of this clearing. Go to him, Goblin King, and then go to our Champion. We will not lose her again. Go." With one last look at the now somehow empty air around him Jareth turned on his heel and went to see the messenger.

He turned the corner to see the messenger impatiently shifting his weight back and forth. No goblin wanted to be Bogged for interrupting a conference between His Majesty and the Labyrinth.

"Your Majesty," he said, falling into one of the awkward bows all goblins did.

"Mel'teic." Jareth snapped. "Report."

"The Lady Champion has awoken Sire. The healer says she—" but he didn't bother finishing the sentence. His Sire had already vanished in a cloud of glitter. He stuck out his hands and let the glitter collect on them. He knew that Fae powder brought luck just as well as all the other Goblins did. Maybe with this, he would actually get to meet the Champion. She was said to be fearsome, but he trusted he would survive the experience. With that happy thought, he turned and started his trudge back toward the Goblin City, and his post as a messenger at the Castle.

* * *

Sarah blearily opened her eyes.

'That's weird,' she thought. 'I don't remember my room having a ceiling made of stone. And why didn't Katara's alarm wake me up? And why is the mattress so comfortable?' She shifted to see what should have been her clock but instead was a goblin woman, dressed in yellow and sitting in a chair. Sarah jerked back at the unfamiliar bumpy face.

The face broke into a smile as the goblin rose and said,"Lady Champion, I'm glad to see you awake. I'll send word to the King of your condition immediately," in a voice that was much deeper than Sarah expected, but still feminine. She spoke with a soft lilt that was incongruous with her short and bumpy features.

"Please sit up my Lady, so that I may examine you." Sarah rolled her eyes at the "my Lady" but did as she was asked. Sitting up, she saw that she was no longer in the black dress she had been wearing the night before, but lay in a loose white gown. Sarah was absolutely certain she hadn't been wearing that when she had passed out.

"I and my apprentices changed you, if that was what you were wondering," The matronly Goblin said, bustling about grabbing bottles and mixing their contents in a cup. "That strange gown you arrived in was hardly meant for sleeping in. Drink this." She handed over the cup and Sarah downed the content, winced, and handed it back. It had tasted vaguely of spoiled chicken

"You were found by the King unconscious in the centre of the Labyrinth." She poured a glass of water and handed it to Sarah. Sarah downed it, grateful for something to wash away the fowl taste of the other potion. "Do you remember what happened?"

Sarah cast her mind back and the fog of memory lifted. "I was talking to the Labyrinth, and She needed me. She needed me so much it hurt. Why was that?" she wondered, not really expecting an answer. To her surprise, the Goblin nodded.

"Empathy backlash. That can happen to all telepaths." She sighed. "My Lady Labyrinth should have known better. But She is old, and set in Her ways."

"What happened after I passed out?" Sarah asked. She remembered falling into strong arms, but nothing else.

"The King found you unconscious, as I said, and brought you straight here. He stayed by you most of the night, pacing and sitting by turns, trying to wake you, until I threatened to evict him if he didn't calm down. Then he went through the window, gods know where." She shook her head at her King's behaviour.

"You can evict the Goblin King?" Sarah asked, incredulous. She'd never met someone who had that kind of authority. She couldn't imagine Jareth putting up with it.

"One of the advantages of being his healer his whole life and setting more broken bones than you can count. He listens to old Ner'da when I tell him what needs doing. Ner'da would be me, by the way. Healer Ner'da is my full title. Please to meet you, my Lady Champion." She fell into a curtsy, her short stature sinking even lower. Sarah waved and she stood again.

"Tell me, my Lady," Ner'da asked her, giving her a once over, poking her here and there to see her reactions. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually," a voice said, "I was wondering if the Fae had any sexually transmitted diseases." Sarah looked around, wondering who could have asked the question. When she saw the incredulous look Ner'da was giving her—Sarah's eyes widened in shock. Had that been her?

"And just what might one of those be?" Ner'da asked, carefully.

"Oh," Sarah's mouth continued, entirely without the permission of her brain, "it's a disease that's passed through blood or sex from one partner to another. Humans sometimes carry them, I was wondering if the Fae did."

"The Fae have no such disease as the one you just described, Lady Champion. Does one afflict you?" Ner'da cast her eyes around the room, taking stock of what she had and wondering how to treat the Champion. She hadn't noticed any such disease during her inspection of the Champion, physical or magical. Then again, she hadn't been looking. Perhaps—

"Oh no," Sarah's mouth cut her off before she could continue that line of thought, "I'm clean. I was just wondering about the Fae. Well, really Jareth, but since the Fae have no such diseases, he can't carry one either. My other question is how do the Fae prevent pregnancies? They are always depicted as a hedonistic lot and I can imagine bastard children being a problem for this kind of society, so how do they stop that from happening?"

'Ok,' Sarah addressed herself. 'What the _hell _is going on here?'

'Sarah,' a voice that Sarah associated with her back-brain said, 'these are your loins talking. Remember us? Cause it seems like you don't. You wanna know why we think you don't remember? Your break up from Jake who'd you'd barely been seeing a semester was _months_ ago and since then we've been feeling pretty neglected. You _promised_ you'd be nice to us over March break, but were you? No. No you weren't. And not only were you not nice to us, you taunted us with an attractive male who spent time _in your bed with you_ and you did _NOTHING _with him. _**NOTHING.**_'

'Look, can you calm down about this and _STOP _taking over my mouth?' Sarah beseeched.

'Oh, we are perfectly calm. Do you want to know why? You are spending the weekend in his castle and so help us, if you do not get AT LEAST one make out session with him before you leave, we will spend your _entire_ test on Tuesday plaguing you with images of the Goblin King and what you could have been doing with him. If you want a demonstration of how serious we are, we have started gathering images of what he'd look like oiled and trust me, they are _very_ distracting.'

'If I promise to try to kiss the Goblin King if he's interested,' Sarah asked, 'do you promise to not take over my mouth anymore?'

'Honey,' Sarah's loins said, 'after last night, you'd better believe he's interested. So, not try. Will. And not one kiss. A full make out session. I want moaning. Do we have a deal?'

Sarah groaned at the hard negotiator her loins seemed to be. 'Deal.'

'Good,' her loins said, 'now pay attention. This might be important later this weekend. If not, we always have those condoms...' Sarah went back to her usual habit of ignoring the voice and focused on what the Goblin Healer was saying.

"The Fae have spells they can cast to temporarily induce sterility in either males or females. There are also plants that can be eaten that have the same effect. Should I have a potion made of them brought to your rooms?" she asked, curious. She hadn't really believed that her King would have taken the Champion as a Royal Courtesan, but maybe the rumours were true. If he didn't treat her well, she and he would be having words. She rather liked the way the Champion hadn't complained about the tastes of her medicines, unlike other persons of royal status she knew.

"Oh no," Sarah said quickly. "That won't be necessary." Ner'da made a mental note to stock up on the plants she needed to make the brew just in case. Suddenly the Champion looked nervous and worried. "You're probably going to make a report to Jareth about my check up aren't you?"

"But of course," Ner'da said. "The King will want to know of your good health!"

"Um," the Champion asked hesitantly, "Is it possible to not tell him about what I just asked? It's just, I don't want him getting the wrong idea and..." she trailed off and looked at the Healer cautiously. Ner'da couldn't help but take pity on the young woman. She'd had plenty of women of all kinds in her healer's rooms asking her these kinds of questions and many of them had not wanted their young man to know. She wasn't about to betray the Champion when she had kept the confidences of all the others.

"Now dear," Ner'da said, taking the Champion's hand and patting it reassuringly, "I don't know why I'd need to mention something like that. People say all sorts of strange things when dealing with Empathy backlash. I'm sure he doesn't need to know all of your ramblings. But my Lady," the Champion looked up when Ner'da squeezed her hand. "Promise me you'll send word if you need that brew. I can whip it up in two flaps of a chicken's wings, no problem." She smiled as the Champion blushed and said, "Thank you," quietly. A knock at the door interrupted the secret conclave of the women.

Ner'da moved to the door to see who was there. Sarah glanced at the door but her view of the person was obscured.

"Ah, Gardener Hoggle," Ner'da said. Sarah perked up at the sound of her friend's name. "I'm afraid Apprentice Am'ya is in the city doing rounds. She'll be back soon, but she only finishes work at the eighteenth bell. You can have her then. Until then, I don't want you around here distracting her, so off with you."

"Actually, Healer Ner'da," Hoggle's voice drifted around the door. "I was hoping to see Sarah." Ner'da glanced over her shoulder to see her patient's eyes imploring her.

"Alright," she sighed, stepping out of the way, "But I want you gone before Am'ya gets back!" And she bustled off into a side room to write up her report.

"Apprentice Am'ya, huh?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrows at Hoggle.

"I don't think the woman staying in the Goblin King's Castle has much room to talk," Hoggle said huffily. Sarah raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm here for the weekend though. I'd love to meet her at some point."

"And just what are you doing here this weekend?" Hoggle asked. "And what happened last night? The entire Kingdom felt the Labyrinth's cry, but no one was sure what caused it. Then rumors started spreading from the Castle that the Champion had been there and was now in the healer's wing…" He trailed off, wringing his hands. He took her hands and looked at her worriedly and asked, "Are you all right Sarah?"

"I'm fine, Hoggle," Sarah said, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry. I was just suffering from something called—what was it? Oh yeah,—'empathy backlash,'" Hoggle, if anything looked, even more worried than he had before so she hurried on, "but Ner'da says I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about at all." She glanced hopefully at the door. "Are the others coming?"

"No," Hoggle said. "Sir Didymus refuses to leave his post without a direct summons from either you or Jareth and Ludo isn't allowed near the Goblin City without warning after what happened last time you were here."

"Well," Sarah said. "Since I'm here for the whole weekend, I really want to see you all. So you tell Sir Didymus from me that I want to see him with the rest of you. Leave the Ludo problem to me." Suddenly, she leaned forward and pulled Hoggle into a hug, "Thanks for coming to check on me, Hoggle. You're a good friend."

When, before Sarah had let him go, but after he had hugged her back, a voice Hoggle had learned to dread above all others (aside from Am'ya's when she was really, _really _angry) said, "Higgins, would you care to tell me what is going on here," all he could think was 'Oh no, not again.'

"Nothing!" said Hoggle jumping back, "nothing at all!"

"Nothing?" Jareth said from where he was leaning against the door frame, eyes hard, "Nothing? Tra—"

"Oh stop that!" Sarah said, cutting him off. "I was happy to see him and I hugged him and that's all." Ner'da, hearing the commotion, waddled back into the main room. She quickly took in the situation with a practiced eye, (the hostile King, the defensive dwarf, the exasperated Champion), and set about getting her wing back into her preferred state, empty.

"Your Majesty," she said, falling into a curtsy and taking his attention away from the dwarf. "The Champion suffered from empathy backlash but is fine now. I recommend a day of rest but then she should be as good as new. She is free to leave at any time and _you_," she said, turning and pointing to Hoggle, "are welcome back at the 18th bell and not a moment sooner. Now shoo." She turned to her King, curtsied again, and waddled back into her office. Hoggle looked between Sarah and Jareth, not yet moving towards the door.

"If I need you," Sarah reassured him, "I'll call. Now, go tell the others I want to see them."

"Well, alright," he said, moving towards the door. "If you say so Sarah. I'll see you soon." And without another word he was gone.

Jareth considered the patient's gown Sarah sat in and summoned her a robe to wear over it and a pair of slippers.

"Come," he said, handing them to her, "I'll walk you to your room." Sarah slipped on the slippers and pulled the robe around herself, smelling his scent on it. It must be one of his. She got up and took his arm and together they left the Healing Wing.

"Tell me, Sarah," Jareth said, leading the way. "What had you wanted to get done this weekend?" He hoped to find something quiet and relaxing that they could do together. He didn't want to tax her today and have her too tired for his plans for tomorrow.

"Well," Sarah said, considering, "I needed to go over the last of the proposals for Celtic Studies and get some reading done, and I'd like to see my friends while I'm here."

Jareth matched her work against his own. "Might I suggest that, after you change, you come to my study and go over your proposals while I do administration for the kingdom? It's one of the few places that you are guaranteed not to be bothered by goblins." That and her room, though many goblins had tried to get past the protective barriers he had set up to ensure she had the peace and quiet she wanted.

"Are goblins really that bad? I mean, Ner'da seemed perfectly fine," Sarah said.

"Yes," Jareth admitted, "But while on duty, Ner'da does not drink. The sober ones are not a problem for the most part but Goblin Ale can do... strange things to a person." He shook his head, as if to dislodge some particularly disturbing memory. "And I'll send messengers to your friends and make the necessary arrangements so that you can see them in the afternoon."

They were approaching her door, and Sarah turned to him and said, "That sounds nice."

"Excellent," the Goblin King said, grinning. He doubted he'd get much paperwork done, not with Sarah right there, but it was worth it.

"Tell Kelsa to bring you to my study when you're ready. I'll meet you there." He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Sarah's breath caught at the sensation. Jareth smirked, and vanished.

'You know,' Sarah thought, 'he and I are going to have to have a _talk_ about some of his annoying habits.' She pushed open the door and saw Kelsa standing, waiting for her.

"Hey Kelsa," Sarah said, smiling. Kelsa curtsied back. Sarah sighed and looked at her closet. She didn't want to get dressed. Not yet. Not really. His friggin Poofiness could wait a little.

"Lady Sarah," Kelsa said. "What would you like?" Sarah thought about it and her gaze shifted to the window and the view outside. She felt pulled to it.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Just for a minute or two..." Kelsa watched as the dazed woman walked past her.

"I'll collect your dress from the laundry. I'll be back soon." Sarah waved vaguely and, taking that for a dismissal, Kelsa went to do as she'd said. The laundress's look of confusion when she'd handed over the garment had been one worth savouring. She'd marched off muttering about Royalty and their Strange Taste in Clothes. There were legends about what some of King Jareth's clothes were made of. No one was quite sure about some of them, all they knew was that the laundry staff hated dealing with them. His Majesty was very particular about his laundry.

Sarah didn't notice the door close behind her maid as she stepped onto the balcony.

"We must speak," the Labyrinth's voice called out to her, faint with the distance.

"Soon," Sarah replied.

"Now," the Labyrinth demanded.

"No." Sarah was firm. Somehow, she knew that was the right tone to take with the Labyrinth. She might have been old beyond remembering and powerful beyond reason but She needed Sarah and Sarah was not about to let anyone, or anything, walk all over her. "Soon. I will not speak with you now."

"Come to me when you are ready then," the Labyrinth snapped, but there was a smile in the voice. It had been such a long time since She had met Her equal. She was truly looking forward to the conversation. Her presence retreated from Sarah's mind.

While Sarah no longer felt compelled to stay outside, she did enjoy the fresh air and the feel of the sunlight on her face. She put her elbow on the stone railing and put her chin on her arms. The warmth of the sunlight was so nice. She luxuriated in the feel of it for a while.

After several minutes had passed, Sarah took a deep breath through her nose and smelled something heavenly . She opened her eyes to try to find the source. There, within easy reach of her hand, was the top of a tree that was covered in black leaves. Nestled among those strangely coloured leaves were bright red berries that looked exactly like the cinderberries from the night before. Sarah had adored their taste and longed to try another one. Hadn't Jareth said something about their being grown in the garden? She reached down and picked a cluster, pulling a few of the leaves with it. She picked a berry and popped it into her mouth. No, she decided, it wasn't a cinderberry, but it tasted delicious. She swallowed and popped another in her mouth. Then another. Then another.

She heard the door to her room open behind her and guiltily remembered she was supposed to be meeting Jareth. She hurried back into her room to see Kelsa hanging up her black dress in the closet.

"Thanks, Kelsa," she said, gesturing with the hand that held the berries. Kelsa's eyes zeroed in on them and they widened in shock. Sarah suddenly felt guilty for not sharing her treat and held them out to her. "Do you want some? They're really tasty..."She trailed off as Kelsa started to back away, shaking her head in horror. "Kelsa?" Sarah asked, stepping forward. Hearing her name seemed to break through her shock and Kelsa turned and ran for the door. She threw it open and yelled at the messengers who had taken up station outside it.

"Get the King! Get the Healer!" They looked at her wild state in shock, not moving. "The Champion has eaten Banshee's Call." That broke through their spell. They took off running. "Run!" Kelsa called desperately after them, "RUN!" and run they did.

But word spreads quickly, no matter how few people know the story. Sometimes, the stories could get horribly twisted in the retellings, but this one was too horrifying, too shocking to change on its own. The Champion was dying.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study going over a report from one of the towns near the border of his lands. It seemed their bridge had been damaged in one of the winter storms. He signed away the necessary gold to have it fixed. The labour would be more of a problem. He sighed and looked up at the door. Sarah should be arriving any second.

There was a furious pounding on the door.

"Come in," he called. He wondered what could be wrong. The castle couldn't be on fire again, he would have smelled the smoke. A messenger tumbled into the room.

"Sire," he gasped, preforming the fastest bow Jareth had ever seen.

"What is it?" Jareth sighed as the messenger stood up.

"Sire, it's the Champion," he got out between breaths. Jareth's entire body tensed. What could have happened to Sarah to cause the state of alarm his messenger was in? "She ate Banshee's Call!" The blood drained from Jareth's face. No. He had to be wrong. Some miscommunication. Sarah couldn't be dying.

"Return to your post," Jareth snapped, and disappeared.

He reappeared in Sarah's bedroom, not particularly caring at that moment how inappropriate it was. Sarah was curled up in one of the armchairs. Kelsa was putting a basin on the chest of drawers. Jareth could smell the sick from it. It seems she had already made Sarah empty her stomach. Perhaps that would help. Jareth crossed the room to kneel in front of her.

"Jareth," Sarah asked, voice wavering and unsure. "What's going on?"

"You're going to be fine, Sarah," he assured her before turning and bellowing at the door. "WHERE IS NER'DA?"

"Jareth," Sarah said more firmly. "Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid, Precious," he said calmly, pushing some hair out of her face. It was true. He wasn't afraid. He was terrified. He couldn't lose her again. It would destroy him if she died. He would not lose her. So Banshee's Call had an extremely low survival rate. So Sarah's system was probably weak from the events of the night before, so WHAT. _He would not lose her._ He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms.

"I'm not about to lose you, Sarah," he said firmly, cradling her close. "I am not about to let you go without doing everything possible. God and Goddess I will do the impossible if that is what it takes to keep you alive." Sarah stiffened in his arms.

"Jareth," she asked, her voice surprisingly level and authoritative, "am I dying?"

"No," he said, looking her in the eye. "I will not let you die."

"That isn't what I asked." She pulled herself from his grip and turned to Kelsa.

"Kelsa, tell me. Why is everyone panicking?" Kelsa looked at Jareth but he was too distressed to be giving out orders.

"My Lady," Kelsa said hesitantly. "The berries you ate were poisonous."

"Right," Sarah said, forcing herself to stay calm. Her father's death and Karen's subsequent injuries had given her long practice in keeping a level head in emergencies. "How poisonous exactly?"

Kelsa looked away, unable to look the dying woman in the eyes. Any minute now the signs would start setting in. All that having her be sick had done was buy them a little time. "Deadly," she whispered. Sarah took a deep breath and turned to Jareth.

"Jareth," she said calmly. She didn't have the time or the luxury of panic. If she was about to die there was something she _had _to do. "I want you to take me to Toby."

"_What?_" Jareth hissed, standing suddenly up.

"I want you to take me to Toby," Sarah said clearly. "If I'm about to die, I want to say goodbye. I want you to take me to him so I can tell him I love him and he's to live a long and happy life without me."

"I will do no such thing," Jareth hissed fiercely. He walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He was not taking her away from the only chance she had at survival.

"Jareth." Sarah was almost screaming. "Take. Me. To. My. Brother!"

"You'll be going nowhere," said a voice from the doorway, "until I've had a look at you." The pair turned to see Ner'da standing in the doorway, apprentices behind her carrying bags. "Sire, please put her on the bed. I need to examine her to see if the damage can be slowed or stopped." Jareth scooped Sarah into his arms, despite her indignant squawk that she could still walk, and laid her on the bed. One of the apprentices hurried forward and placed a footstool by the bed which Ner'da clambered up on. She placed both knobbly hands on Sarah's abdomen. She closed her eyes and concentrated as her hands began to glow softly yellow.

"You had her throw up the berries," she said, eyes still closed. "Very good." She frowned, and the light glowed more fiercely. She shook her head and stepped back.

"You," she snapped, pointing at Kelsa, "bring me the berries she ate."

Kelsa hurriedly scooped them off the shelf where she had put them and brought them over to the healer. Ner'da picked them up and poked at them. "No," she muttered to herself. "These are definitely they..." She held out the bunch in front of Sarah.

"Are these the berries you ate?" she asked. Sarah nodded. "Are you sure?" Ner'da repeated, looking slightly perplexed. Sarah looked a little more closely before nodding again. They were definitely the berries she had eaten. Ner'da stepped of the footstool shaking her head. Sarah sat up the look at her while Jareth stared intently from where he had started to lean against the wall.

Ner'da curtsied to Jareth. "Sire, I don't understand it. She's as healthy as she was this morning. The worst I can find is her throat being a little raw from being sick. All of her organs are working, her blood is clean. I don't understand what happened." Jareth pushed away from the wall.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slightly incredulous. He'd used Banshee's Cry as a means of execution before.

"Sire, I've been healing from before you were born. I know the signs of that poison and she had none of them."

"So," Sarah said, feeling a little unsure. A lot had changed in the past half hour that she was still processing. "I'm not dying?"

"No," Ner'da said definitively. "You're not."

"Why?" Jareth and Sarah asked simultaneously. Ner'da shrugged but Sarah's entire body suddenly tensed.

"Did you really think," Sarah said with a voice that was not quite her own, "Goblin King, that Our own life force could hurt Our Champion? Do not be so foolish." There was slight scorn in her voice. "We will not lose her to something so trivial either. And, this time, she will be fine when I leave." Sarah's body slumped and she fell back on the bed. Jareth started forward but before he could reach the bed Sarah was sitting up again. She brought her head to her temple and frowned. "That," she said, "was weird."

"Ah," Ner'da said, understanding before either of the other two. "Sire, I believe you'll find that no Underground poison can touch the Champion. Her Lady protects her."

"So," Jareth said, one last time, just to be sure. "Sarah is in no danger?"

"None," Ner'da said firmly.

Jareth moved forward so fast that Sarah didn't see him move. All of a sudden she was in his arms again. She could feel him shaking slightly with giddy relief. "Sarah," he breathed into her hair. "Could you please go the rest of the weekend without terrifying me like that again? At this rate you'll be the death of me."

"I thought you were immortal," Sarah said, leaning into him, reassuring him she was still there and still fine.

"You always did like a challenge." She could hear his smile.

Ner'da looked at the pair on the bed and shook her head. She mentally highlighted the note about getting the ingredients for the sterility potions as she waved all her apprentices out of the room in front of her.

This time the rumour that spread through the Castle was a much happier one. Cries of lamentation turned to cries of joy, mourning to celebration. The Champion would live.

(This incident was also the start of the rumour that the Champion was immune to all poisons, which in turn led to the Great Eggplant Incident, but that is another story.)

* * *

A/N:Disclaimer:

Author has never read The Prince. Also, Author is not Celtic and the idea for the Marriage of the King and Queen of Spring comes from other Labyrinth fics I've read, not studies of ancient celtic rituals. Please be understanding and I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

Kodos and cookies to anyone who catches the Vorkosigan reference as well as the Moist Von Lipvig one.

Please keep feeding my fuel as an author by leaving donations in the "Thoughts on the fic" box located just below! See you all (not literally, wouldn't that be weird) on Tuesday!


End file.
